Who She Is
by NeoXen7
Summary: Misty has finally got the chance to get out of the gym and make her dreams come true. Her journey to become the greatest Water Pokémon Master and to bring justice among the League, corrupted by evil organizations. A journey full of adventures and surprises in the midst of a brewing trouble which has the potential to become a dangerous threat. Misty-Centic. Eventual Pokeshiping.
1. The Beginning

**Who She Is**

 _ **A/N:**_ _This is a story about Misty's journey. This is my original universe, and there will also be other side stories which would conclude to the final one. You can say it's the first issue. It takes place six months after Ash boarded the flight to Kalos. This will include Anime as well as Game/Manga characters._

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon franchise.

 **Age of Characters:**

Misty Waterflower: 16 ½

Daisy Waterflower: 24

Violet Waterflower: 21

Lily Waterflower: 19

Tracey Sketchit: 21

Jack Walker: 23

Dorian Acryl: 19

 _Now on with the story….._

* * *

 **Chapter 1: The Beginning**

 _Cerulean Gym…_

It was like any other day, the city around the gym was bustling, but it was quite peaceful once you entered the Waterflower's property. Mainly because of the huge land they had and the gym and living quarters were in the center, occupying only ⅓ of the property. There was also another new building, an aquarium, a large one at that, beside them, opened only few months ago by the gym leader, for their Pokémon and also open for public, which added quite money to the revenue.

The Waterflowers had become really well off after the elder three returned from their world tour and decided to advance in a particular career.

We have the eldest, Daisy Waterflower, a new and popular face in the filming industry as the most beautiful actress. Next we have, Violet Waterflower, a scriptwriter and director, also in the filming industry. Lily Waterflower, a now renowned model, a character with potential to bring a change in the modeling industry. Lastly, we have Misty Waterflower, the current gym leader, ranked second in the Indigo league after Sabrina.

Anyone on the outside would think that everything in this gym runs perfectly, and sure it does, but what they don't know are the feelings of the gym leader herself.

To Misty, it was like she was confined inside the gym. She felt trapped. Sure she enjoyed the company of her Pokémon and family, but that was all. She had really less human interaction. The only being with her sisters and their boyfriends. That's why she sometimes catched the train to Pallet Town. At least Delia was a really good company, as well as Prof. Sammy and Gary, whom she had become really good friends with.

Her everyday routine was simple. Wake up, freshen up, breakfast, battle challengers, lunch, train, dinner, sleep. Easy Peasy, but awfully boring and frustrating. To her sisters, it was like Misty had become a walking dead.

And to this Daisy had become really worried. It was like her sister was going to go insane. Daisy was home everyday at night, due to the production house in their city, and had been watching Misty for quite some time now. And so we join her now in the Waterflower living room.

Daisy is sitting on the couch watching the TV, Violet is out with her boyfriend because he doesn't have that much time and Lily is sitting beside her reading the latest PokéNow Magazine. Misty was battling in the gym.

The programs were really boring, and she was just changing channels.

"These are so boring…..", Daisy said, bored out.

"Then switch it off and go call your boyfriend or something." Lily said, annoyed.

"But he is checking up on our Pokémon.", Daisy replied.

"At least he is here.", Lily said softly, which didn't go unnoticed by Daisy. Long distance relationships were not easy to deal. But Dorian had said he wanted to become a gym leader. Seeing two of her sisters like this made her also sad.

"-and in another news, the competition for Water Pokémon Master is about to begin," the reporter said which caught the attention of both the sisters, "trainers will now begin their journey to collect five water tokens all across Kanto and Jhoto from various short tournaments. The trainers having all five will be able to participate in the Ocean league, conducted every four years. The winners would get a chance to battle the champion Lance, and become the Water Master. But it still remains a mystery as to what happened to the previous Master," Daisy flinched, "and the previous Pokémon Master. It's been more than ten years that both of them disappeared-"

The rest was cut off by Daisy switching it off. Ignoring the last part, something clicked in her mind and she turned to Lily, who was already looking at her.

"You know," Daisy started, "its quite overdue now."

"What do you mean?" Lily asked.

"Do you want to live with your boyfriend?" Daisy asked straightforwardly.

Lily blushed, "Wha-"

She was cut off by Daisy, "You can. I have an idea, which would result in collective good for us all."

* * *

 _Three days later…_

*Bell ringing sound*

The gym door opened and the figure stepped inside, dressed in casual clothes, only to be tackled in a hug by Lily.

"Dorian!" Lily cheered, "I missed you so much!"

To say Dorian was happy, was an understatement. In fact, he was on cloud 9 right now.

"I missed you too Lily!" Dorian said excitedly, dropping his luggage, encircling her around the waist.

They parted and kissed each other, after a long time.

"I am so happy right now!" Dorian said.

"Oh my God! We are going to live together now!" Lily exclaimed.

"Right!? My other things are gonna arrive in a day. And my official day is starting tomorrow."

"I am so happy for you. But let's not forget about sis. Let's go, they are waiting for us." Lily said leading Dorian.

They arrived in the living room where everyone was. Misty and Daisy were sitting on the couch and Tracey was standing behind it. Beside the couch was a single sofa on which Jack Walker, Violet's boyfriend, was sitting and Violet was sitting on its arm.

"Hey everyone!" Dorian greeted everyone.

"Hey Dorian."

"Dorian?" Misty asked, seemingly the most and only one confused in the room. "What are you doing here?"

He grinned, "Helping my future in-laws."

Lily blushed and hid herself behind him.

"Huh?" Was the only sound that came from Misty's mouth.

Daisy smiled, "Now Dorian, I want you to sign this document." She said pointing the folder. Dorian picked it up and started going through it while Lily went to the kitchen to fetch some drinks.

"Will someone tell me what is going on here?" Misty asked.

Dorian signed the document and handed it over to Daisy.

"Patience Misty. Now I want you to sign here." Daisy said, pointing the paper and handing over the pen.

Lily came out of the kitchen and handed over everybody's drinks.

"But-" Misty tried to argue.

"Just do it." Daisy insisted.

"Fine." Misty took the pen and signed it, handing it over to Daisy.

Daisy looked at it and smiled. She turned to Misty and started, "Misty, you are hereby discharged of your duty as the gym leader-"

"What!?" Misty exclaimed in shock.

"-and now, Dorian is assigned as the new gym leader starting tomorrow. You are going to participate in the upcoming championship for Water Master and become one. You are going on a journey to make your dream come true."

Misty's eyes widened. Was she hearing things right? Is this a dream?

"But what about-"

"Misty," Jack started, "You are one of the most talented water trainers out there. You yourself say to everyone they should make their dreams come true. Then what about yours? Your sisters have realized what they have done and want to make things right. Make your dream come true."

"But-"

"Our father was the previous Water Pokémon Master." Daisy said.

Everyone's head snapped to look at Daisy. This was the most shocking revelation Misty would have heard about her family, after her finding out about her aunt.

"What are you saying?" Violet asked.

"Yeah," Tracey began, "and the previous Water Master's name was Daniel and your father's name is-"

"My father's name was William Daniel Waters." Daisy said, "And he would have wanted Misty to fulfill her dream that Misty promised to him years ago. So Misty, take your rightful place now. We are insisting. I know you are likely to go insane if you stay here anymore. That's why I talked to Lance with the help of Prof. Oak and asked Dorian to come here."

"Yep Misty, you can count on me." Dorian said. "I will not the gym down."

"And I've talked to Prof. Oak, Misty. He encourages this decision too. And he wants you to meet him before you set off on your journey." Tracey said.

"We are sorry Misty for holding you back for five years." Lily apologized.

"Yeah baby sis, so go on now. Make your dream come true." Violet said.

Misty's eyes filled with tears. She tackled Daisy into a hug and started crying. "Thank you so much!" *Hic* "I am so happy."

Daisy smiled and hugged her back. She also started crying. The other two also joined them.

"We are sorry sis."

The three boys looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

 _The next morning…_

"Are you all set Misty?" Daisy asked.

The family was at the railway station to catch the bullet train to Pallet. Kanto had become developed now, with highways, railways and infrastructure, thanks to Sabrina and Misty talking some sense into Lance. It was Sabrina's idea actually. Saffron was now the capital city of Kanto region. Although, Celadon was most populated, more than Castelia in Unova but still less than Lumiose City. Every major city was now really developed.

"Yes I am!" Misty replied. She was really excited now. She was finally free!

"And your Pokémons?" Lily asked.

"Mmhmm, I have Gyarados, Starmie, Psyduck and Seadra." Misty said counting her fingers.

"I have informed Prof. Oak that you would be arriving there by afternoon." Tracey said.

"Thanks Tracey!"

*DingDing*

"The train no.19 bound for Pallet is about arrive. Passengers please make your way to platform 2. Thank you for your cooperation."

*DingDing*

"That's my cue guys." Misty said, "I'm gonna miss you all."

Her sisters hugged her one last time.

"We'll miss you too." Violet said.

They parted and Misty turned to leave, "Bye guys!"

"Bye!"

They watched Misty disappear in the croud.

Finally, Lily turned to Daisy, "We're gonna have a long chat sis when we reach home."

"Yeah, I feel like you are hiding much more than the revelation yesterday." Violet said.

Daisy gulped.

* * *

 _With Misty…_

Finally! Misty thought, I am gonna be the best now. Thank you everyone. Thank you my Pokémons. Thank you Dad, Mom, Grandmother, Aunt. Thank you…Ash. I will not let you all down.

"The train is arriving."

Misty stepped on the train and went to her seat. She put her sling bag in the above space.

Her journey was about to start. She wondered what kind of surprised she'd get.

"M-Misty?" the passenger next to her said.

She turned to see them her eyes widened. Well, at least this confirms there would be a lot of surprises.

"Georgio?"

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _That's the first chapter. This is just the beginning. The next chapter will be up by sometime next week or tomorrow, due to my packed schedule. If you like it, please leave a review._


	2. Ambitions and Goals

_**A/N:**_ _I decided to post this chapter today, as my schedule is really packed the next week._

 _ **Age of characters:**_

Georgio Elain: 16 ½

Gary Oak: 16

Professor Samuel Oak: 59

Delia Ketchum: 35

Leaf Green: 15 ½

 _On with the story…_

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Ambitions and Goals**

 _Train bound to Pallet Town…_

"Georgio? What are you doing here?" Misty asked, surprised to meet her friend here.

"I-I am going to meet Prof. Oak. I have decided to embark on a journey now." Georgio replied, surprised too.

"Huh? I am going there too. You see, my sisters decided that I can go now and fulfill my dreams. Lily's boyfriend is the new gym leader." Misty said, "I am gonna be the Water Pokémon Master now." She grinned.

"Well then that puts on the same track." Georgio mused.

"Huh?" Misty looked at him.

"Yep. I decided that I'm to be in the Elite 4." Georgio grinned.

"Really?" Misty said, impressed, "Well then good luck to both of us then. And that goal suits you. Seeing as have a really powerful team. You can also be the Champion."

Georgio turned to look ahead of him, "Well, I can, but being the Champion is a lot of responsibility which doesn't suit me. I think I am just gonna stick to be an Elite." He turned to look at Misty and smiled, "And the credit of my power goes to you. Seeing as to how many times I tried defeating you for a date and didn't succeed a single time."

Misty's eyes softened, "Georgio…"

"No Misty, it's not like that. I got over you a week after our first date. I'm just saying thank you." Georgio said.

Misty remembered when she first went to a date with Georgio. It was after the fifteenth time he challenged her to a battle. She knew she loved Ash, so she had confront him. She took him on a date, which he was really excited and happy about, and explained him there that she can't be with another man other than the one she truly loves. She assured him that there will be one, his soulmate, who can be happy with all his life through thick and thin, and she definitely wasn't her. He understood that, and he came to gym to help her out a few times after that. That was almost eighteen months ago.

"Anyway, it seems both of our journey is somewhat similar. I have to battle the gyms and you have to collect tokens from 5 of the most talented water Pokémon trainers." Georgio said, to which Misty nodded.

Georgio then smiled, "Then how about this, the two of us," he said pointing both of them, "travel together."

This surprised Misty. She hadn't thought of travelling with a companion. But she thought, that travelling with companions is definitely a plus on a journey. Ash also always travelled with someone. So she also should. And Georgio knows how to cook, so if they needed to camp somewhere it would be useful.

Misty turned to him and nodded, "Let's travel together. It would definitely help us both."

Both of them smiled.

* * *

 _Pallet Town station…_

Pallet Town station wasn't that big, only comprising 3 platforms, as it was the only countryside area in the south of Kanto. It was connected by railways so that it was easier for trainers to come to Prof. Oak and for the residents of Pallet to export their produce to big cities.

The train pulled up to the platform, and the two friends got out. It was 1300 hrs now, as the board displayed.

They got out of the station only to see a black Corvette with a man with shades covering his eyes standing in front of it.

He pulled off his shades so now his face was recognizable. He had brown eyes and spiky hair, complete with black tee and purple trousers.

"Welcome to my turf, Red." He said.

"Gary!" Misty exclaimed. Leaving Georgio alone, she ran and hugged Gary who eagerly hugged her back.

"I missed you so much!" she said, parting a bit.

Gary kissed her cheek and teased, "Aww, little red missed me so much. It's only been two months."

Misty punched his chest lightly, "When you're stuck in the same place for two months, you long for your friends, cause you only have their memories."

"Aw come on Misty, I was just teasing ya." Gary said.

"Ahem."

The two broke apart and saw Georgio standing there, arms folded.

"Hi, I am Georgio," he said extending his hand, "I'm Misty's friend."

Gary looked at Misty, then back at Georgio, and extended his arms to shake his hand, "I'm Gary Oak. Misty's friend."

They let go of their hands

"Huh? Gary Oak. I read your theory on fossil Pokémons. It was really amazing." Georgio said.

Gary smiled, "Glad to meet someone interested in my theories. I believe you are the trainer Gramps must be waiting for." Georgio nodded. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's drive!"

The three of them sat inside the car, Misty on the passenger seat and Georgio on the back.

"When did you get back here Gary?" Misty asked.

Gary put on his shades and started the car, "Three days hot stuff."

"Shut up!"

"Um…excuse me," Georgio began, "but are you two dating?"

Misty looked over to Georgio, "No!"

"Dude, I can never get my hands on her. Trust me, it took me two months to get her agree on a date with me only to be rejected. She is already reserved for someone else." Gary said.

It was true that many boys had asked Misty on a date, but she had only went on a date with two, if she didn't count Rudy when she was twelve.

At sixteen, Misty is now more beautiful than her sisters and can be considered as one of the most beautiful girls. She had grown her hair, puberty hit her really well, she was tall and all her swimming and training had given her body a really good shape.

"So Gary, how's Sammy and Delia and your girlfriend?" Misty asked, removing herself from center of attention.

"Well, Delia is fine as always, and you talk to her every other day so I'm not talking about her. Gramps is fine, but is now talking nonsense about me taking over him as he is nearly sixty, and my girlfriend," he glanced for a moment at the two of them, "Believe me, I'm never gonna get tired of her. But I still don't understand why you call Gramps 'sammy'?" Gary said.

"Well that's our secret. Which I'm not gonna tell anyone, otherwise things might get bumpy for him and some Pokémons." Misty replied.

Gary frowned but said, "Fair enough."

They finally arrived at Professor Oak's lab, "We're here." Gary said as he parked his car.

Misty got off and went over the door and ringed the bell, the boys following. The door was opened by a woman in her thirties.

"Misty!" She said while bringing the said girl in a crushing hug, "Its been so long!"

Misty parted a little for air, "Glad to see you too Delia!"

The two had gotten quite close now. Misty would often visit Delia on weekends if possible. They found a daughter and the mother in each other. She would always stay in Ketchum's residence whenever she was in Pallet. Somehow, Pallet soothed her. She had already decided, whether she will or not marry Ash, she'd definitely live in Pallet for rest of her life.

"Come on let's go inside, Samuel wants to talk to you." Delia said.

Misty nodded and they went inside.

* * *

 _Oak laboratory living room…_

They entered the living room to see Prof. Oak sitting on the couch with a girl standing next to him, looking over some documents.

"Sammy!" Misty exclaimed.

Oak looked up to see Misty and others standing there

"Misty, how are you, my dear?" He said.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Unlike me." Oak grumbled.

"Oh come on Sammy! You are not old. You are only almost sixty." Misty said.

This caused Gary, Delia and the girl to start laughing, and Misty giggling.

Oak scowled, "Very funny."

Gary stepped forward and encircled the girl's waist from behind, "Misty, I want you to meet my childhood and best friend as well as girlfriend, Leaf Green."

Misty looked over to the teens, and noticed the girl, Leaf, had brown eyes, brown hair with a hat on her head, a sleeveless blue top and red skirt.

Leaf freed herself from Gary and stepped forward, extending a hand, "Hi, I am Leaf Green. Nice to meet you."

Misty obliged and shook her hand, "Likewise, I am Misty Waterflower."

Leaf smiled, "I know, Gary told me a lot about you. And from he told me, I think you and I are gonna get along really well."

"I am looking forward for it." Misty said.

Oak then said, "I believe you are gonna go to challenge the trainers for the five tokens, right Misty?"

"Yup!" Misty said.

"Well then let me introduce you to the system of the league." Misty nodded as everyone sat on the couches, "Basically, you'd have to travel to five different places across Kanto and Jhoto to obtain the five tokens. Each trainer is really tough and powerful, but I think that doesn't matter to you. After you defeat all five of them, which a lot of trainers would, a place would be chosen for the final tournament to be held. It can be in Ever Grande, Lumiose, etc., where you'd battle all these trainers on different conditions of water environments like pool or sea storm to which every trainer has to pass through. The runner up would get a chance to challenge any Elite 4 for their position. The Winner would get a chance to challenge the current Kanto champion Lance, and if they win, they'd become the Water Pokémon Master."

Misty nodded understanding the system, "So, where will the tokens be located?" She asked.

"The choice is up to you. The locations are across seventeen areas. Whichever is comfortable to you. But since I you are a native of Kanto, you'd have to at least get two from Jhoto." Leaf said.

Misty nodded and started to think.

"I believe Viridian, where you can register, Pewter, Vermilion in Kanto and Violet and Goldenrod city in Jhoto would be best." Gary said. "And all of these have railway connectivity."

Misty smiled, "Thanks Gary. I would go there."

Everyone nodded.

* * *

 _After Lunch…_

Misty had decided that she'd travel to Viridian by foot and from there she'd travel by train. She had decided that she'd complete her journey at maximum of three weeks. Its not like she had to catch Pokémons. Thanks to Dorian and Jack, the gym had really powerful Pokémon, some under her name too. She'd just have to transfer them.

She and Leaf were sitting on the backyard with Gary and Georgio not so far, talking to each other about their goals and Ambitions and researches.

"You know, I currently am a researcher by profession, under Prof. Oak." Leaf said.

"You are?" Misty asked

"Yes. I have my researcher pass. But I am also challenging the Battle Frontier, only Brandon and Anabel are left. I plan to become a Frontier Brain and establish my center here in Pallet." Leaf concluded.

"Woah!" Misty was impressed, "Your Pokémon must be really powerful. I believe you'd definitely become a Frontier Brain. You have my support."

Leaf smiled. The an idea came to her, "Misty, let's battle."

Misty's eyes widened and then she nodded and obliged, "Yeah! How about a two on two?"

"Sounds good!" Leaf said.

"Good," Gary said walking towards them, Georgio by his side, "because me and Georgio also agreed on a two on two."

* * *

 _Leaf vs. Misty…_

"This is two on two battle between Misty and Leaf. Trainers can substitute their Pokémon." Gary said, being the referee, "Round 1, begin."

"Come on out Espeon!" Leaf said, as the psychic eeveelution made his appearance.

"Starmie! I choose you!" Misty said, bringing out her oldest and most loyal companion.

"Not bad Misty." Leaf mused.

"Same yourself Leaf." Misty complimented.

"Misty's gonna win." Georgio whispered in Gary's ear.

Gary frowned.

"Espeon, tackle!" The sun Pokémon charged towards the mysterious Pokémon.

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie hovered in to air and moved away just in time.

"Psybeam!" Leaf commanded, Espeon fired a powerful Ray towards Starmie.

"Counter with Psyshock!" Misty countered.

Leaf scowled.

*Boom*

The two attacks collided with each other and smoke covered the battling area. Espeon and Starmie couldn't see a thing.

"Starmie, Rapid spin with Thundershock!"

Electricity came out and smoke started to clear.

"Eeeespppp!" Espeon screamed in pain.

"Espeon!" Leaf exclaimed worriedly.

"Ice beam with hydopump!"

Espeon was thrown away frozen.

"Finish it with confuse ray!"

Starmie unleashed a powerful ray that struck Espeon.

"Espeon!" Leaf shouted.

Espeon now had swirls in his eyes, indicating he was-

"Espeon is unable to battle, Starmie is the winner!" Gary said.

"Yay!" Misty hugged Starmie.

"Espeon return," Leaf returned the defeated Pokémon, "Thank you Espeon."

Leaf looked up to Misty, "Woah! You really are powerful." she said admiring the starfish Pokémon's power, "No wonder Professor Oak was praising you."

Misty blushed. She returned Starmie.

"But now I'm going to crush you!" leaf said, pulling out her other pokéball, "Go Drapion!"

The giant ogre-scorp Pokémon or according to Misty a 'bug' appeared on the field.

Drapion is not a bug Pokémon, Misty knew that, but her past said something else. She stood there frozen. She didn't want to see another one in her life, but now it was standing just twenty feet away from her.

"Scared, huh Misty?" Leaf smirked.

That was an understatement. Misty was terrified!

Her past was coming back to her, she was having terrific flashbacks. She clutched her hair in pain.

And someone in her pokéball knew it was time. It opened and out came a yellow duck.

"Psyduck?" Gary raised an eyebrow.

"Psy," he just tilted his head and his eyes became blue, and Drapion was thrown by a powerful blast. Leaf had to return it, as it was badly injured.

Psyduck started glowing and when the light died down, a Golduck was standing there.

"Golduck?" Gary was really concerned now.

Suddenly Golduck clutched his head let out a high pitched scream,

"GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!"

A light aura type thingy emerged from his head and went over to Misty's head. She clutched her head and-

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"MISTY!" Leaf screamed. She turned to Gary, "Gary! What's happening to Misty!?"

"I don't know myself!" Gary said, his eyes widened, not believing what was happening. Georgio was simply stunned standing there .

Prof. Oak and Delia came out running and their jaw dropped at the scene. Prof. Oak was also not believing what was happening.

Misty dropped to her knees, clutching her head, her nose started to bleed, her eyes closed, but they were bloodshot.

"MISTY!" Everyone screamed.

Finally, Golduck stopped glowing, but his appearance was different than before. His tail was ice red coloured now, and so were his legs and arms up to knees and elbows respectively. He had three jewels on his forehead and one on the area between his neck and chest.

Misty's headache also stopped. Golduck turned around to see Misty. Their eyes met each other, and they lost consciousness together as the others rushed to their aid.

 _To be continued..._

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _So that was the second chapter, things have just started now. If you stick around, a lot of crazy things are about to happen._

Please leave a review.

Thanks to TeamEevee for reviewing the story.


	3. Revelations and Surprises

_**A/N:**_ _Hey there! I'm back with this week's chapter 3. Actually it was being a lot bigger than this. So I posted this much and shifted the rest to next chapter. Chapter 4 would be updated next week since I have a test coming right up. Suggest me if I should do 3 to 4K words a chapters in a period of three to four days or a longer one that would be updated weekly._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Pokémon franchise._

 _On with the story…_

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Revelations and Surprises**

 _Professor Oak's lab…_

 _Bright._

The first thought that Misty had upon gaining consciousness was that the room was too bright. Of course it was, after all the sun was shining brightly and the sunrays were falling directly on her eyes.

She groaned and covered her eyes, but that didn't help much as the Pokémons outside were making a lot of noise now, definitely playing.

She opened her eyes and sat up quickly, but apparently that wasn't the best decision as her head started to throb.

"Ow…" she clutched her head.

"Here," Misty looked up slightly to see the brunette, Leaf, holding a glass of water and a tablet, probably medicine, "this will make you feel good."

Misty gratefully took it and drank it. As she drank, memories of what happened came back to her.

She finally finished it and sighed. _It's happening now,_ She thought.

Leaf took the glass from her and put it on the table, "How are you feeling Misty?", she asked politely.

"Honestly," Misty replied, "I'm still getting used to it."

Leaf was confused, "What do you mean?"

"Nothing!" Misty replied quickly.

"Huh? Okay. Get showered and come for breakfast. It has already been more than eighteen hours since you lost consciousness." Leaf said heading for the door.

"What!?"

"Get ready. Prof. Oak wants to talk to you." Leaf said clicking the door shut.

Misty sighed and got up.

 _Living room…_

Misty entered the room to see that everyone else was sitting there.

Delia looked up to see her and gasped, "Misty! Are you alright?", she said getting up from her seat and walking towards her. But she was stopped by Gary Oak.

"Huh?" Delia was confused.

Gary looked over to Misty and glared at her. Misty flinched.

"You," He said pointing to Misty, "Who are you? Or, what are you?", he asked rudely.

"Wha-" Misty did not understand why was Gary acting like this.

Gary interjected her, "Don't play with me! You are not a human! Your heart rate is just 6 beats per minute! We had it checked ten times with different machines! It beats one time in ten freakin' seconds! The Doctors also said that you couldn't have recover for two weeks, considering your health yesterday! And now, here you are, walking like nothing ever happened!"

Misty was just watching him silently, "I assure you Gary, I am definitely Misty."

Gary huffed, "Prove it then! Tell me what Misty is most afraid of!"

Georgio looked over to Gary, "Now Gary, that is a relatively easy-"

" _ **I'm**_ most afraid of the thought that Ash _has_ forgotten about me." Misty said sternly. Gary was speechless. Misty walked past him and sat on one of the empty places of the couch. All the others in the room were surprised by this revelation. Delia looked really sorry for that.

Gary turned around, "I'm sorry Misty I-"

"It's okay Gary. It's not your fault for thinking like that." Misty said.

Professor Oak was really curious now. First off, he hadn't seen something like yesterday before. Of all those researches he had done, he hadn't seen something like this before. And then Misty's condition really bothered him.

"Where's Golduck? How is he?" Misty asked.

"He got up four hours ago. He's doing fine. He's with Ash's Pokemons." Professor Oak informed. Misty seemed relieved. But he continued, "Now Misty, I know there are some things that you aren't telling us." Misty looked at him, "What happened yesterday was something I haven't seen before. It was like you and Golduck were connected by brain. You had the same brain waves as him when you two were resting until Golduck woke up. I know that Golduck can use psychic attacks, but to that level, I can't believe it. Of course, my theory is that he has only used psychic attacks, and that too when he had the headaches. You two were in a sync. It just brings psychology to a new level. I am really curious and concerned, Misty. Tell us, we can help you." Oak said with concern.

Misty took in a deep breath and sighed, "Okay. But what I tell you all here should not be known by anyone else. And I mean _anyone._ Got it?"

Everyone nodded and took their place.

"Before that, I think your grandson deserves to know something Sammy." Misty said. Oak nodded at her. Gary seemed alarmed.

Misty continued, "You all wanna know why I call him 'Sammy'?" They looked at each other and then back at her and nodded. "Well," she continued, "I met him when he was a kid."

"What!?" Gary and Leaf exclaimed. Delia and Georgio were also really shocked.

"Let me explain." Misty calmed them down. "In fact, Ash and Brock also met him. I'll just say one thing. Your Grandfather," she pointed to Oak, "time travelled once. How? Celebi."

Gary immediately turned to looked at Oak, his eyes widened. In fact, everyone was looking at him. Oak sweatdropped.

"We met him in one of Ash's legendary escapades. In fact, that is how he knew he had to give Ash Pikachu." Misty concluded.

Oak nodded, "That is true. And that's how I came to know about pokéball and Pokédex and invented it. I also knew that he would meet Misty and Brock. Actually, the fourth trainer was from Frodomar city, so he was also late. That was the only year I had four trainers to start their journey under me. I replaced the Charmander's pokéball with an empty one. That's how Ash ended up with Pikachu."

Gary, Leaf as well as Delia frowned.

Gary opened his mouth to speak but closed it. Seems like to _the Gary Oak_ was speechless.

"That's why he hasn't told anyone about this. If the word gets out, Celebi could be in grave danger. Many researchers and professors or even criminal organization would capture it and conduct experiments on it. So, it is best that you all also keep your mouth shut." Misty said. Everyone nodded, understanding the stakes.

Misty then snapped her fingers, gaining attention of everyone. "Now, about me. Stay calm and keep yourself collected, okay? First off, this isn't the first time an evolution happened before me. I had the same experience with Gyarados when he further evolved, except the headache thing. The reason behind this is," she closed her eyes, everyone looking at her, she opened them and said without any hesitation, "I'm the Goddess of the Ocean."

They nodded, taking in the information, and then lost it.

"Wha-"

"How can you-"

"Don't joke around-"

"Have you lost-"

"This doesn't mak-"

"Calm down everyone!" They stopped. "Calm down, and I'll explain everything." Misty said looking at their faces, "You don't believe me do you?"

Misty eyed the glass of water in front of her. She closed her eyes, felt the water and lifted her hand. The water also began to float in air. The audience's eyes were like fish bowls. Misty opened her eyes. She channeled the water through her hand movements, then put it back in gently in the glass.

"Do you believe me now?" She asked.

They nodded.

"Then sit quietly."

They did.

Misty sighed and started, "I was just as surprised as you. I found out about this two days ago! The incident with Gyarados was a month ago, I considered talking to Professor, but Daisy said to not to talk to anyone about it and that she would tell me when the time is right! That time came two days ago, before I started my journey. It's in my family bloodline! I'm going to tell you now the secrets of how life came to be in this universe, so please understand.

We all know that Arceus created all of this world, right? And he was born from an egg. Where did that egg come from? Well it was created or made or whatever by the three Goddesses. The Goddess of Wind/Air/Sky, The Goddess of Land/Earth/Fire, and the Goddess of Sea/Ocean/Water. You won't find this information anywhere except from the book of **'Life'** by Sir Aaron of Rota. We have heard of his legends. And the book is now under really high protection in the library inside palace of Rota.

Anyway, so they, created Arceus- by combining the sky or atmosphere, land or lithosphere, water or hydrosphere to form biosphere, the area where life exists- because they wanted a beautiful place with life blooming all over. After Arceus created this world, they came to here and fell in love with some. That's how demigods were born. They gave their offspring a necklace, to control their power. And the lineage continued only through the eldest female offspring. The power kicks in when they turn sixteen. Before that, they can be easily killed. That's how the Goddesses of land and sky's lineage came to an end, a thousand years ago, just before the Battle between North and South Kanto. It was a war in which people decided to kill all these demigods as they thought them as a threat to the society. The then Goddess of Ocean took the necklace of the killed one's and took the ones who supported her inside the sea. Those people are known as the People of Water. You and I haven't met them but, Ash has, when he was traveling with May and Max. The Samiya Temple is only remaining part of the city that once existed beneath water. And it is very much real, in case you were wondering. Ash has been there.

Originally, I wasn't meant to be the next Goddess because it's my father and my aunt from my Grandmother. My aunt was supposed to be, and her generation to come. But she was killed, by Team Rocket, specifically by Giovanni. Why? Because she was Pokémon Master Red Jake Ketchum's girlfriend then. Her name was Misty Waterflower too."

Delia gasped, and Oak's eyes widened. Gary and Leaf couldn't believe what was unfolding.

"Anyway, Grandma had to do something to continue the only remaining lineage of Goddess. She encouraged my Mom and Dad to try for a child one last time, with the lie that she wanted a grandson. They did. When my Mom was a month pregnant, Grandma sent Dad away to run an errand one day, and gave a sleeping pill to Mom. She performed a ritual, asking the original Goddesses for help. They did. So here I am, a girl and a complete Goddess, not a demigod, except that I'm not immortal. Daisy knows everything. I don't know the whole story about my aunt, but she does. She knew that my Dad was the Water Master, she knew that Red was the Aura Master and I bet she definitely knows where he also is." Misty finally concluded, "Any questions?"

Delia seemed affected by Misty's confession. Everyone did.

Gary then asked, "Misty, you said the necklaces were to control their power. Is it dangerous and where is yours?"

Misty nodded and took out her necklace.

 _ **(A/N:**_ _Picture it as the Heart of the Ocean necklace from Titanic._ _ **)**_

"It's beautiful." Leaf awed.

"I know. Daisy knows where the other two are. And to answer Gary's question, just keep in mind that 60% of your body has water." Misty said sternly, and all of them flinched a little. "I can produce as well as manipulate or control water. I can rust metals in fractions of seconds. But that's when I become experienced in it. Daisy told me all this and that I should learn to control my power. I can only manipulate it now. I am just beginning to know my power, just like how Ash barely knows that he is an aura user."

The others were confused by the last statement.

Misty took the now cold bread and omelette in front of her and stood up, "Nevertheless, I'm still your friend. I'll only use my power for goodwill only. I'm going to meet Ash's Pokémons, and then I will set out for Viridian in the afternoon. Excuse me."

Misty stood up and walked out of the room, letting her friends to catch up with the information.

 _Professor Oak's ranch…_

Misty walked out from the lab to the ranch. She could see a lot of Pokémons running, playing, resting. It was a peaceful environment.

She cupped her hands around her mouth and shouted, "Golduck!"

She waited a bit and then saw a blue duck walking towards her, with a group of Pokémons behind him and a Bulbasaur by his side, which she assumed was Ash's. Looking at Golduck now, he seemed a lot powerful. She was happy for him, but she kinda missed the dope yellow duck of her's.

The group came to a stop before her. Some of them widened their eyes and came a bit more closer and cheered, recognizing her. This included Ash's Pokémons caught by him up to Sinnoh.

"Hey guys! How're you all?" She asked them. They all cheered affirmatively.

"Aw.. look at you all. You all have became really powerful due to the training schedule Sammy and I set up for you."

"Bulba Bulbasaur." Bulbasaur cheered proudly.

"I know Bulbasaur," she said patting his head, "but today, I want to talk to you all and make an important decision."

They all were concerned now, and looked at her.

"The thing is, Pokémon battles are becoming a lot difficult now. You all must know it. Oh, how do I say this . . . . . . um, basically what I'm saying is that you all should consider evolving yourself."

All the Pokémons were shocked to hear this. Especially, Ash's Unova Pokémons. To them, here was a total stranger, saying them to evolve.

"I'm not saying that you have to. Don't take this the wrong way. I'm just saying you can, and that will result only in Ash's goodwill.

Like you, Bulbasaur, you came with Ash so that the bulb on your back can grow and you get more stronger. Or you all, Ash's Unova Pokémons, you all aren't even in your fully evolved form and yet, Ash reached top eight with you all, so imagine what you can actually do in your fully evolved form.

See Charizard for example, or Sceptile, Infernape, Torterra, Donphan, Glyscor. They all are really powerful. What I'm saying is that if Ash has you all in your fully evolved state, he can easily win a league. Golduck must have told you. Listen from me, your Goddess, and take this advice. I'm not forcing you or anything, it's just a suggestion. You all already have the experience to get into your final evolution. Evolution is a part of your life. Please consider it."

They all looked at each other and started talking among themselves.

Half an hour later, there were standing before her, Venusaur, Meganium, Serperior, Feraligatr, Crawdnaut, Floatzel, Samurott, Typhlosion, Emboar, and Garchomp. Others decided that they would consider it with Ash or evolve whenever they glow next or whenever the time feels right for them.

"So Ashy Boy's Pokémons decided to evolve." Gary said, arriving on the site with Georgio and Prof. Oak. "Good for him."

Misty narrowed her eyes at him. Gary saw this.

"What? I'm just here to complete my battle with Georgio." He said. "But, first me and Gramps have something for you."

"Huh?"

Professor Oak stepped for and brought out a box, "Misty," he said, "you are going to start a new adventure that will change your life. You are going to embark the journey to fulfill your dreams. And so, I have two things for you."

He opened the box and there pulled out a shiny blue colored thing. When Misty got a closer look at it, she knew what it was. A Pokédex. Oak handed it to her. To get a Pokédex was a really delightful thing for trainers. Only trainers who start their journey under a professor get a Pokédex. And Misty was really happy.

"This here," Oak explained, "is made specially and specifically for you. It has the information about all the Pokémons, but it gives the description of Water Pokémons in very detail. It would be a lot helpful for you. It also acts as your identity now, like credit card or passport. It also has the facility of internet, calling, high security, pokénav and pokétch. Its screentouch facility and note with pen facility is also a lot convenient."

 _ **(A/N:** Picture Galaxy Note 8._ _ **)**_

"Thank you Sammy!" Misty thanked and hugged him briefly.

"And this," he brought out a earing, made of Sapphire, "is a keystone. It is used to trigger the mega evolution of a Pokémon. The Pokémon also has to have a megastone that reacts to its body, enhancing it into a further evolution. Maybe if you find a megastone, you could use it in battles."

Misty nodded and took it from him, wearing it on her ear.

"Misty," Gary said, "now for my gift." He brought the hand out he had been hiding. Misty gasped. It was an Eevee. A really cute one at that.

"Espeon and Umbreon recently had their litter. This one is one of the four that were born. She likes to play a lot in water. After battling you, Espeon read your mind and knew that you are a Water Trainer. He decided that you would be the one to grow her up." Gary said. The Eevee jumped out of his arms into Misty's and snuggled into her. "See? How happy she is?"

"But Gary, I can't-" Misty tried to argue.

"Esp!" Misty turned around to see Espeon and Umbreon walking towards her with Leaf and Delia.

Espeon walked forward and nudged her.

"Are you really sure, Espeon?" Misty asked him.

"Esp!" And she got an affirmative response.

She looked over to Umbreon and saw her nodding.

"Thank you. I will take great care of her." She assured them.

"Here," Gary gave a Water Stone to Misty, "the Eevee is a little young now, but take this. A month later she would be able to evolve."

Misty looked at it and said, "Thank you." She brought out a Pokéball and tapped Eevee's head, successfully capturing it.

"Now we can have our battle Georgio." Gary said to Georgio.

"Thought you were backing out." Georgio said.

Gary smirked, "Gary Oak doesn't back out from anything."

 _Gary vs. Georgio…_

Leaf walked to to the center of the field, being the referee for the match, while Gary and Georgio went to the either sides of her. Misty, Delia and Prof. Oak went to stand on the sides with the other Pokemons.

Leaf said to the two trainers, "This is a three-on-three battle between Gary and Georgio.  
Substitutions allowed, no time limit. A trainer wins when he beats all of the other trainer's  
Pokémon. Battle begin!"

"Come on out, Umbreon!" shouted Gary as he threw his pokeball upwards. In a flash, his  
faithful companion came out. Umbreon took a fighting stance and faced Georgio.

"Your Umbreon looks really strong! My turn. Go, Jolteon!" Georgio rolled his pokeball  
forward and the electric evolution of Eevee came out.

"Then a battle of evolutions it is. I will take the first move. Umbreon, shadow ball!" Umbreon  
immediately charged up a ball of purple energy and shot it towards the electric type.

"Use double team to dodge and follow it up with rain dance!" ordered Georgio. The  
eeveelution quickly responded and duplicated himself. Shadow ball hit one of the fakes and  
the fake jolteon disappeared. He immediately gave a cry and a big cloud appeared out of  
nowhere and it started raining. Gary took no time to figure out what Georgio is up to.

"Not gonna work on me! Umbreon, return. Electivire, I choose you!" Gary said. The Sinnoh  
pokemon came out and gave out a roar.

"Smart. Something I expect out of an experienced trainer and researcher. My Jolteon knows thunder. Thunder never misses when it is raining. You totally saw through my plan." smiled Georgio.

"Yeah, I know something else too. Judging from the eyes of your jolteon, it has the ability volt  
absorb. So, basically my Electivire's electric type attacks are useless." said Gary.

"Wow, you know a lot. Electivire's ability is motor drive. It boosts the speed of the pokemon  
when it is hit by an electric type attack. My electric type moves is also useless. But enough  
chat, Jolteon, use shadow ball." commanded Georgio. Jolteon wasted no time in executing  
that attack.

"You know what to do, Electivire." said Gary. Electivire smiled at his trainer. The pokemon  
used protect and brought up a shield. The shadow ball collided with the shield and caused  
an explosion. Jolteon looked around but there were smoke everywhere. Suddenly, a brick  
break came out of nowhere and hit Jolteon hard. Jolteon was thrown out of the battle field  
onto the floor. Jolteon got back on his feet immediately, getting ready for another attack. But once he stood up, a focus blast hit it right in the face.

"Jolteon! No!" screamed Georgio.

"Jolteon is unable to battle. Electivire wins!" announced Leaf.

"Wow, Gary, my jolteon was no match against your electivire. It beat my pokemon without  
even being touched! Not for this one though, Come on out, Gengar!" shouted Georgio.

"Battle begin!" shouted Leaf.

"I will take the first move this time. Gengar, use shadow ball." said Georgio. His pokemon  
used that move and shot it to Electivire. Electivire used protect and gave Gengar a taste of it's thunder. Unable to dodge it, Gengar shot a dark pulse towards the thunder as it is still  
raining and blocked the attack. Gengar then flew forward quickly and gave Electivire a nice  
shadow claw in the jaw. Electivire quickly tried to grab hold of Gengar and give him a  
thunder. But gengar sneaked away and gave it another dark pulse. Electivire fired off  
another thunder. This time, Gengar wasn't able to block it and got hit hard.

"Keep it up Electivire, you are doing absolutely fantastic." Gary shouted encouragements for  
his pokemon. Electivire tried it's best to keep up but Thunder is a tiring move. He stopped for  
a little bit. Suddenly, a confuse ray hit Electivire and was thrown backwards. Electivire quickly got up and saw gengar looking at him. Electivire quickly charged towards it with a . . . Brick break?

"Oh no, Electivire's confused! It shouldn't be attacking a ghost type with a fighting type  
move, it has no effect!" shouted Gary.

"Yes, fantastic work, Gengar, now use giga impact!" said Goergio. Gengar covered itself in a  
purple and yellow light and charged towards Electivire! Electivire, being too confused, just  
stood there and watch Gengar approach. Gengar crashed into Electivire, causing him to fly  
away. The electric type flew backwards and hit the wall behind Gary.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Gengar wins!" announced Leaf.

"Return Electivire, you did a wonderful job. Now, come on out, Umbreon!" shouted Gary.  
Umbreon returns to the battle once again. The rain suddenly ended.

"Gengar, use toxic." ordered Georgio. Gengar spit some poison on Umbreon. Umbreon  
dodged the attack and shot a dark pulse straight and Gengar, which it easily dodged.

"Time to stop messing around. Gengar, use dazzling gleam," ordered Georgio. Gengar then  
shot the fairy type attack upon his trainer's command.

"Umbreon, use dark pulse." said Gary. Umbreon nodded and aimed the pulse straight at  
Gengar's attack. The two powerful attacks collided and caused a big explosion. The  
explosion made a lot of smoke and the smoke covered the whole field.

"Umbreon, use psychic!" shouted Gary. Umbreon used psychic on the smoke cloud and  
created a tornado. Without the smoke, Gengar was seen trying to sneak around Umbreon to  
land a surprise hit. Umbreon, who is very skilled, used psychic on the tornado and used it to  
hit gengar with it. Since the tornado was huge, Gengar was not able to dodge and got hit full  
force by a tornado. He was thrown backwards by the hit and fell on the floor.

"Umbreon, follow it up with a dark pulse, full power!" ordered Gary. Umbreon immediately  
shot off a powerful dark pulse. Gengar, being too weak, was unable to evade the attack. It  
got hit directly by the dark-type move. Gengar was once again thrown backwards. Gengar  
tried to stand up but it was instead lifted off the ground by Umbreon's psychic. Umbreon  
lifted him high off the ground and made him descend really fast and crashed Gengar on the  
floor.

"Gengar is unable to battle, Georgio send out your last pokemon," said Leaf.

"You did well, Gengar, take a long rest. I am counting on you, Salamence." said Georgio as  
he returned Gengar back into his pokemon and sending out Salamence.

"Salamence, use flamethrower." said Georgio. Salamence quickly blew a stream of fire  
straight at Umbreon. Umbreon evaded the attack with ease and shot Salamence a dark  
pulse which Salamence dodged by flying into the air.

"You know what, I will stop wasting my time. Keystone, respond to my heart. Surpass  
evolution. Mega-evolve!" shouted Georgio while touching his keystone on his mega bracelet.

After he said that, he raised his hand and the keystone emitted an energy that flew into the  
sky. Those energy turned from white to yellow and disappeared. Through the clouds, a  
Mega-Salamence came flying down in a high speed. Just when it was about to hit the  
ground, it flew back up in a sharp turn, causing wind to rush downwards and blowing dust  
everywhere.

On instict, Misty touched her earing, whispering softly, "So that's what it does. Just like Gyarados."

"Salamence, finish this in one move. Use dragon rush!" shouted Georgio. Salamence took  
an U-turn and flew straight at Umbreon with a dragon shaped energy covering it. Umbreon  
was unable to move. Salamence's speed was too fast for Umbreon to react. Salamence  
crashed into Umbreon, causing yet another explosion. When the smoke cleared, Umbreon  
was lying on the ground, unconscious.

"Umbreon is unable to battle, trainer send out your last pokemon." announced Leaf.

"Wow, your salamence is so powerful. It just knocked out my umbreon with one attack.  
Things are not finished yet. Presenting my best pokemon. Blastoise!" shouted Gary as he  
sent out his last pokemon.

"Let's do it full power! Mega-evolve." Gary as he touches his key stone on his necklace. The  
energy emitted from the keystone merged with the energy emitted by the mega stone on  
Blastoise. Blastoise turned shiny and started to change shape. Blastoise gave a roar and the  
light vanished and a Mega-blastoise stood there.

"Oh, so your blastoise can mega evolve too? Cool! Salamence, use double edge!"  
commanded Georgio. Salamence once again charged towards his opponent and crashed  
into Blastoise. But being the powerful pokemon Blastoise is, he caught salamence in its  
hands and have its face a full force dragon pulse. Salamence was blasted backwards.

"Be careful, mega blastoise's ability is mega launcher. All pulse moves does more damage  
than it is supposed to." warned Gary, "Now, blastoise, use dragon pulse again." Blastoise  
help up its cannons again and shot the powerful dragon type move at Salamence.

Salamence used dragon rush and blocked the attack. It charged forward again and this time,  
it used a Thunder fang. Blastoise could only block it with his hand and used brick break on  
Salamence. Salamence saw the fist coming and used a dragon rush while biting Blastoise,  
bringing the water-type with him. Salamence crashed Blastoise on the wall behind Gary and  
gave that pokemon another taste of its thunder fang.

Misty and Leaf were amazed at both the boys' power. Professor Oak looked was proud for both, even more for Gary. But sadly, he would now have to pay for maintenance of the wall. _And I thought Ash's Tauros were the ones making havoc._ He thought.

Blastoise saw what he was doing, then  
gave Salamence a dragon tail on his face before it can even attack. Blastoise quickly  
followed it up with a powerful dragon pulse, hitting Salamence with the super-effective move.

Salamence winced in pain as he tried to get up.  
"Salamence! Are you ok?" asked Georgio. Salamence gave Georgio a nod and faced his  
opponent again. "Good, now, use dragon breath!" Salamence shot a stream of green gas at Blastoise. Blastoise shot a water pulse at the dragon breath, canceling it out and causing an  
explosion which let a lot of smoke out. Through the smoke, Salamence charged into  
Blastoise with a Double-edge. Blastoise wasn't able to do anyhting. He could only just stand there as the dragon crashed into him with the now flying type move because of the aerilate ability which turns normal type attacks flying type moves. Blastoise got thrown on the ground and landed on his shell by the impact. Blastoise couldn't get back up and Salamence flew up to  
the sky and descended in high speed with a dragon rush again. Blastoise had no choice but  
to just lie there on his back. Salamence crashed into Blastoise causing a huge explosion  
with smoke covering the whole field, preventing the people from seeing what has happened  
inside the smoke.

After the smoke cleared, a regular blastoise was lying on the ground unconscious and  
salamence returned into its normal state.

"Blastoise is unable to battle, therefore, the victory goes to Georgio!" announced Leaf.

"Blastoise, return." Gary returned his oldest friend, "I'm proud of you."

Misty walked up to Leaf, "They really are great trainers. And I can see that they are going to do really good on their careers.

Leaf turned to Misty and smiled, "I know. I'm sure we all will achieve what we really want."

They looked back to the boys, but Misty thought of what Leaf said and frowned a little, _I really hope that happens too._ She thought.

Gary looked up and walked towards Georgio, who was returning his Salamence, complimenting him. Georgio looked up to see Gary extending his hand.

Gary and Georgio shook each other's hands.

"I must say, you really are a good trainer." Gary said.

"So are you," Georgio complimented, "but let's just say, in a way, I trained under Misty, whom I can't defeat and I believe that she can defeat Lance. She's a lot stronger than we know."

"Huh?"

Georgio just smiled.

 _Outside Oak laboratory, 1350 hrs…_

"Take care, Misty." Delia said hugging the Misty.

"I will." Misty said, hugging back.

"Rock the world, you two." Gary said.

"Make us proud." Oak said.

"We will." Georgio replied.

"Have fun, good luck!" Leaf said.

"Good luck Leaf on becoming a Frontier Brain. And you too Gary, on becoming a researcher." Misty said.

They all waved each other goodbye one last time, before Misty and Georgio turned to their path towards Viridian City, and the path of their dreams.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _There we have it, the first revelation. There are a lot more, don't worry. The journey officially begins now._

 _Please review. Constructive criticism and suggestions are welcome._

Thanks to TeamEevee, Shadows In Shadows, Korrasami 88 and Guest for reviewing as well as olaniyanlateef, Anshuman Arya and ebloksgaard for following and favouriting the story.

I would also like to thank TeamEevee for helping me and writing the Battle for me.

 **Bye!**


	4. The Viridian Token

_**A/N:**_ _I'm late, I know. I'm sorry. My schedule's really packed. I have a test on 24_ _th_ _and then that's all. Then I can update frequently in a period of 4 days a chapter._

Reply to review from Guest c3: Thank you. And yes I am a Pokeshipping fan, ever since I was nine years old. I'm sorry that I can't do your request right now. I only have time to write a story at a time. But tell you what, I will write them once I am done with this. Is that okay?

 _And to clarify one thing, as asked by someone, this is_ _ **not**_ _a Misty X Georgio shipping._

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I do not own Pokémon franchise._

 _ **Age of Characters:**_

Drew Hayden: 15 ½

May Maple: 15 ½

* * *

 **Chapter 4: The Viridian Token**

 _Route 1…_

Misty and Georgio were walking down the path that has been walked upon by a lot of trainers. Some of them were or are the greatest ones. Getting licensed by Professor Oak himself was an honor itself. Route 1 was the only route that didn't have an alternative highway, to keep the glory of it. And really, it was great travelling on it. It was peaceful all around it. With trees and lakes and waterfalls and endless grasslands along with different kinds of Pokémons immersed in their daily activity, it was wonderful. This area between Pallet and Viridian was declared a Protected Land by the League, except for railway facility.

Georgio was really amazed by the beauty of it. He was looking all around the place like a seven year old kid. Misty found this humorous.

"I take it that this is the first time you are walking here?" Misty asked him.

Georgio looked at her and said, "Yeah! I have not been out of Cerulean a lot, but wherever I have been, it was not this peaceful."

Misty smiled, "I know. This place always gives calmness and peace to my mind."

"Huh? You have been here before?" Georgio asked.

"Yeah. I mean, every second weekend I go to Pallet and until two years earlier there was no railway here. Even when it was, I would sometimes take a train to Viridian and the walk to Pallet." Misty replied.

"Wow," Georgio said and then asked, "Misty, you seemed really well acquainted with people back there. You personally knew them."

Misty's eyes softened, "Yeah. But you know, I wasn't always like that. In fact, I didn't even have any friends except for my Pokémons," Georgio whirled in shock, "I started to open myself and change my personality when I met _him._ "

"Who?" Georgio asked.

"A boy from Pallet," Misty said with a hint of nostalgia in her eyes, "We didn't really get along at first. But somewhere along the line, I changed due to him. He had a great impact on me. And I think, no, I know that everyone he has met, he has great impact on them. He leaves his impression wherever he goes. People remember him by his awesome adventures. He has this aura around him that people are attracted to. And I guess, I had a really strong attraction with him." She said softly at last.

Georgio was speechless. He didn't know what to say. It was like Misty has just described a character from legends.

"Where is he now? I would like to meet him!" Georgio said.

"Where? I don't know. Probably in some forest. But I do know that he is in Kalos region right now, with his Pikachu on his shoulder and his signature cap on, he would be changing the people around them and-"

They have walked up to a lake when Misty suddenly stopped.

"Huh? Why did you stop Misty?" Georgio asked, confused.

Misty just walked up to bank, "I guess I was too immersed talking. How can I forget that I was approaching here?"

"What do you mean?"

"You see this," Misty said extending a hand to point the area around them, "This is the spot where I first met him. I fished him out of this lake right here."

"You mean the boy from Pallet?" Georgio asked surprised. One moment Misty was praising him like he was a great man, and Georgio believed that he was like a legend, and the other moment she was telling him she fished him out. What?

"Yeah. On his first day as a trainer. He was being chased by a flock of Spearow, and his Pikachu was injured. The first thing I did was slap him." Misty said, "And the next thing, he stole my back and fried it. Technically he didn't, but anyway, and that became my excuse to travel with him for two and a half years."

"You travelled with him?" Georgio asked.

"Yeah. But then I got a call from my sister that I am a gym leader now and should go home. Even the Nurse Joy fixed my bike. That was the day, I hated my sisters and the bike most. And that I wished that Ash would wreck it again." Misty said, wiping a tear threatening to fall.

Georgio took in the information and then, "Wait, What? Ash? Who are you talking about?"

Misty looked at him, "Huh? The boy from Pallet. Ash. Ash Ketchum."

Georgio's eyes widened, "You travelled with him!? No wonder you were praising him! He is one of the greatest trainers indeed. He qualified every preliminaries of every league he had been in! Not to mention, always under top sixteen!"

Misty looked at him confused, "You know him?"

"No," Georgio said, "But social media brings us the most amazing battles. And Ash Ketchum is the person always coming up with different strategies in an instant. So a lot of people know him."

Misty was surprised but she thought that knowing Ash, this was possible. She was proud of him.

Just then,

"Piddgeooo!"

Misty and Georgio looked up to see a large bird, a Pidgeot in the sky. It began to descend. The wind blowing around them due to gust developed by its wings.

The Pidgeot perched on the ground facing Misty and smiled and cheered, "Piddgeoo!"

Misty seemed confused for a moment but then it clicked her. Of course it was him.

"Pidgeot!" Misty walked forward and hugged the flying Pokémon around its neck, "It's so good to see you again! After all these years!"

Pidgeot nuzzled her affectionately.

Misty let go of Pidgeot and took a look at him, "Look at you! You look so powerful! You must have did a really good job on protecting the other Pokémons."

"Pidgoo!" As if on cue, a large flock of Pidgey, Pidgeotto and Pidgeot flew by above them.

Misty looked back at Pidgeot, "Are they the ones? Wow! They also look strong." Then she realized something, "Wait a minute. They have grown that strong then it means you can finally go back to Ash!" She said excitedly.

Pidgeot nodded.

"Is that Ash's Pidgeot?" Georgio asked.

"Yup! He is Ash's. But because the Spearows here were making a lot of trouble, Pidgeot stayed here to protect the other Pidgeotto and Pidgey." Misty said, "Tell you what Pidgeot, the next time I see Ash, I will tell him that you can now go back with him. I will make sure he visits you and brings you back."

"Piiddgeooo!" Pidgeot cheered happily.

"Well, we should get going now. It was nice seeing you again old friend." Misty said.

Pidgeot nodded and nuzzled her one more time before flapping his wings and flying into the sky with a, "Piiddgeooo!"

Misty looked at Pidgeot flying away, her eyes softened. He was the third Pokémon captured by Ash and the second one owned by him. It brings back a lot of memories.

"Looking at him, he was really powerful." Georgio admired the bird Pokemon.

"Mmhmm…. Ash has a lot of strong Pokemon. All of them are his friends. If he thinks wisely, he can win a league easily." Misty said, turning to face Georgio again, "Let's head to Viridian. We can reach there before sunset. It is not that far from here."

Georgio nodded and they began walking.

 _Viridian City…_

It was 1800 hrs when Georgio and Misty reached the city. They had been talking a lot, exchanging strategies, making new combo moves, food and casual topics. Misty even told him what happened when she was first on Route 1, the incident involving Ash.

Walking into the city, Misty realized how much Viridian City has developed ever since Giovanni was removed from the position of gym leader. They still haven't found a replacement but the search for one was going on. The gym was closed for now and trainers would have to get a badge from a different gym other than the eight major ones.

Talking about the city, it had grown a large hub for tourists. It was even more crowded during the months when Indigo league and Silver Conference were held due to its close proximity to Indigo Plateau. And why not, it had a beach now. Subways were introduced for city transit. It had become a major hub for Entertainment with stadiums and concert halls. Well, it did have a population of more than a million now, so the league had to fund for its development.

The Pokémon Center came in their view. It had also been upgraded. They walked in to the front desk.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy greeted them with her as always polite smile.

They smiled as well.

"Good evening Nurse Joy. Would you please run a check on our Pokémon?" Misty said.

They took out their pokeballs and placed them on the desk.

"Of course!" Nurse Joy smiled. She pressed a button and a Chansey came out and took the pokeballs, in a tray.

Nurse Joy turned back to them, "Is there anything else I could do for you?"

"Yes please. We would like to have two rooms for staying tonight and my friend here wants to register for the tournament for Water trainers." Georgio said.

"Of course. I will just need your ID proof." She said.

Misty nodded and pulled out her new Pokédex and gave it to her. Nurse Joy was also surprised to see this type of new Pokédex. Nevertheless, she put the Pokédex in the scanning machine and looked up to Misty, "Which cities would you prefer?"

Misty told her preferences and soon the process was done.

Nurse Joy gave her Pokédex back, "Congratulations! You are now registered. The map of where your tokens are is uploaded there along with a guide to 'How to become a Water Pokémon Master'. Here are your room keys. And the dinner will be ready by eight in the lounge." Nurse Joy said handing over their keys.

They both nodded. "Thank you Nurse Joy." Misty said.

"Just doing my work." She replied back.

They were about to move when-

"Misty!" Someone called out for Misty. Misty immediately recognized this voice and whirled around to see her long time friend running towards her.

"May!" Misty called out. She opened her arms to hug her.

May began sprinting towards her and when she was about to reach her, she bumped her own feet with the other and tripped and fell down face first.

Misty's arms were still open and she sweatdropped awkwardly, laughing nervously syllable by syllable, "Ha Ha Haha."

Georgio sweatdropped, confused.

"Still not learned how to walk, huh May?" A voice broke the awkward silence. Misty looked up to see a green haired handsome boy dresses in black jeans and t-shirt with a purple jacket, _Drew._

"Hey Drew." Misty said.

"Nice to see you again Misty." Drew said.

May got up and brushed the dirt off her biker shorts. She was wearing a outfit similar to her Sinnoh one except for red in orange areas and blue in place of green areas.

"Misty!" May hugged her tightly. They were after all, meeting after a long time. Misty reluctantly hugged her back. "It's good to see you again! I missed you!"

"I missed you too May!" Misty said.

Suddenly there was a lot of screaming outside the Pokémon Center.

All of them looked up to see a large group of people, wearing t-shirts and banner and only one thing written in them, ' **Drew'**. They were being blocked by security.

Drew sweatdropped and turned to them, "Let's continue this conversation in my room, shall we?" Everyone nodded.

Georgio went back to his room saying he had to do something regarding his gym challenge and the rest three went to Drew's room.

"What was all that about?" Misty asked the younger ones.

Drew and May looked at each other and then May started, turning back to Misty, "Well… it's not everyday that a contest trainer becomes a Contest Master. Apparently, Drew just won his fifth contest in a row and now he is practically a celebrity."

Misty looked at Drew, "You did? That's so awesome! Congratulations Drew!" Misty shook his hand.

Drew blushed. He was really happy afterall.

"But how do a trainer becomes a Contest Master?"

Drew started to explain, "Well, a Grand Festival is held every six months. A person who wins five Grand Festivals in a row is given the title of Contest Master."

Misty was confused, "Huh? But May has appeared in in six contests and neither of you won the first two. That means you also must have appeared in six and lost two."

May sighed, "Well that's because Mr. Drew here," She said air quoting, "He decided to participate in Kanto and Jhoto Grand Festivals at the same time due to their close proximity and the recently developed transportation helped him a lot. He won his fifth contest right here in Viridian yesterday. And now, he is the seventh Contest Master. So naturally, he has fans all over like Wallace. Unlike me, who is just a one time Top Coordinator. Even Dawn is a three time Top Coordinator." May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Drew and Misty looked at her, "May… you know what I told you." Misty said.

"I know, Misty. I am entering Ever Grande Conference this year. I have already got three badges. And it seems like you were right Misty, I am actually really good in Pokémon battling. My Pokémons also support my decision. I really think I should become a part of Elite 4 now." May said.

After losing her second last contest, May had gone under depression where she thought that she deserves nothing and nobody loves her and that she can't do anything right. She had started to take Drew's insults as reality. Luckily, Misty consulted Drew and things got better from there. Drew and May are in a hqppy relationship now.

"That's good. And what's better is that you have Drew by your side," They both blushed, "As well as your friends and family. But I haven't met Dawn yet. Nor Ash's other travelling companions. Though Daisy, Lily and Violet have met Dawn." Misty said.

It was True. After all, each Sensational Sister has won the Wallace Cup once. But Dawn wasn't there when Misty participated.

"I know. You should totally meet Dawn and Iris. Though Dawn is really girly, I'm sure you will like her. And you and Iris will definitely get along. You both have similar personality." May said.

And Misty and May continued talking.

Drew sighed, _Girls._

 _The next day…_

Misty had woken up early that morning and had gone to the beach since very less people were there at this time. She had gone for swimming and training with her Pokémon, mainly her Eevee. Her first token match was today. Drew and May were also coming with her to support her. She was happy for Drew. He was the first one to achieve his dreams in their group. Of course Brock's final exams were over, but he wasn't a Pokémon Doctor until his graduation ceremony.

After a healthy breakfast, Misty and others walked over to where the challenge was held. They were awed at its sight. It was on the beach side, but what intrigued them was that there was no land there except for a platform in the center of the sea water. Audience seat was also built so that it floated on water.

A man appeared on the other side with brown spiky hair, dressed in white pants and blue sleeveless shirt with a white punk jacket, "Are you here for the Water token?"

Misty nodded and stepped forward, "Yes, I am the challenger. My name is Misty." May, Drew and Georgio made their way to the audience seat.

"Very well then. My name is Simon." He took out shiny substance from a case. "You see here, this is the Viridian token. It's made of pure Sapphire." It was a four cornored kite shaped badge.

"All the other tokens are made of that too. We will have a three on three battle. If you defeat all my Pokémons, this will be yours. Shall we start?"

Misty nodded, "Of course!"

"Good luck Misty!" May shouted from the stands. Misty smiled at her.

The referee came and said, "This is a official three on three battle between Token holder Simon and challenger Misty. No substitution is allowed. Mega Evolutions are allowed. A trainer wins when no Pokémon of a side cannot continue."

Both trainers nodded, while Georgio was explaining May and Drew about Mega Evolutions.

"Round 1. Ready? Begin!" The referee said.

"Come on out Cloyster!" Simon sent out his large bivalve Pokémon, who stood on the platform.

 _It's time to see what my new Pokédex can do._ Misty thought, bringing out her Pokédex.

" _Cloyster. The Bivalve Pokémon. Cloyster is capable of swimming in the sea. It does so by swallowing water, then jetting it out toward the rear. This Pokémon shoots spikes from its shell using the same system. Its hard shell cannot be shattered—not even by a bomb. The contents of the shell remain unknown. Excavation of the tombs of ancient hunting tribes has turned up many spears tipped with spikes that had fallen off this Pokémon's shell."_ The Pokédex said, _"Here are the set of moves Cloyster can use."_ It displayed the all the information about the said Pokémon.

"That's…. quite the information." Misty was quite impressed by Professor's new invention.

Misty, with determination in her eyes, brought out a Pokéball and kissed it before throwing it out, "Let's go Starmie!"

Starmie came out and also landed on the platform, "Hiya!"

"I can see you have trained your Starmie well Misty. The jewel there shows that." Simon said.

"Why thank you. But enough chatting. Starmie! Use Swift arrack!" Starmie launched a series of stars right onto Cloyster. But before the attack hit it, it closed it's shell. The attack did no damage.

"Surely, you must have chosen Starmie against Cloyster for a reason, Misty. You know very well too that basic moves won't work here." Simon said.

"Of course not!" Misty replied.

"Cloyster! Shell Smash!" Simon said and Cloyster charged towards Starmie.

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie got out of there in no time. Misty's Starmie was one of the fastest Pokémon on the world. Everyone else were surprised and awed by this. "Psyshock! Followed bt Ice Beam!"

Cloyster closed it's shell to to defend from the psychic attack, but unfortunately was hit by the ice beam and froze.

"Alright! Starmie use Rapid Spin and push Cloyster into the water!" Starmie began to rotate quickly and knocked out Cloyster into the water.

"Cloyster!" Simon exclaimed.

"Finish it with Thunder!" Starmie flew into the air and unleashed a powerful Thunder into the water. Water conducts electricity. Everyone knows that.

There was blast inside the water and Cloyster was thrown out of the water onto the platform. It's shell opened and there were swirls in it's eyes, indicating it was defeated.

"Cloyster is unable to battle! Starmie is the winner! Simon, send out your next Pokémon!" The referee said.

"Alright!" Misty cheered.

Starmie landed on the platform, "Hiya!"

"You rock Misty!" May exclaimed. Georgio nodded. Drew sweatdropped at May's behavior.

"Cloyster, return." Simon returned his Pokemon, "Well, that was quite a strategy, Misty! But the match isn't over yet. Poliwrath, let's go!" Simon sent out his Water/Fighting Pokémon.

Misty took out her Pokédex, " _Poliwrath, the tadpole Pokémon. Poliwrath's highly developed, brawny muscles never grow fatigued, however much it exercises. It is so tirelessly strong, this Pokémon can swim back and forth across the ocean without effort. Its percentage of body fat is nearly zero. Its body is entirely muscle, which makes it heavy and forces its swimming prowess to develop. Here are the set of moves Poliwrath can use."_ Misty looked at the information and nodded.

"Round 2. Ready? Begin!"

"Poliwrath, use Dynamic Punch!" Simon started aggressively. Poliwrath's punch came in fast and Starmie. Starmie was thrown into the water.

"Big mistake Simon! Flash Cannon!" Starmie lept out of water and launched a powerful attack on the tadpole. Poliwrath fell down.

"Poliwrath, get up quick!" Poliwrath jumped up to his feet. "Use Bubble Beam! Followed by Water Pulse!" Poliwrath fired a series of bubbles that hit Starmie and was then hit by a powerful water pulse. Starmue was thrown back. Misty gritted her teeth.

"Poliwrath use Submission!" Poliwrath charged towards Starmie.

"Starmie! Use Grass Knot!" Starmie was quick. Poliwrath tripped and fell down face first. "Quick! Use Hyper Beam!" Starmie charged the hyper beam. Simon's eyes widened. "Poliwrath! Get out of there!" Starmie shot out the move, but luckily Poliwrath moved himself just in time. Now Starmie couldn't use a attack for a while. This was Simon's chance. "Poliwrath! Double Slap!" Poliwrath charged towards Starmie and hit it. "Finish it with Dynamic Punch!" With one final punch, Starmie was thrown and fell down on the ground, it's jewel blinking.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Poliwrath wins. Challenger send out your next Pokémon." The referee declared. Simon crossed his arms.

"Poor Strmie." May whispered.

"Well, it did took some hard punches." Drew said.

"Starmie, return." Misty recalled her Pokémon, "You did your best."

"That Starmie was really powerful Misty. I am impressed. Poliwrath sure got some work out there." Simon said and Poliwrath agreed, "Poli."

Misty looked at him, "Thanks. But it was because I had to deal with all the trainers everyday who thought that they would bring in a Grass or Electric type to defeat me when I was the gym leader. I had to really prepare for type disadvantages." She explained.

Simon smirked, "Ah, the Cerulean Gym leader. You sure built up the reputation there. You are really powerful. Let's see if you can defeat me."

Misty smiled, "Don't get too cocky. Let's see if you can defeat this one." She pulled out her pokeball and kissed it, "Seadra, I choose you!"

Seadra came out into the water.

May sweatdropped, _I guess Ash really did rub off on her._

"Round 3. Ready? Begin."

"Poliwrath! Dynamic Punch!" Misty didn't have the team to counter. Poliwrath leapt towards Seadra and hit it. "Double Slap! Followed by Submission!" Poliwrath hit Seadra with great power. "Circle throw!" Poliwrath threw Seadra away. "Mud Shot!" It fired a series of mud at Seadra. Misty just kept standing there. It was as if she couldn't do anything! Poliwrath just kept hitting Seadra!

"Seadra, get out of there!" Seadra tried to get up but was hit by a Dynamic Punch! "Come on Seadra! Do something!" With a final blow Poliwrath knocked over Seadra into the water. "No! Seadra!" Misty shouted.

After a few seconds, the water started to glow. "What's happening?" Simon asked. The water burst and out came a-

"Drrraaa!"

"Kingdra! You evolved!" Misty exclaimed. "But how is this possible?"

 _It's been a long time since I saw a mid-battle evolution._ May thought. Usually, Ash's Pokémon did this. Apparently, his Pokémons mostly evolved mid battle. Don't know why though.

"Tch," Simon cursed under his breath, "Poliwrath! Use Focus Blast!" Poliwrath prepared to charge.

But Misty wouldn't let herself distract twice, "Not this time, Simon! Smokescreen!" Kingdra let a lot of smoke into the field. Poliwrath couldn't see a thing. Same was the case with Simon. "Twister!" Kingdra formed a twister in the field. The smoke cleared and everyone was able to see Poliwrath stuck in the twister. "Poli!" He cried.

"Finish with Hyperbeam!" Kingdra launched a powerful blast at Poliwrath and knocked him to the platform. Poliwrath fell down face first. Thirty seconds passed and it didn't move.

"Poliwrath is unable to battle! Kingdra is the winner. Simon choose your next Pokémon."

"Poliwrath, return." Simon returned Poliwrath.

Misty also saw that Kingdra was breathing heavily. He did take a lot of damage after all. She decided, "I am forfeiting Kingdra!"

All of them looked at her, "Are you sure?" The referee asked.

"Yes, of course." Misty replied.

"Seadra did take some damage. So Kingdra must be tired." Georgio said.

Drew nodded, "It was a wise decision."

"Very well then. Kingdra will not continue to battle. Challenger send out your next Pokémon." The referee declared.

"Kingdra, return." She recalled him, "Take some rest."

"I certainly wasn't expecting that mid battle evolution. Especially, since Seadra needs a dragon scale to evolve." Simon mused.

"I'm not sure myself, Simon." Misty said, "I will have to ask Professor Oak later on."

"Fair enough. But let's see if you can defeat my next Pokémon." Simon took out his pokeball and launched it into the air, "Blastoise, I need your assistance."

The large shell Pokémon came out and stood on the platform. "See this Misty! Keystone, respond to my heart. Surpasd evolution. Mega-evolve!"

Blastoise glowed and when the light died down, there stood a Mega Blastoise, all in its glory.

Misty just smiled, "Getting stonger, huh? Very well then." Misty pulled out her pokeball, kissed it and tossed into the air, "Gyarados! I choose you!"

Gyarados came out and screamed, "RRRRRAWWWWWRRRR!"

Everyone flinched. Misty's Gyarados was actually bigger than most ones. And it didn't help the fact that he was a freakin' Gyarados.

"Gyarados, evolve!" Gyarados started to glow and its features sharpened. Now there was a more bigger Gyarados with a more scary face floating on the water. "GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAA!"

"Round 4. Ready? Begin."

Everyone was surprised. Georgio too. He knew that Misty said that Gyarados can evolve. But he thought that he had additional features like Golduck. Not that it can directly evolve into a-

"You have a Mega Gyarados! But where is your Keystone and Gyaradosite!?" Simon exclaimed.

May and Drew admired both the Mega Evolutions. _So that's what Mega Evolution is._ They both thought.

Misty knew she can't reveal her secret, so she lied, "Here is my Keystone," she showed her earing, "And Gyarados accidentally ate the Gyaradosite, so can we please continue?" She said. _Great, I hate lying._ Which was a big irony as she always denied that she liked Ash, "You know what? Let's end this battle at once. Gyarados! Leap into the air and use combo move Hyperbeam with Thunder!"

Gyarados charged both at once and shot them at Blastoise. Simon's eyes widened, "Get out of there Blastoise!" But it was too late. The combo move hit Blastoise and was sent flying beyond Simon, knocking Blastoise out and returning him to his original form. "Blastoise!" Simon quickly returned his Pokémon. The damage was brutal.

Everyone was shocked. They have never seen an attack that powerful.

"Gyarados, return." Misty returned Gyarados. That snapped them out of their trance. May rushed over to Misty and hugged her, "You won Misty! You won your first token!" Misty hugged her back. She was also happy. Though she would have to talk to Gyarados later on. He had been let out of his pokeball for three days so he must've been angry.

Simon walked over to Misty, "I don't know how you did that Misty. That Gyarados practically crushed my Blastoise."

Misty bowed her head, "I'm really sorry for Blastoise, Simon."

"It's alright," Simon said, Misty lifted her head, "Anyway, here, take your now." He pulled out the case and opened it. There it was. Shining brightly. Misty took it and awed. _I am now one step closer to achieve my dream._ She was really happy.

"Let's go to the Pokémon Center and get your Pokémons healed, Misty." Drew said.

Misty nodded and they made their way back to Pokémon Center.

The next place they would go was Pewter where Misty would challenge for her next token and Georgio for his first gym badge. May also really missed Brock, and since there was time for Hoenn league, she decided she would tag along with them. Naturally, Drew would follow her. Afterall, he was free now, being the Official Contest Master.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Well, how did you like this chapter? With Drew and May making appearance and the Battle and Misty remembering about Ash? Misty's Gyarados is really powerful, don't you think? Let me know in the reviews what you think. Constructive criticism is acceptable._

Thanks to Guest and Captain Bones for reviewing.

Next chapter will be updated later this week.

 _Please Review._

 **Bye!**


	5. What She Can Do

_**A/N:**_ _And I'm back with another chapter! I'm so happy that my midterm tests are over. And on top of that, my family decided to go on a two day vacation! It was awesome! And that's also the reason for the delay… so… yeah. Enjoy!_

 _ **Disclsimer:**_ _I don't own Pokémon franchise._

 _ **Age of Characters:**_

Brock Slate: 22

Lucy Maryn: 22

Lola Slate: 43

Forrest Slate: 15 ½

* * *

 **Chapter 5: What She Can Do**

 _In front of Pewter City railway station…_

"Come on Drew! We are going to see Brock!" May exclaimed, pulling Drew towards the Gym.

Drew sweatdropped, "Calm down May! We have to go to the Pokémon Center first."

May looked towards Drew with a baby pout and and watery eyes, "Puh-lease."

May knew it was Drew's weakness. Usually, Drew would act like he didn't care or he is not going to listen to her, but he had a thing about May's cuteness. She was really cute! It threw his hormones to the point where he couldn't control himself! He would want to hug her or cuddle her and sometimes… it really turned him on.

It was not helping either that Misty was chuckling behind him and that guy, Georgio, was acting like he wasn't the part of the group. _Embarrassing_ was his excuse.

"Let her be, Drew." Misty said, "It's been a long time since she saw Brock. And Brock is really busy now to visit her."

Drew looked at her and groaned, "If I leave her, she would definitely be lost."

True. Pewter City has also developed really well. It was an important destination for a lot of businessmen and industrialists. Pewter has become the largest industrial city of Kanto. A lot of companies had their headquarters here or had manufacturing centres. Pewter Stone was now a lot more valuable than a few years ago. And due to these, Pewter was also booming with growing population and buildings. And for people like May, it was a maze, unless you had a pokénav.

"Tell you what? May and I are going to the gym. And you and Georgio can check in the Pokémon Center and book our rooms. Okay?" Misty suggested.

Drew thought for a moment, "Okay. That's fine for me." He looked over to Georgio.

Georgio shrugged, "I don't see a problem."

"Yay!" May cheered, leaving Drew's arm and attaching herself to Misty.

"And please ask Nurse Joy where thetoken challenge is taking place. I haven't checked it yet in my Pokédex." Misty said.

"That's because you were sleeping in the train." Georgio said.

Misty laughed, "We'll meet you in the gym later."

"Bye, bye. Don't miss me too much Drew." May said, winking at Drew.

Misty and May turned around and started to walk away.

Drew was just standing there, looking at May from behind with a dreamy expression. Georgio snapped his fingers in front of his face and shook his head, "You've got it bad, dude. Let's go." Georgio said pulling Drew away towards the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _Pewter Gym… 1900hrs_

May excitedly ran towards the gym and hurriedly rung the private bell, Misty on her tail.

Pewter City gwm had gone under major renovation. It was nearly four times bigger than the previous one. Though, it was still made up of stone on the outside to keep the tradition.

The door opened to reveal a woman, looking to be mid thirties, "Hel-" Her eyebecame wide, "Oh Mew! You two are Brock's friends." She stepped aside and ushered them inside, "Come inside. Brock didn't tell me that his friends were coming."

They turned towards her, Lola, Brock's mother, "It isn't his fault Mrs. Slate. We were in the city for other reasons and decided to stop by and give a surprise to Brock." Misty said, "I hope we are not causing inconvenience."

"No, of course not." Lola shook her head and said, "All of Brock's friends are always welcome here."

While this was going on, a delicious smell made its way towards them. All of them inhaled it and were delighted. May immediately looked towards Lola with practically fire in her eyes, "That's really great smell there Mrs. Slate. What is in the dinner?" May asked.

Misty elbowed her, "Don't be rude, May."

"Oww… you didn't have to hit me." May whined.

"It's alright Misty. We are having Tofu, Sushi and Miso Soup today, May." Lola said.

"Really!?" May exclaimed.

"Yes May. Would you two like to stay for dinner?" Lola asked, they were in the living room now.

May whipped her towards Misty, "Can we Misty?"

Misty sighed, giving in, "I'm sure Brock wouldn't like it if we didn't."

"Yay!"

"But you would be the one to tell Drew and Georgio." Misty finished.

"There are more with you?" Lola asked. Misty turned towards her, "Yes. Two boys."

"Then invite them too. The dinner is still being made. And we love having guests." Lola said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." Lola smiled at them.

"Okay then. Just let me message them." Misty took out her Pokédex to message Georgio. How did she not have Drew's number?

"Please sit and have some cookies." Lola said pointing the cookie jar on the table, "I'll check up on dinner." Lola walked out from the room. The moment she stepped her foot out, a cookie made its way to May's mouth.

"May!" Misty scolded.

May looked at her, "What? She said we can have it."

Misty groaned.

"Hey Misty!" A voice called her out.

Misty turned around to see a boy about May's age in plane green tee and brown shorts. Misty smiled, "Hello Forrest. How are you?"

The boy, Forrest, Pewter Gym leader, grinned at her, "I'm doing fine. The Gym's fine too. But what about you? You weren't there in the previous league meeting two days ago. Instead, there was Lily and a guy named Dorian who called himself as the Gym leader. Lance said he is the new gym leader."

Misty smiled sheepishly, "Yeah, well… it's a long story. Anyway, Where is Brock though?"

Forrest shrugged, "He is at the construction site. But he should be home by now-"

*Ding Ding*

"Perfect timing!" Forrest said, running towards the door.

May ran too, though not without taking one last cookie in her mouth.

Misty just sighed and got up as well.

Brock had just kept his bag on the table when he was suddenly tackled in a hug, and list his balance and fell down with the person. He only heard a 'May!' His eyes widened (I don't even know if that's possible) and he looked down to actually see, "May!"

"Hi Brock! I missed you so much!" May grinned.

"I missed you too! But, oww… would you please get off of me." Brock groaned.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" May got up and helped Brock up. Brock straightened himself and looked towards May, only to see the orange headed girl. "Misty! You are here too. Let me guess, is Dawn here too?" Brock said.

"It's good to see you again Brock. But I'm sorry, only me and May are here." Misty smiled and stepped forward to hug Brock. Brock hugged her back and then let go, "I missed you too. We met last three months ago right?" Misty nodded.

"Lucy! What are you doing here!?"

Misty and Brock turned around to see May greeting a lady with black hair with some red, dressed in purple cut top and black pants.

"Hello May." Lucy smiled, "It's been a long time. How are you?"

"Oh, right. You might not have met her Misty. She is the Pike Queen Lucy. One of the mem-"

"I know who she is Brock." Misty cut him off, "We met a few months ago."

"Ah, yes. Misty. I remember you. You were the one who defeated me when we fought and not a single Pokémon of yours were defeated." Lucy said.

"I know. Pleasure to meet you again. Want to have a rematch?" Misty said, clearly pumped up for battle.

"I'd be happy to." Lucy replied with confidence and determination. Brock was not sure whose side he should take and it was getting really awkward.

"You didn't answer me Lucy. What are you doing here?" May asked.

 _Thanks May._ Brock sighed.

Lucy turned towards May and smiled, "I'm here on a two day vacation to visit Brock, my boyfriend."

Misty's and May's eyes widened. They looked towards Brock and-

"Whhhaaaaaaaattt!?"

* * *

After a lot of explainations, all of them were now sitting on the dining table, eating dinner. May was happily gulping down the food. Drew was scolding May for that. Georgio was feeling really awkward but was eating politely. And finally, Misty, Brock and Lucy were talking about different topics. There were only Brock, Forrest, and the youngest four, Suzie, Timmy, Billy and Tilly left in the house. Others had became Pokémon trainers and were on their journey. Flint, Lola, Forrest and the kids ate earlier and now it was Brock and his friends' turn.

Misty and Lucy had been on the rivalry earlier. But after finding out she was Brock's _girlfriend,_ they became really good friends. Misty was constantly teasing him that he 'finally got a girlfriend' and 'apparently someone exists that have eyes for you.'

Misty was really happy that Brock's Doctor profession was going good and was even more happy for him that soon his Breeding Center would be completed and would be open for public. And also that he now has someone to help him always by his side. Misty also told Brock about how her adventure had started and that about her dream.

"I'm really happy for you, Misty. And I'm also really proud of you." Brock said.

Misty smiled, "Thank you Brock. That reminds me," she looked towards Drew, "Did you ask Nurse Joy where the next token is?"

Drew nodded, "I did. I was trying to tell you that. For your second token you'd have to battle-"

"Me!" A voice cut Drew and caught everyone's attention. They looked towards the the door and saw none other than Lola herself.

"You should have told me earlier, Misty. I got to know from Forrest just now. You'd have to battle me to get your next token." Lola said pulling out a shiny Sapphire thing. It looked exactly like the Boulder Badge, but just shiny and Sapphire. It was really well polished, unlike the previous one.

Misty knew what this meant. She would have to battle Lola for this. But that didn't mean it would stop her. It only made it more exciting. She stood up and pointed a finger at Lola, "Well then. I challenge you for my second token Lola."

Lola smirked, "Don't think I would go easy on you."

"I prefer you won't." Misty smirked too. There was literally lightning coming out of their eyes and clashing each other.

"But first, let's eat and sleep." May said and resumed eating her Sushi.

Everyone in the room sweatdropped.

And so it was decided that Misty would have her battle next morning as well as Georgio's gym battle. Luckily, May and Drew's flight back to Hoenn was in the evening, so they would also get the chance to see the battle.

Since the guest room was empty, Brock insisted Misty and May to share it. However, the moment he said this, Drew pulled May into his arms and said that he had some business with her. Brock being protective of May said he wouldn't allow a not even sixteen years old to be alone with a boy full of hormones. In the end, May said it was fine and that Drew wouldn't do anything that would be uncomfortable for her. So, Misty would stay in the guest room and the rest will go to the Pokémon Center.

* * *

 _Next morning… 0800hrs_

After having a refreshing shower and delicious breakfast, Misty was ready for the battle. But before that she went to the Pokémon Center to get one of her Pokémons. She needed to update her team. She came back with May, Drew and Georgio. May looked a little flushed though. Seriously, those two. It wasn't like Misty didn't like the fact that May and Drew were together, but it was that she too wanted to be like that. Seeing those two, holding hands, smiling at each other, cuddling, hugging, kissing, and seeing them or Gary and Leaf or now Brock and Lucy didn't help too much.

Misty was a romantic person. When she was a kid, she longed for her Prince and her fairy tail come true. She could've had that easily, since a lot of boys came to her, all prince like. But she had fallen in love with a boy from the countryside. She didn't even meet him like in fairy tails, instead, she literally fished him out of a lake. At times like these, she became really self-conscious of her. Was she not 'pretty' enough? Was she not appealing? Not attractive? Not funny? Was she not a good company? No. People had said she has them all. But then why, she always feels a pang in her heart that she wasn't. That people were lying to her?

So she cries. She cried last night. She has cried a lot. Longing for someone to take her away from that gym she was confined in. Longing for someone to comfort her, hold her while she cries. Longing for someone who will make her laugh, keep her happy, tell her that everything's going to be all right. Longing for _him._ But…

"...ty! Misty!"

Misty snapped from her thoughts to see May shouting at her, "Huh?"

"I am calling you from three whole minutes! Are you okay?" May asked worriedly.

"Ah… I'm sorry. I was just thinking about the battle." She lied.

"Oh… I'm sure you would win! I am supporting you!" May said.

"Thanks May." Yes. She needed that. Someone to support her to achieve her dreams. And people were supporting her. It was time she did something for herself now. Not lagging behind and tagging along. Not cheering from the sidelines. Not running the gym for her sisters. Yes. She was going to win today and many more battles to come. She was going to show the world that who Misty Waterflower _is_ and what she can _do._

They entered the gym battling area. It was changed. It had a lot of audience. People were cheering for Lola standing on the other side of the now Water field with two platforms in the water.

"Good luck Misty!" May hugged her. She saw Drew and Georgio nodding art her. She hugged her back. "Now go and win that token Misty!" May patted her.

Misty nodded with determination in her eyes, "I will!"

She turned around and walked towards her side of the field.

"Misty!" She looked over to the sidelines to see May, Drew, Georgio, Lucy and Brock cheering for her. She smiled and looked back at Lola and nodded her head.

The referee stepped up, "This is the battle between Token holder Lola Slate and Challenger Misty Waterflower. Each trainers will use three Pokémon. A Pokémon can battle only one Pokémon. Substitution is allowed. Mega Evolutions are allowed as well. A trainer wins if they defeat two Pokémons of the other trainer. Ready?"

Misty and Lola nodded.

"Send out your first Pokémon."

"Go Tentacruel!" Lola sent out her jellyfish Pokémon.

"Tenta…"

Misty took out her pokeball and tossed it in the air, "Go Starmie!"

"Hiya!"

"Round 1. Begin!"

"Starmie! Use Rapid Spin!" Misty commanded her loyal Pokémon immediately. Starmie started to float in the air and spinning rapidly towards Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel! Constrict!" Lola shouted. Tentacruel lifted one of its tentacle to trap Starmie in it.

"Dodge! Use Swift!" Starmie quickly avoided the attack and proceeded to land on the platform, immediately launching a series of Swift attack towards the jellyfish.

"Protect!" A barrier appeared in front of Tentacruel, successfully blocking the attack until Starmie stopped the move. "Poison Jab!" All of a sudden Tentacruel shot out its poison covered tentacle. Misty wasn't ready. The Poison Jab hit Starmie right above its jewel. "Hiiii!" Starmie cried out. Misty gritted her teeth.

"Dive into the water!" Somehow, Starmie managed to dive into the water, disappearing from the view. "Recover!" A light emerged from the water, indicating that Starmie was indeed using Recover to heal itself.

Lola cursed under her breath, "Acid Spray!" Tentacruel released Acid into the water towards Starmie. The acid was quickly covering the water body.

Misty's eyes widened, "Get Out!" Starmie quickly emerged from the water spinning rapidly and landed on the platform. It looked fully healed now.

"Toxic Spikes!" Lola's shouted. Tentacruel immediately shot out a series of Toxic Spikes towards Starmie which hit it in its core. Starmie groaned. Lola smirked, "Hydro Pump!" Tentacruel fired a powerful water stream onto the unguarded starfish Pokémon, which hit it, cracking its jewel a bit.

"Starmie!" Misty shouted.

"Constrict!" Tentacruel wrapped his tentacle around Starmie, trapping it and crushing it. What could Misty do now? No more long range attacks. The crowd was cheering and shouting for Lola and Tentacruel. Misty looked towards Lola to see her smirking back at her. _Think._ She thought, _Think Misty. Long range attacks won't work and Starmie can't hold on for long._ Suddenly an idea hit her. _That's it._

"Full Power! Thunder!" Misty shouted. Starmie unleashed a powerful Thunder attack, still trapped in a tentacle. Tentacruel groaned loudly, "TENTAA!" releasing Starmie in the process. Starmie landed on the platform, panting.

"Psyshock!" Starmie launched the psychic attack on Tentacruel, hitting it. Tentacruel still hadn't recovered from the shock and was hit by another shock. It landed on the platform with a _thud_.

"Hyperbeam!" Misty finally commanded. Lola's eyes widened, _seriously!?_ Starmie prepared a powerful beam and launched it on Tentacruel. It hit it with a _bam_ and black smoke covered the field.

"Tentacruel!" Lola shouted.

"All right Starmie!" Misty cheered.

Soon, the smoke started to clear, thanks to the exhaust system installed in gym, reveling Tentacruel knocked out on one of the platform, "Tenta…" and Starmie standing but panting on the other, "Hiya!"

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Misty wins. Both trainers choose your next Pokémon." The referee announced.

Lola returned her Tentacruel, "You did well."

Misty returned her Starmie as well, "Thank you Starmie. Get a rest." She looked towards Lola.

* * *

"Yay!" May cheered.

"Well, Misty has grown really strong." Brock said, proud of her. Drew nodded.

"Well, after losing to her a lot of times, I understood one thing." Georgio said, folding his arms. The others looked at him, "Never underestimate Misty or her Pokémons." He said with a serious face.

* * *

The acid water was quickly replaced with fresh one to ensure a fair battle.

"I can't risk to let you win another round Misty! Face this," Lola said and threw a pokeball in the air, "Go Gyarados!" Out came Lola's Gyarados.

"RRRHHHHHAAAAAAAARRRRGGG!" Gyarados roared. The audience looked intimidated.

And to make things worse, Lola pressed her ring and said, "Gyarados! Mega Evolve!" Gyarados was soon covered in white light and when it died down, there stood an even more intimidating Mega Gyarados.

Misty was impressed by its ferocity.

"Well, to balance things out, I should send in my own Gyarados, shouldn't I?" She said pulling out her pokeball and kissed it before throwing it into the air, "Gyarados! I choose You!" Out came, Misty's Gyarados.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!"

Misty's Gyarados was only a little smaller than Lola's Mega Gyarados.

"Gyarados, Evolve!" Misty's Gyarados was covered in white light and its body grew even bigger than Lola's.

* * *

"I thought Misty said she is going to balance this?" Drew mused.

"Misty has a Mega Evolution too?" Brock asked. Drew and May nodded.

"Well, she is being unfair now." Georgio said.

"Huh?" Brock was confused.

"Go Misty!" May cheered.

* * *

Lola's eyes widened, "Tch. You might have a bigger one Misty! But let's see who's stronger! Gyarados, Thrash!" Gyarados shot its tail towards Misty's quickly.

"Gyarados! You know what to do! Win this!" Misty commanded. Gyara _(I will mention Misty's as Gyara to differentiate)_ quickly avoided the attack by diving into the water. He swiftly moved inside the water and emerged from the other side, behind Gyarados.

"Begind you! Flamethrower!" Gyarados turned around and shot out the fire attack towards Gyara. To counter, Gyara shot out a Hydro Pump. The attacks met mid air, cancelling each other out.

"Move! And then use Hydro Pump!" Lola commanded. Gyarados moved quickly aside and shot out a powerful Hydro Pump towards Gyara, hitting him. Gyara was taken aback a bit but recovered quickly. It was like he was playing around with Gyarados! The attacks didn't do much damage to him.

"Crunch!" Gyarados moved quickly towards Gyara. But before it can reach him, Gyara fired a dark pulse on Gyarados, throwing him away.

"Finish it, Gyarados!" Misty said, not liking the fact that her Gyarados was just playing around. Well, not in the middle of battle anyway.

Gyara looked over to Misty and then back to Gyarados, who was recovering from the dark pulse. Gyara then charged his Hyperbeam quickly and lanched it on Gyarados, hitting brutally. Gyarados groaned in pain, "Rrrrggghhhh" and collapsed on the platform, knocked out. Well, Gyara's Hyperbeam was _really powerful._ But Gyarados can handle even from getting hit by a Hyperbeam. So that means that was a really different level of Hyperbeam.

"G-Gyarados is unable to battle! Misty wins!" The referee declared.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!" Gyara shouted, declaring his victory.

Brock was in a shock. He hadn't watched Misty battle in ages and when he finally does, _this_ is what he sees!? There was something really wrong here. He had to talk to Misty.

And lucy was really surprised, _So this means she didn't even use her full potential while battling me._ She thought.

Lola just stood there, not believing what just happened. The crowd went silent, but soon started murmuring about what just happened now. Brock soon rushed to Gyarados's aid.

"Gyarados, return." Misty returned her most powerful Pokémon and whispered to the pokeball, "You didn't have to hit it that hard."

The crowd's voice started to be more audible.

"Who is she?"

"I think I saw her in a magazine."

"She is the Cerulean Gym leader!"

"No way dude! I batted there two days ago and the leader was a guy!"

"She is beautiful."

Misty turned towards the audience with confidence and shouted, "You wanna know who I am? I am Misty Waterflower! Daughter of William Waters and Catherine Flower! Former Cerulean Gym leader and to-be Water Pokémon Master! And I'm going to get back my father's title. Face my beauty and power! This is just a glimpse of what I can do!" She then smiled, tears welling around her eyes, and said, "Farewell. Have a nice day." She turned around and walked away from the field, leaving sheer silence.

May also got up and ran after her, Brock following.

* * *

When May reached the guest room, she creaked open the door to see Misty was already on the bed, crying. She opened the door to get inside but a hand landed on her shoulder. She looked up to see Brock. Brock shook his head and went inside himself. May closed the door, giving them privacy. It was time that Misty confronted Brock. Brock was practically her older brother. If it was anyone, then it was either Ash or Brock who can comfort her now. And it was time Misty opened up to Brock. He had to find out what's _really_ going on.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And there's that. So what do you guys think? If you like it, please share your thoughts in the review._

 _I changed the story title to_ 'Who She Is' _and updated the story summary._

 _I might have to change the story rating to T, or not. Do I have to? There are only little bit of teen things. But, still. Please suggest me._

 _Also, did you all watch the Sun and Moon episodes? The recent two? 42 and 43? Those were great! I like that Misty and Brock's characters developed off-screen. And they did their original pose from the games. I really loved their moments together. And Misty is really flirty and teasing now. She still reminds Ash that he got his badges out of pity! Lol. Anyway, if you hadn't watched, then I won't drop more spoilers. I hope we can see them in future too._

Thanks to Captain Bones for reviewing and MerlockVonBaron for favoriting and following the story and eesh1978 for following as well.

 _I will update the next chapter soon. Stay tuned!_

 **Bye!**


	6. Back Home

_**A/N:**_ _And here it is. Chapter 6. I'm writing continuously now, so the updates are frequent. And guess what? My Birthday is in on Wednesday… so as a treat I will upload another chapter! Enjoy!_

Reply to Poke shipper (Guest) c5: I'm really glad you read and liked it, thank you. And yes, Ash and Misty will reunite. The thing is that Ash is traveling in Kalos and at the same Misty is traveling in Kanto…. But she won't only travel there…. Stay tuned to see what happens. Tell you what? I'm a Pokeshipper too. Shipped them since I was ten years old. So yeah, Ash will probably appear somewhere near Ch 12 or so. I'm writing this story to elaborate what happened with Misty. The sequel to this is my original one. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Back Home**

 _Pewter Gym… Forrest vs. Georgio…_

While Misty and Brock were in the guest room, Georgio and Forrest decided to battle. Georgio was challenging for his first badge so he was pretty excited. As for May and Drew, they had gone shopping for supplies as they had their flight in the evening. Lola had given the token to Brock to give it to Misty. She was really impressed by Misty's strength.

Soon after the battle was over, the crowd had moved out of the gym and the field was once again converted to rock type for gym battles.

"Are you ready, Georgio?" Forrest said, standing on one side of the field. Over the years, Forrest had grown stronger. Ever since he lost the battle to Joy, he had been training really hard. Pewter Gym was the fourth most strongest gym, according to PokéNow Magazine Kanto Edition. And the credit goes to Forrest, his Pokémons and his hard work.

"You bet I am!" Georgio replied determinantly. He too had trained really hard. He was going to win this. He knew. And then, he would have taken the first step to achieve his goal being an Elite.

The referee stepped up, "This is an official two on two battle between Gym leader Forrest and challenger Georgio. No substitution is allowed. A trainer wins when the no Pokémon of one side can battle any longer."

"Go Rhyperior!" Forrest said, bringing out his faithful Pokémon.

"Rhhhhyyyyy…" The drill Pokémon stood there, in all it's glory.

"Tch. I should've brought pelliper." Georgio muttered. It was true. Georgio had updated his team. Pelliper was no longer in his original six Pokémon in hand. It was going to be difficult.

Georgio pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the air, "Let's show him what we got Delcatty." Delcatty appeared in front of Rhyperior. She was Georgio's starter Pokémon, given to him by his father as a Skitty. They were like best friends.

Forrest raised an eyebrow, "Delcatty, eh? I wonder why?" _A trainer sending a Delcatty in front of Rhyperior? I would have to be cautious. He must've chosen for a reason._

"Ready? Begin." The referee announced.

"Hammer Arm!" Rhyperior charged towards Delcatty with his powerful Hammer Arm no mercy.

"Dodge!" Georgio quickly countered. Delcatty dodged it successfully. "Ice Beam!" Delcatty charged an ice beam and shot it towards Rhyperior, though only hitting his arm which was now covered in ice.

"Tch. Horn Attack!" Forrest cursed and commanded Rhyperior. Rhyperior charged towards Delacatty with his Horn Attack.

"Protect!" Georgio said. Delcatty quickly put up a barrier in front of her. Rhyperior hit the barrier and cracked it slightly. "Rain Dance!" Clouds gathered inside the gym and it started to rain, seriously effecting Rhyperior.

"Rock Wrecker!" Forrest commanded. Rhyperior hit Delcatty with his Rock Wrecker. Delcatty hit the ground and groaned in pain. "Drill run!" Rhyperior charged his drill and rushed towards Delcatty.

"Delcatty! Get up, use Grass Knot!" Delcatty struggled and got up and quickly used Grass Knot. Rhyperior didn't see it and fell down on the ground face first. "Solar Beam!" Delacatty charged a Solar Beam quickly and launched it on Rhyperior, hitting him on his back. Rhyperior groaned.

"Rhyperior!" Forrest shouted. _How fast._ He thought. "Get up, use Stone Edge!" Rhyperior got up, struggling and then used Stone Edge on Delcatty.

"Quick! Double Team!" Delcatty multiplied herself, confusing Rhyperior and was saved. "Last Resort!" Delcatty used Last Resort. Super effective. It hit Rhyperior and he fell on the ground.

"Get up Rhyperior!" Rhyperior struggled to get up. He finally got up, but again fell down on his knees, unintentionally providing Delcatty time to recover. He finally got up. "Megahorn!" Forrest commanded. Rhyperior charged towards Delacatty with his Megahorn.

"Hyperbeam!" Georgio said, but Rhyperior was too close. The attacks collided with a _Boom_ and dust got everywhere.

When the dust settled, Delcatty was struggling to stand and Rhyperior was seen on the ground, knocked out.

"Rhyperior!" Forrest shouted.

"Rhyperior is no longer able to-" The referee started.

Suddenly, Delcatty lost her balane and she too fell on the ground and fainted.

"Delcatty!" Georgio shouted.

"Ahem! Both Rhyperior and Delcatty are unable to battle. Trainers choose your final Pokémon." The referee concluded.

"Rhyperior, return." Forrest returned his Pokémon.

"Return Delcatty." Georgio called back his Pokémon, "You did well."

"I must say, that Delcatty is really strong." Forrest complimented.

Georgio looked up and smiled, "Thanks. You're pretty good too."

Forrest grinned, "Well, now its time for showdown." He pulled out a pokeball, "Let's go, Gigalith!"

"Giiiiii…." The Rock Pokémon appeared on the field.

Georgio raised his eyebrow. He hadn't seen a Pokémon like this before. He pulled out his Pokédex, given to him by Prof. Oak, _"Gigalith. The Compressed Pokémon. Compressing the energy from its internal core lets it fire off an attack capable of blowing away a mountain. The blasts of energy it makes from sunbeams have terrifying power. However, it's not able to fire its blasts at night or on rainy days."_

 _Unovan Pokémon._ Georgio thought.

"Lucy got me this as a Boldore on my birthday. And I've taken really good care of him. You can see the result. We are like best friends now. Right Gigalith?" Forrest said.

"Gigalith!" The Pokémon cheered.

True. Forrest takes really good care of the Pokémons and help them get stronger. He really has proved himself as a worthy gym leader.

"Well then, I will use type advantage against him." Georgio said, pulling out a pokeball, "Come on out, Breloom!"

The dual Grass/Fighting type appeared on the field, "Brelooom!"

Forrest frowned. Georgio smirked.

"Ready? Begin."

"Mach Punch!" Georgio commanded quickly to Brelloom. Breloom rushed towards Gigalith with its Mach Punch.

"Iron defense!" Forrest countered, though Gigalith still took some damage as it was not very effective. Forrest took advantage of Breloom's closeness and shouted "Power Gem!" Gigalith prepared its gem attack.

"Get out!" Georgio quickly commanded. Breloom got out but was still hit a bit. "Leech seed!" Breloom shot two seeds on Gigalith, which turned into long vines and trapped him, also hurting him.

"Gigalith!" Forrest shouted. "Come on, use Rock Slide!" Gigalith shot a series of rock at Breloom, which hit it perfectly.

"Breloom!" Georgio shouted. He cursed under his breath. "Use Bullet seed!" Brelloom fired the Bullet Seed attack on Gigalith, hitting it. Gigalith groaned.

"Flash Cannon!" Forrest commanded. Gigalith charged a Flash Cannon and launched it towards Breloom.

"Dodge!" Breloom luckily got out of the way just in time. "Megadrain!" Georgio commanded.

"Rock Blast!" Forrest commanded.

The two attacks hit each other and caused a large _Boom,_ cancelling each other out.

"That's enough! Let's end this Breloom! Leech seed!" Georgio said. Breloom again launched two seeds on Gigalith and weakened it by trapping. "Force Palm!" Breloom cahrged forward quickly towards the now weaker Pokémon and hit it with a Force Palm. "Sky Uppercut!" Breloom quickly got back and jumped in the air and successfully landing an uppercut on Gigalith. "Dynamic Punch!" Brelloom hit Gigalith with a powerful punch one last time.

Gigalith fell down on the ground with a loud _thud,_ knocked out.

"Gigalith is unable to battle. The match goes to Breloom and Georgio." The referee announced.

"Alright Breloom! You did it!" Georgio celebrated.

Forrest sighed and returned Gigalith, "You did great. Take a rest." He then looked up to see Georgio congratulating Breloom and returning it. He walked over to the other side of the field.

"You were great Georgio." Forrest said.

"Thanks." Georgio smiled.

They shook hands. Forrest then pulled out the Boulder Badge from his pocket and placed it in Georgio's hand, "You are now worthy to have the Boulder Badge."

Georgio stared it. This was his first Badge. He was now one step closer in achieving his dreams. He was more determined now.

"Congratulations Georgio." They looked their side to see Misty, Brock, Lucy, May and Drew. "You finally got your first badge." Misty said. Georgio grinned.

"Forrest, me and Misty would like to battle, if you don't mind." Brock said. Everyone looked at them.

"For what?" Forrest asked.

"Just because." Brock replied, no emotion on his face.

This was not like Brock. Usually, he would state the reason if he wanted to have a battle someone. Just because? Forrest looked over to Misty. She seemed troubled for some reason. Whatever was Brock's reason to battle must be because of Misty. Forrest respected Misty's decision of not revealing her reason, especially after that stunt she pulled up in the morning. So he gave in.

"Okay." Forrest said, "I'm gonna judge." He walked to the position of the referee.

"Sure, thanks." Misty said. She and Brock walked to either side of the field.

"One on one?" Forrest said.

Brock and Misty nodded.

"Okay. Ready? Begin." Forrest said.

"Go Steelix!" Brock sent out his loyal Steel/Grpund type Pokémon.

"GGGRRRRRRRRAAAAA!" Steelix screamed.

Everyone was curious as to why they were battling in the first place. Especially, if they hadn't battled since forever.

Misty took and deep breath in, and slowly breathe out. She then moved her hand towards her pokeball belt and suddenly as if sensing her thoughts and movements, one of her pokeball burst open and revealed Golduck, standing on the field.

Georgio's eyes widened. Brock raised his eyebrow. Others just observed.

Suddenly, Golduck's eyes became blue and he clutched his head. And as if on an instinct, Misty's head started throbbing badly. She clutched her head and hair. And in a sync, they both screamed.

"GOOOOOOOOLLLLLLLLLL!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH"

"MISTY!" May, Drew and Lucy screamed and stood up.

But Brock raised one of his arms, indicating them not to interfere. He then folded his arms and observed.

Misty's pain only increased. Her eyes became bloodshot. Blood started to come out of her nose. But Golduck's features started to change. His arms, tail and legs became Ice Red in color. Two more jewels appeared on his forehead on either side of the original one and another appeared in the area between his neck and chest.

After nearly a minute, Misty's headache started to go away. Blood stopped and her eyes became normal. Eventually, she was back to normal. She let go of her head and looked up to Brock. She didn't faint this time. She had gotten stronger.

Brock was surprised. He really was. Everyone else was in a shock as to what happened. Georgio was surprised too as she didn't faint this time.

"B-Brock?" Misty stuttered.

"You know Misty? I am not a Pokémon Watcher. Tracy might be able to elaborate on this. But I might have a theory of this." Brock said. Misty nodded, urging him to continue, "Basically, Psyduck used to have a headache all the time, right? So when he evolved, the headache got much worse than before, to the point where he couldn't handle it anymore. Having become smart since he evolved, he decided to transfer some of his headache to you. That explains why you suffer too. And in return he takes some of your well… you know what you told me about." Misty understood that he was talking about her powers. Others didn't. "That explains his transformation and increase in strength. In this process, Golduck forms a psychic connection with you. So now, you too are connected and will work in a sync." Brock concluded.

"Well, that explains quite a lot." Misty said.

"As for Kingdra, he might have come in contact with a Dragon Scale when you were in the beach, training. So that's normal." Brock said, "But I'm not sure about your Gyarados."

During the talk in the guest room alone, Misty had told Brock everything she knew about herself and her family. She even showed him her power and asked him about Golduck, sudden evolution of Kingdra and Gyarados' unusual Mega Evolution.

"Now, I wanna test Goduck's power. Tell him to attack Misty." Brock said.

Misty nodded and told Golduck, "Use Hydoro Pump!" Golduck had become really fast. He quickly launched a powerful stream of water towards Steelix and hit it. Steelix groaned loudly.

"Tch. I might have to increase Steelix's power too." Brock said, pulling out his necklace, "Steelix! Mega Evolve!" Steelix was covered in a white light. When it died down, there stood a really large Mega Steelix.

"Now Misty, I want you to tell Golduck to attack without saying anything. Just try to tell him by thinking to attack. Kind of like Sabrina uses her psychic powers." Brock said.

Misty nodded and concentrated towards Golduck. _Golduck. If you can can hear me, use Hyperbeam. Hyperbeam._ She thought.

Golduck, as if he heard her, put both his hands beside his head and his jewels started to glow, launching three separate Hyperbeams which merged into one, going quickly towards Steelix.

Brock's eyes widened, "Sterlix! Counter with Dragon Breath." Steelix quickly prepared and launched a Dragon Breath, just before the Hyperbeam hit him. The attacks collided near Steelix, but the Hyperbeam was more powerful and hit Steelix. Steelix screamed in pain and fell down on the ground, though not defeated.

Brock quickly returned Steelix, not wanting to cause him pain anymore. The truth was, Brock wasn't even going to battle Misty. He was just training her. Giving her advice. Just like a big brother should. He would always be there for Misty, no matter what. Especially after what she has revealed to him.

Brock walked over to the other side of the field, others following him, "That puts you in an advantage in battles now, Misty. Your opponent won't even know what attack you're going to use. Though I say that you regularly train with Golduck so that next time, you don't have to waste your blood nor have a headache." Misty nodded. Brock then smiled and put in hand on Misty's shoulder, "And you _are_ worth of this Misty. Your Grandmother must've thought a lot before entrusting you."

Tears welled up in Misty's eyes. She hugged Brock tightly, "Thank you so much Brock!" Brock hugged her back and soothed her, "It's alright. Everything will be fine now." They let go. "Make us proud Misty. Go and make your dreams come true okay?"

Misty smiled and laughed.

"Are you okay Misty?" May asked.

"I am now May." Misty smiled at her.

May hugged her.

In the evening, everyone had to leave… Lucy had to go back to return back, Brock had some work in Jhoto ( _Where he would meet Cilan)_ so he will be going to airport as well as May and Drew had to catch a flight to Rustoboro City so that May can continue her journey with Drew by her side. And lastly, Misty and Georgio will continue on to Cerulean City, where Georgio will battle for his next Badge and Misty would be with her family. Misty and Georgio took a sleeper train, not a high speed one, so they would reach Cerulean next morning.

After a heartfelt goodbye and some sincere promises, everyone walked away to their own path. They will meet each other again.

* * *

 _Next morning…_

Misty and Georgio stepped out of the railway station to see the beautiful horizon of the Cerulean City. Misty loved her hometown. Especially now that she helped it develop a lot. Sure there were mayors of the cities and the government but, gym leader and champions and masters were seen as a public influence.

So when Misty started to invest in the city's development, all the others in the city started too. Cerulean was a really well planned city from expressways to skyscrapers and parks, malls, theaters, industries, rapid transport elevated metro and now a newly built railway station having high speed railway facility and a large airport.

It was now also connected to the beach by both railway and roadways. Cerulean was not a seaside city, but it had a river connected to the sea, near Bill's lighthouse. So now it attracted a lot of tourists and generated a lot of income by it. Cerulean and Vermilion were now the third most populated cities in the whole Kanto, having a little more than 750K people.

They walked out to see Dorian standing there, waiting for them.

"Hey Dorian!" Misty called out and hastened towards him waving her arms. Dorian turned around to see them. "Misty! How are you?" They hugged each other briefly.

"I'm fine Dorian. I've already gotten two tokens." Misty said smiling, "How are you? And my sisters? And the gym?" Misty started bombarding questions at him.

"Woah, woah. Calm down Misty." Dorian said, "Everything's fine. Let's go to the gym first. Your sisters are waiting."

Misty nodded, "But first, I want a sundae with chocolate syrup and a cherry on top, along with cheeseburger and fries." She declared.

Dorian sighed.

After fulfilling Misty's wishes and dropping off Georgio at the Pokémon Center- he said he will be back tomorrow and something about visiting his family too -they set out to the gym in Dorian's Dodge Charger. Soon, the Cerulean Gym came into view. Misty felt proud of herself looking at it. After the renovation, it had become really large and beautiful and was now one of the tourist destinations in the city. ( _Talking about Cerulean Gym from Sun and Moon Anime)_

When the car stopped, Misty quickly opened the door and rushed inside, Dorian following slowly.

Misty passed by the Gym's area where all the Gym's Pokémon were- her Pokémons had been transferred to Professor Oak's ranch -greeting them happily and rushing further inside.

She reached the living room to finally see her sisters happily chatting with each other. _Odd,_ she thought. Usually, if they were together, they would be busy manicuring themselves or applying make up.

Lily looked up to see Misty standing there, "Misty!" she said, cathing the attention of the other two. She and Daisy got up and and hugged her. Violet didn't. Misty raised her eyebrow. Lily noticed this and smiled.

The two let go of her and then Lily said, "Misty, there's a lot of surprise waiting for you!"

"Huh?"

Lily dragged Misty and Daisy on the couch and made them sit.

"What's going on-" Misty's sentence was cut off when Lily shoved Daisy's left hand on her face.

"Notice something?" Lily asked excitedly.

Misty leaned forward to see what Lily was trying to say and suddenly, a shiny substance caught her eye. It was a gold ring with a medium sized diamond on top of it, glistening brightly on her ring finger. Misty looked up to see Daisy and said, "He didn't." Daisy nodded, tears forming on her eyes.

Misty instinctively hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy for you!" Daisy hugged her back. Dorian walked in by now and smiled at the scene.

It was official now. Tracy Sketchit had proposed Daisy Waterflower. Her sister was engaged now. Daisy was going to be married in a few months. Tracy was going to be her brother now.

They let go of each other and Misty asked, "Where is he now?"

Daisy sighed, "He is at Bill's. Had to do some work for Professor Oak."

Misty nodded. Lily grabbed Misty's hand and pulled her up, "There's one more big surprise Misty!" She dragged her to Violet and sat herself and her on the ground.

Lily then slowly lifted Violet's top and guided Misty's hand towards Violet's stomach and moved it around, "Do you feel something?"

Misty moved her hand around. What was Lily talking about? There was nothing there except the bulge in her lower abdo-

Misty snapped herself and looked up to Violet, then at Lily who nodded, then back at Violet who said, "Fourteen weeks along, Misty." Tears started falling down her eyes. She got up and hugged Violet, who hugged her back.

She didn't know what to say. Her sister was freakin' pregnant! She was going to be an aunt! She was going to have a niece or nephew or both!

Tears welled up in Lily's eyes. Dorian noticed this and hugged her from the side. She smiled at him and put her head on his shoulder.

Daisy smiled at the scene. Everything's going to be fine now. They were going to be a big, happy family.

But that smile turned into a frown when she saw water pouring out of Misty's hand. Misty didn't seem to notice this. She was going to have a talk with her.

* * *

 _Later that evening…_

Misty was in her room, thinking about the past few days that have passed by. So much had happened in a short period of time. Jackie was going to take a break from Pokémon Ranger duty once Violet was six months along. She had also consulted Tracy and guess what? Brock's theory was right afterall.

Everyone was happy now. Although, somewhere along the lines, something was missing. Sure, she was happy for her sisters and all, but… she envied them. She too wanted to be happy like that. It's not like she hadn't tried. But everytime she wanted to move on and be romantically involved with some other guy, _his_ face popped up in her mind. It always does. She can't stop it. She has fallen too deep and the opening has closed now. It's like she is trapped again.

[Knock Knock]

Misty's chain of thoughts snapped. She sat up and said, "Come in." The door opened and Daisy walked in.

"Misty," She closed the door behind and locked it, "We have to talk."

And so they did. Daisy told her everything about everything that their Grandmother had told her, which was everything. From what happened to their family, whom Misty believed died in a car accident, to things related to the league. She was surprised when Daisy started to talk about the league and even more when she came to know that every league was now infiltrated by different evil organizations. That they can't trust a member of league or G-Men now. The league was being corrupted from inside, the loyal members now a part of those evil organizations.

Daisy told Misty that their Grandmother had said that this time will come someday and the Champions won't listen to anyone and that her, Misty had to convince them, either by talk or by force. Misty was surprised by this that, she had would have to fight those Champions. Daisy also told her that she had to go and convince the previous Pokémon Master, Red- who was on top of My. Silver -to come back, also an order of her Grandmother. Misty knew from then on that her journey was not going to be ordinary now. Daisy also gave her the Wind and Land necklace, preserved by her family for centuries, telling her that she would know when to use them and that the three necklaces would together protect her.

It was definitely a long day for Misty.

* * *

 _Next morning…_

Georgio had come to battle for his next badge. Misty also got the chance to see Dorian's strength. Although Georgio had to use only two Pokémon. But, the good thing was that Cerulean Gym had only gone down one spot, becoming the third toughest gym.

So now with both Georgio having his second badge and Misty having her second token, they both set out for Vermilion after the goodbyes. They were traveling for the last time together as after this, Misty would have to go to Jhoto and Georgio would continue his journey.

But one thing was sure, Misty's journey became a lot more complicated.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And that's it. Sorry as this was a little short, or was it? But I promise that the next one would be longer._

 _And one thing I want to share with you all… I am currently living away from my home. This is the first time I have been away from my parents for almost six months and they won't be here on my birthday… I'm turning sixteen this Wednesday. I only have my friends here and you all guys. So it would mean a lot to me if you reviewed… like the last one from a guest, it made me smile. Anyway, stay tuned! Next chapter on Wednesday!_

 _Please review._

Thanks to Poke shipper (Guest) for reviewing.

 **Bye!**


	7. Reunion with Old Friends and Trouble

_**A/N:**_ _Sorry for the delay! You see, I have already started writing on Pokeshiping Week 2017. I kind of forgot to update this chapter! Anyway… read on…_

Reply to Guest from c6: Don't worry. I have really great plans for Ash.

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ _I don't own Pokémon franchise._

 _ **Age of Characters:**_

Ritchie Hiroshi: 16½

Melody Clarson: 16½

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Reunion with Old Friends and Trouble**

 _Vermilion City…_

 _Ah... the fragrance of the sea…_ Was Misty's first thought as soon as she stepped out of the railway station. She hasn't been able to go to seaside for a long time but now, she was really excited. The station was built really close to the Bay, elevated from the ground. Misty rushed forward towards the railings of the building, the water body clearly visible, shining reddish due to sunset time, and Pelippers and Swannas flying over it, with distant honks of ships. She could live here all her life!

"Misty!" She was snapped out of her fantasy when Georgio called out to her. She rolled her eyes and turned to see Georgio, "Let's go. The Pokémon Center is half an hour away from here." He said.

Misty sighed and moved along.

They went to the rapid transport subway section and got on one of the trains. Due to no space left in the city, the railway station and the airport had to be built on the outskirts of the city. Vermilion had also developed a lot. Although, the old buildings haven't been destroyed. The old ones are there near the sea and as you move further away, bigger buildings and skyskrapers were more common. The city had subway beneath it. And on top of the tallest buildings, telescopes were installed from where you could see all of Vermilion and even the distant Cycling Road, Route 17 and it's counterpart, the highway for other forms of land transportation.

" _We are now arriving at Pokémon Center station. Pokémon Center station. The doors will open on the right. Please do not lean against the door. Thank you."_ The announcement was made in the train. Georgio nodded at Misty. She got up from where she had been sitting and they made their way towards the door. The train soon stopped at the station. They got out of it and headed upwards to the ground. Once they reached there, they noticed they were standing right in front of the Pokémon Center.

It was nearly time for sunset now. Misty really wanted to hurry up, get a room and quickly go to the beach. Vermilion was really famous for its romantic sunsets. A lot of people came out this time to see the sun setting by the seaside.

"Come on, hurry Georgio!" Misty said before sprinting towards the Pokémon Center, hearing a faint, ' _Wait!'_ behind her.

She quickly got inside the Pokémon Center, which was really crowded with people- most of them ready to head over to the beach -and rushed towards the Nurse Joy's desk.

"Hello! How may I help you?" Nurse Joy said, smiling.

"Me and my friend would be staying here, so we need two single rooms please." Nurse Joy nodded, Georgio came now and put his hands on his knees, panting, he said, "What's the rush, Misty?"

Misty turned towards him, two swipe keys in her hand, "You'll see." She said smiling, handing a key to him, "Now come on! No time to waste!" Misty said running towards the gate. Georgio sighed and followed.

* * *

 _Vermilion City Beach… 1753hrs_

Misty reached the beach, which was crowded with people sitting there, mostly couples and families. She raced towards the shoreline, to get a better view. When she reached there, she took off her red and blue sneakers, with white stripes, and took them in her hand, going into the water till it covered her feet. She was wearing a light yellow coloured top with thin light black stripes and a bit of sleeve off her shoulder, tucked inside a medium blue colored shortsalong with a side ponytail with a blue band. She had a red sling back on one of her shoulder.

( _ **A/N:**_ _Some of you asked for her appearance so here it is. If you want to see a detailed one, this is the link,_ _Image_ _. I don't own the picture.)_

The sun had just started to set in now. Misty loved watching the sunset and moon at night. Why? First, It was romantic. But more than that, she had so many happy and sad memories of it. When she travelled with Ash, Brock and Tracy, they used to just stand at their campsite, watching the sun go down. Most of the times, she and Ash used to stand side by side, Pikachu on his shoulder, and Brock would usually be cooking dinner and Tracy would be drawing a sketch of it. She doesn't even know how many times she wanted to hold Ash's hand then.

But then came the sad side. Honestly, it weighed more than the happy ones. There were a lot of saf memories of a lot of things, like leaving Butterfree, Primeape, Squitle, Pidgeot. But, what surpassed all was the day she stopped travelling with Ash and Brock. Misty remembers that evening and that sunset really well. And she cries most of the time she sees one if she's alone. That day, she wanted to go Pallet with him and then on his next journey, by his side. But instead, she had to go to Cerulean and be stuck there.

A tear cascaded down her cheek, down her chin and dripped a drop in the salty water. As soon as it touched the sea, it glowed blue around there and then the whole sea glowed brightly and continued glowing. The crowd was shocked by this. The people who were in the water, immediately ran towards the beach, but Misty stood there, looking at the sunset, lost in the past.

The sun came down and just as the last bit of it went down, a green flash erupted from there. But this time, everyone could see it. And it wasn't for a couple of seconds. No, it was for a larger duration. Enough for people to capture it in their cameras. They haven't seen such a beautiful one like this before. _What caused this?_ Was their thoughts.

Misty sighed and turned towards the beach and walked back. As soon as she came out of the water, it became normal again, looking dull than before. She got down on her knees and wore her shoes, Georgio was now standing by her side.

"That was really beautiful, Misty." Georgio said. He had looked at all the things happened right now. It truly looked beautiful. He had also captured an image.

Misty got up and looked at him smiling.

Georgio couldn't help but ask, "That was caused because of you, right?"

Misty sighed and looked towards the sea, "Yes. Maybe." She looked back at him, "But it wasn't like it was intentional or someth-" Misty stopped speaking. Why? She saw something on the beach, or rather, someone. It was a boy sitting on the beach who looked a lot like Ash, but wasn't him. He had Auburn hair and was wearing a white jacket shirt, with red lining designs and a red and white cap with denim jeans and red sneakers. He had black and red fingerless gloves on his hands, one of which was wrapped around a beautiful girl, also having Auburn hair with a red sleeveless tee and denim jeans, folded at her ankles.

Misty's eyes widened. She started walking quickly towards them and shouted, "Ritchie! Melody! Over here!" The two looked up to see Misty running towards them. They too got up, "Misty!" They shouted.

* * *

 _Pokémon Center… 1930hrs_

Later at the Pokémon Center, the four people were chatting and catching up with each other, all of it while eating dinner.

Misty told them about her ongoing journey, to which they both congratulated her and wished her luck. Georgio too told them about his journey as entering in the Kanto League. And to their surprise, they found out that Ritchie too would be entering the Kanto League this year. Apparently, if you have collected all the badges of a League and registered in it, they'd be valid for the next four years. So Ritchie had to travel all of Kanto again. He had already gotten three badges now, including the Vermilion one he challenged today. And from there, a new friendly rivalry between Ritchie and Georgio had initiated. Misty told Ritchie that she had a feeling that this time, he was gonna achieve his dreams. He was thankful to her for supporting him.

And then the conversation shifted to Melody. Misty was seeing her six months later now. They have become really good friends in the years that passed by. Melody often came to Cerulean to visit Misty when she was a gym leader. They had a lot of fun together. Misty found out that Ritchie and Melody had the 'love at first sight' thing. This happened when Ritchie came to Shamouti after defeating Orange League champion Drake. But since it officially belonged Ash, Ritchie won't be considered as a victor. Ritchie and Melody had been in a relationship for four months now. She was going through Kanto region with him, supporting him as well as doing a year worth of field research in Pokémon Philosophy needed to become a Pokémon Philosopher.

But things got interesting when Georgio started to talk about Misty's previous two battles and how she won them. Ritchie was more intrigued by Misty's power while Melody was trying to find a philosophical reason behind all this. Although she found this all odd, really _odd,_ she kept quiet, seeing Misty's tensed expression.

"Did you know Misty? Ash jumped from the top of Prism tower in Lumiose City." Ritchie said.

Misty's eyes widened, "What!?"

Ritchie sweatdropped, "Calm down. He is okay. This was about four months ago. It was on the news."

Misty leaned back and sighed, but her was still beating really fast. _I swear to Arceus,_ she thought, _Why does he do that?_

After the conversation was over, Ritchie immediately looked at Misty with determined eyes and said, "Misty, Let's battle!"

Misty was perplexed, "Are you sure? Like, right now?"

Ritchie nodded, "I'm sure! I'm too excited right now. Let's battle in the field here at the Pokémon Center."

Misty looked at Melody, who nodded. It seemed like she didn't have any objection, rather she also seemed eager to watch her battle. Misty sighed, "Okay. Let's go."

 _Battling area…_

Misty and Ritchie we're standing opposite to each other on either side of the field. Georgio was going to referee. Melody sat on the sidelines with a notepad and a pen in her hands.

"Is three on three okay?" Georgio asked.

Misty nodded. Ritchie replied with a "Yup!"

"Okay. This is a three on three battle. Substitution is not allowed. Mega Evolutions are allowed. A trainer wins when neither Pokémon of the other can no longer battle. Choose your first Pokémon." Georgio said the rules.

"Hey Misty!" Ritchie said, "I want you to use your strongest Pokémons."

"You won't be able to handle them Ritchie!" Misty said.

Ritchie grinned, "Then I will make you bring them out." He pulled out a pokeball and launched it in the air, "Let's go Sparky!"

Ritchie sent out his faithful friend in the field. Sparky came out on the field. But something was different, he seemed bigger. Well of course he was, he had evolved into a Raichu!

"Rai!" Sparky said.

"I didn't expect that. I thought you too didn't want your Pikachu to evolve." Misty said, impressed at the sight.

"I never said that, did I?" Ritchie said rubbing the underside of his nose with his index finger.

 _I swear he acts a lot like Ash._ Misty thought.

Misty moved her hand to bring out a pokeball when suddenly one of them burst open and a Eevee was standing in the field with a determinant, "Eevee!"

Misty's eyes widened, "Eevee! Come back!" While Misty has trained with Eevee, she was still young to evolve. Yes she can battle, but not a Pokémon like this strong Raichu.

Eevee turned towards Misty and ran towards her, standing at her feet. Misty bent down and scratched her chin, to which she gleed. Melody was watching everything carefully.

"You're not yet ready to battle this, Eevee." Misty said softly, letting go of her chin, keeping her hand there though.

But Eevee shook her head and said, "Ee vee vee."

Ritchie was waiting.

Misty was surprised. She was able to make out what she said. Not able to understand but just able to make out what she was saying by her actions, "But Eevee, you-"

She was cut off when Eevee put her hand on Misty's and it glowed for a couple of seconds. Everyone's eyes widened. Melody not taking her eyes off for a second.

"Vee vee." Eevee said. Misty knew what it meant. She was ready to battle. Misty moved aside and brought out theme Water Stone, a gift from Gary, "Are you ready?" Misty asked. Eevee nodded and touched the Water Stone.

Eevee started to evolve and soon there stood a stronger Vaporeon who cheered with a, "Vay!" Vaporeon turned and walked back into the field and faced Raichu. Ritchie became attentive now.

"We are ready." Misty said.

"Oh… so did the sea water glow because of this Eevee?" Ritchie asked.

Everyone fell down anime style, if that's possible.

"No.." Misty whispered. Melody heard this.

Georgio nodded, "Ready? Begin."

"Raichu, Thunderbolt!" Ritchie commanded immediately. Raichu generated electricity, "Raaaaiiiiiii" and shot it, "Chhhuuuuu!"

Misty's eyes widened, "Vaporeon! Get out!" Vaporeon got out just in the last moment. "Water gun!" Vaporeon fired a jet of water towards Raichu. Raichu just moved out of the way, avoiding it easily.

"Thunder Punch!" Raichu rushed towards Vaporeon with a thunder charged fist.

"Quick Attack! Move out of there." Vaporeon quickly and swiftly out of the way. "Tail Whip!" Vaporeon jumped in the air and hit Raichu with her tail. "Blizzard!" Vaporeon unleashed powerful cool winds towards Raichu, who was moved back.

"Raichu! Wild Charge!" Raichu powered up and rushed towards Vaporeon quickly and hit her.

"Vay!" Vaporeon groaned.

"Vaporeon!" Misty shouted.

"Finish it with Thunderbolt!" Raichu powered up and unleashed a powerful Thunderbolt that directly hit Vaporeon. Vaporeon groaned and fell on the ground, unconscious.

"Vaporeon is no longer able to battle. Raichu wins. Choose your next Pokémon Misty." Georgio said.

Misty sighed and returned Vaporeon, "You did great Vaporeon. Soon, you'll be able to battle really good." She looked up to Ritchie, "You really have gotten stronger Ritchie. You weren't kidding when you said you'll make me bring out my strongest Pokémons." Ritchie smiled. "So get ready." Misty said and put her hand on her hip and just stood there. All of them waited.

Thirty seconds passed by and nothing happened. Misty sweatdropped. She laughed nervously and brought out a pokeball, launching it and revealing Golduck.

"What the hell Golduck!? I thought you will appear like you always do! Now that I need you, you don't come out!" She scolded him.

Golduck laughed nervously, then clutched his head in pain, though not much. Misty too clutched her head. This time it didn't hurt that much but blood still came out of her nose. Golduck began to tranform. Melody observed everything. Misty turned normal after some time.

"Don't think you can defeat me now, Misty." Ritchie said.

"I'm not thinking about anything, Ritchie." Misty said.

"Ready? Begin."

"Golduck! Disable!" Golduck's eyes glowed blue. Raichu was unable to move now.

"Tch. Snap out of it Raichu!" Ritchie said. Raichu soon snapped out of it. But that wasn't for long.

"Cross Chop!" Golduck rushed forward quickly and hit Raichu with a powerful blow. "Psyshock!" Golduck unleashed the Psychic attack and hit Raichu! He was so fast! It was like Misty wasn't giving Ritchie any opening.

"Light Screen!" The room flashed white once. Raichu was blinded. "Finish with Hyperbeam!" Golduck launched his powerful Hyperbeam and hit Raichu. Critical hit.

"Raichu!" Ritchie screamed. Raichu fell on the ground with swirls in his eyes.

"Raichu is unable to battle. Golduck wins. Choose your next Pokémon Ritchie." Georgio said.

"Return Sparky." Ritchie returned his Raichu, "You did well." He looked back at Misty, "I didn't expect that Misty." He pulled out his next pokeball and threw it, and out came a Charizard, "Rrrwwwwaaa…"

"Is that Zippo?" Misty asked.

"Sure is." Ritchie said, grinning.

"Ready? Begin."

"Flare Blitz!" Charizard shot the fire move on Golduck.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty countered with the Water move. "Aqua Jet!" Golduck covered itself in a jet of water and moved towards Charizard.

"Air Slash!" Ritchie said. Charizard also flew towards Golduck. They collided mid air and cancelled each other's moves.

"Ice Beam!" Golduck immediately hit Charizard with the Ice beam, which wasn't very effective. "Tail Whip!" Golduck jumped into the air and landed a blow on Charizard with his tail. "Water Pulse!" Golduck formed a ball of water in his hands and hit Charizard with it. Charizard groaned. Golduck was tired now.

"Charizard! Inferno!" Charizard launched the powerful fire move on Golduck and hit him. Golduck groaned from the heat. "Blaze!" Ritchie said. Charizard activated its ability. "Finish this with Flare Blitz!"

"Abilities eh? No worries! Goluck! Finish this with Hyperbeam!" Golduck too prepared his Hyperbeam and launched it.

The two attacks collided, trying to establish dominance over the other. It soon exploded and smoke covered the battling area. Everyone was coughing. Thanks to the Exhaust System there, it didn't take long for the smoke to clear out. When it did, both Pokémos were lying unconscious on the field.

"Both Charizard and Golduck are unable to battle. Trainers choose your next Pokémon." Georgio declared.

Misty returned Golduck, "Rest up." She looked back at Ritchie who had returned Zippo, "I didn't know there was a way Golduck can be defeated." She said.

"Now that's a compliment." Ritchie said smiling. But then his expression hardened. He looked at the security guard at the entrance of the field and nodded at him. The guard nodded back and walked out, closing the door from outside. The windows were covered with shutters. Georgio and Misty were confused. "I have to do this for the sake of my next Pokémon. If anyone found out about him, it would not be good. So I asked Nurse Joy for her assistance." Ritchie said. They looked at him.

Ritchie pulled out a pokeball, an Ultra Ball, and launched it in the air. It burst open and the Pokémon began to take shape into a four legged animal and then the tail and then its face formed and looked a lot like a lion. Finally, the light down and there stood a Solgaleo!

"Sol…"

"What the fuck!?" Georgio exclaimed, "You have a Solgaleo too!?"

"Too!?" Ritchie exclaimed.

Misty took out her Pokédex, it seemed like this Pokémon was a really big deal, " _Solgaleo is a Psychic/Steel type Pokémon. It is known as the Sunne Pokémon. Since ancient times, Solgaleo has been honored as an emissary of the sun. It is referred to with reverence as the beast that devours the sun. Solgaleo's body holds a vast amount of energy, and it shines with light when it's active. It has a flowing mane with a remarkable resemblance to the sun. It has a powerful signature move, Sunsteel Strike. When it releases its mighty power it takes on a new appearance known as the Radiant Sun phase._ "

Misty looked at Ritchie and opened her mouth and then closed it. She didn't know what to say. Why is Ritchie carrying him around when he knows that there are a lot of evil organizations that will do anything to capture him!?"

"Well… that's because I have a Lunala!" Georgio said in response to Ritchie's question.

"What!?" Ritchie was flabbergasted.

"Wait wait wait…" The three of them looked at Misty, "Ritchie you are carrying around an arsenal for evil organizations for this long!? And you too Georgio!? And we were traveling together all this time you didn't tell me!?" She scolded.

"Well that's because he said I can carry him around…." Ritchie mumbled, twiddling his fingers.

"Me too…" Georgio said.

Misty sighed.

She walked back towards the field controls board and pushed two buttons. Half of the field then switched and converted into a water one. She then walked back and pulled out a pokeball and threw it in the air. Within a moment, her Gyarados was floating in the water, "RRRAAWWRR!"

"Gyarados, Mega Evolve." Gyarados was covered in a white light andoments later, Mega Gyarados was in his place.

"Let's start the match." Misty said.

Georgio pulled up the flags and said, "Ready? Begin."

"Sol! Thunder!" Solgaleo unleashed Thunder towards Gyarados.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Misty commanded. Gyarados fired his flamethrower. The two attacks met each other and cancelled each other. "Dragon Rage!" Gyarados shot out the Dragon type move towards the Sun Pokémon.

"Teleport!" Solgaleo teleported from its original position and avoided the attack. "Sunsteel Strike!" Solgaleo glowed white and his shape changed. A moment later, there was standing Solgaleo in his Radiant Sun phase. Solgaleo launched his powerful move on Gyarados.

"Protect!" Gyarados put up a barrier before him, but was still hurt a bit. "Giga Impact!" Gyarados moved forward and landed a brutal hit on Solgaleo. Super Effective. "Fireblast!" Gyarados then shot out a big Fireblast on the part Steel type and hit it. Solgaleo groaned.

"Quick! Solar Beam!" Solgaleo recovered quickly and immediately launched a Solar Beam on Gyarados which hit it. Gyarados groaned.

"Dark Pulse!" Gyarados shot the super effective move and Solgaleo. "Combo move Hyper Flamethrower!" Gyarados wasn't Misty's strongest Pokémon for nothing. She had taught him lots of powerful moves, including combos. Gyarados unleashed a powerful Hyperbeam, surrounded by Flamethrower. It hit Solgaleo with a lot of power and smoke filled the field.

When the smoke cleared, Solgaleo was lying on the ground, knocked out.

"Solgaleo is unable to battle. Gyarados and Misty wins." Georgio concluded.

Melody watched everything. Ritchie stood there surprised, but quickly snapped out of it and returned Solgaleo, "Take a rest buddy." He looked up to see Misty had returned her Gyarados and was now walking towards him after turning the field back to normal. Melody too. Georgio was standing by his side now.

Misty stood before him and held out her hand. Ritchie smiled and shook her hand. "It was a great battle Ritchie." She said. She let go of his hand and suddenly hit both Ritchie and Georgio lightly on their head.

"Ow…" They both groaned and rubbed their heads.

"Serves you right. Do you even know how dangerous it is?" Misty asked. They shook their head. "You should be careful. I will explain you when we get to our rooms. I have a suggestion. How about you two travel together? That way, you both will be strong together and can support each other if something happens."

Georgio looked at Ritchie, "That's a good idea!" Ritchie nodded. Georgio then looked at Melody, "I mean, if you don't have any problem with it."

Melody shook her head, "You are more than welcome. But Misty," she turned towards her, "We need to talk."

Afterwards, Misty told them about how the League has been infiltrated. And that's why, she hopes both Ritchie and Georgio will achieve success and change the League, removing corruption. She told them not to trust any G-Men or League officials, as they can be from evil organizations. And that's why she scolded them for carrying around practically a legendary Pokémon. She told them about the precautions and consequences. She told them about the changes that needed to be done.

Ritchie and Georgio now seemed more determined than before. Ritchie promised to be the Kanto champion and Georgio an Elite, and that together they will change Kanto and Jhoto. Misty was happy seeing their determination.

"Ritchie, can you please sleep today in Misty's room? We met after a long time, and I want to spend time with her." Melody sweetly requested Ritchie.

Ritchie thought for a moment and then said, "Okay."

When finally after some fun talk, Ritchie and Georgio went to their rooms, Melody closed the door and locked it and turned to Misty and uttered only one syllable, "Talk."

Misty sighed. From there on, Misty told her everything. She knew Melody had sharp eyes and was now a Philosopher, so she couldn't hide anything from her. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

 _Next morning…_

Misty woke up early that morning and went to train with her Pokémon on the beach. And of course, watch the Sunrise. When she reached the Pokémon Center, the others were already eating breakfast. She joined them. They decided they would first go to the gym and then head over to the Token Point. It was on the outskirts of the city, so it would be easier for all of them to catch the train. Misty would head over to Indigo, she didn't tell the others that, and the others would go to Saffron City, capital of Kanto region and second most populated city.

After the battle was over, which Georgio won, they were going to catch the subway. But when they were about to reach there, they saw a crowd right in front of them, with public and police officers, loud sounds coming out of the car sirens.

They were confused. Suddenly, Misty saw a young man with blonde hair and red jacket. She recognized him. "Jackie!" She shouted.

The man, Jackie turned and saw Misty, "Misty! What are you doing here?" He asked when she and the others reached there.

"I'm just here for my token. But, what are you doing here?" Misty asked.

"J-Just here for work." Jackie said nervously, which didn't go unnoticed by Misty.

"Seems like a really big trouble is there." Misty said looking at the public, then back at him, "Tell me what's going on because I can ask other people too." She said sternly.

Jackie sighed. No arguing. He looked at her, "Apparently, a People say that an injured Suicuine was seen in the area," Misty's eyes widened, "Which is true," He whispered, "Suicuine rarely makes an appearance. We are trying people to forget about it. If word gets out, it would be really dangerous. Plus, we are suspecting Team Rocket is chasing Suicuine. She is injured too, as per our Intel. We know she is in this area. We are not sure where. Hopefully we are not too late. All this happened last night after some wierd thing happened in the beach during sunset."

Misty nodded. Indeed it was dangerous for the legendary Pokémons to appear in front of people. Let alone in the middle of a street. Her eyes widened. _Of course it's my fault,_ she thought. Daisy had warned her about this before. Legendaries will start approaching her if they knew that one of the Goddess is still alive. And after last evening's beach incident, surely Suicuine was trying to approach her. She had to do something about this.

Suddenly there was a loud blast in the hills behind the city. Everyone looked at it alarmed. There was a black smoke cloud coming from the site.

"I don't have a good feeling about this." Jackie said before telling his team, "Let's move guys! Move! Head for that area!" He turned to some of them left, "You all try to keep things calm in the city!" He was just about to get on a jeep when someone grabbed his arm. He turned around to see Misty.

"Take me." She said.

"Misty, it's too dangerous-" Jackie was cut off when Misty yelled, "I said, take me there!" His eyes widened, "No." He said and shook his head.

"Jackie! You dare deny me!?" Misty yelled. He flinched. Everyone flinched. Jackie could see her eyes turning blue slightly. His eyes widened. He remembered now what Violet had told him before telling about her pregnancy. He had been too happy that he had forgotten about it. _Of course I am talking to a Goddess now._

Jackie sighed, "Okay. Climb on quick!" He said to her, pointing to the seat beside him. She quickly went to the other side and sat there. But Jackie heard some noise from backside. He turned around to see Misty's friends also sitting in the back. "You-" He was about to tell them to get off.

"Drive!" Misty screamed from the other side. Jackie quickly turned forward and struck the pedal. He sighed. _I hope you know what you are doing Misty._ He thought.

* * *

 _Somewhere in the hills…_

"Officer Jo! What's your position?" Jackie asked one of the officers of his team, while driving the jeep.

" _Shhh.._ Sir, we are somewhere near the west of a lake, a mile from your current position. Come quickly, the situation is a lot worse than we assumed… _Shhh…_ Suicuine… _Shhh…_ Team Rocket… _Shhh..."_ The line went dead.

"Ugh..!" Jackie slammed his radio comm. "I hate those Rocket bastards! They always jam our radio signals!"

Misty turned to look at him, wide eyed, "You mean they are a lot active!? And you didn't tell me!?"

And he was a lot frustrated by Misty's possessiveness on him, "Shut up Misty!" Misty flinched. He knew she was his Girlfriend's sister but she was just eating his brains out, even if she was not half herself right now! "I am doing my job here! Yes Team Rocket has been a lot active since two years due to Ash Ketchum and the three idiot Rockets that follow them around! Our Intel says, he met freaking Arceus! And those idiots submitted a report on it! They always do report everything to their boss about him! We don't know what he is panning! Only that he is targeting all the legendaries now! And we can't find that son of bitch Giovanni! Ugh..!"

Misty leaned back and let the new information sink in. So Giovanni knew something is different about Ash. This was troubling.

Soon, trees started to clear out and they reached in an opening. There was Hill on one side and Lake on the other. They soon saw Jackie's team. Jackie hit the brakes and drifted the car, stopping, and everyone quickly got out. A man came running to them.

"Jo! What's the situation?" Jackie asked the man, Jo.

Jo just stepped out of their view. Their eyes widened.

They could see clearly, Suicuine itself. But that wasn't at all. She was trapped in a huge barrier of some kind, with two blondes, a hunky man and a skinny female, along with a Manectric and a Magnezone inside it, and a strange type of machine in the center of it. The blondes had big 'R' on their jackets and were trying to capture her.

 _Team Rocket._

"Tch." Jackie cursed, "Have you tried breaking the barrier?"

"Everything, sir." Jo answered.

Ritchie and Georgio looked at each other and nodded. They turned to see Misty glaring at them. She clearly knew what they were about to do. She turned to look at Suicuine, who was hurting herself by that dammed machine. She looked back at them and nodded, "Keep your Alakazam out too, Georgio."

They both nodded. They pulled out their pokeballs and launched in the air, one revealing Alakazam and the other two Solgaleo and Lunala.

"Sol!"

"Lu!"

Everyone looked around, along with the Rocket grunts to see the two legendary Pokémons right there. All of their eyes widened.

"Solgaleo! Try to break the barrier!"

"You too, Lunala!"

Solgaleo and Lunala, on seeing Suicuine trapped and hurt, started bombarding the barrier fiercely.

"Those kids have legendary Pokémons." The male grunt said, "Should we capture them too?"

"No. Stick to the mission. We are not told to capture them." The female grunt said.

"The boss specially appointed us to this mission. Think about what would happen if we present two more legendaries with Suicuine." The male said.

"But I said-"

While their arguing was going on, Misty went to the lake side of the barrier. She inhaled a deep breath and relaxed. _I can do this,_ she thought _, My ancestors, please give me strength._

She moved and touched her chest, where her necklace was situated. The necklace glowed through her clothes. She moved forward and touched the barrier and slid in easily, which she didn't believe could happen, she had thought she would break the barrier. She lost her balance and fell down on the ground inside the barrier.

Misty looked up and saw Suicuine looking at her with wide eyes. But her vision was obstructed by two pair of legs. She looked up to see the Rocket grunts looking at her. _Of course these two weren't idiots like those three._

"Well, well. Look what we have here. A sneaky brat!" The hunky man said.

"The question is, how did she get past the barrier? Did you really did a perimeter check Hun?" The woman said.

"I did. There was nothing in the scanner Attila."

"We'll have to report it to Professor Sebastian. Take care of her. I'm going to capture Suicuine. The boss specially appointed us for this." said and walked towards Suicuine, who was trying to escape at all costs.

"So, Brat! Did your mommy not teach you manners? You should not interrupt elders when they are working." He grabbed her ponytail and pulled her up roughly by it.

"AAAH!" Misty screamed.

"Misty!" Jackie, Ritchie, Melody and Georgio screamed, trying to break the barrier.

Hun threw her away. Misty landed on the ground and groaned. "Misty, huh? Ohh… are you related to that bitch? She was also called Misty. In fact, she looked exactly like you but had shorter hair. I had recently joined Team Rocket then. She had a terrible death. Do you want that too?"

Misty's eyes glowed blue.

Suicuine was really weak now. Attila was a high ranking agent, she was really strong. She was about to capture Suicuine in the trap when she suddenly heard a loud _Boom._ She cursed under her breath and turned around, "What is it-" Her words died down as soon as she saw the scene.

There was Misty. Standing. Her eyes were pure blue and a similar colored aura was surrounding her. She looked around and saw Hun thrown away near the end of the barrier, badly injured.

Suicuine could only watch with almost closing eyes. _It really is her,_ She thought.

"Manectric, Magnezone," Attila called the two Pokémons, "take care of her."

The Pokémons hesitated. Attila turned to them, "What are you doing? I said attack her!"

The Pokémons shook their head and backed away.

"What!?" Attila turned to look at Misty. She was slowly walking towards her. She backed away a little. Misty raised her arm and pointed it at the newly developed and advanced Miracle Crystal. "W-What are you doing? It took a lot of time to develop it. You can't break it!"

The metal stands of the Crystal started turning brown slowly. It was rusting. _How?_ Soon, all of the metal was rusted and within a moment, it collapsed. And flew into the air just like powder. But the Crystal was still standing there.

Everyone was standing wide eyed and the sight of it.

Suddenly, Water started to form in Misty's hand. A powerful jet stream of water shot out of her hand and the Crystal was covered in water. This continued for thity seconds, Misty not missing a bit. Finally, she stopped and put her hand down. There was no trace of the Crystal left. Just gone. The barrier also broke, allowing others to rush towards the scene.

Misty walked forward towards Attila, who backed away. One step forward. One step backward. But for how long? Attila was soon backed up to the hill. No way out. Misty walked up to her and out of nowhere, she landed a brutal punch on Attila's stomach. Misty removed her arm, allowing Attila to fall into the ground, knocked out.

Misty's eyes became normal. Her eyes widened, "Suicuine!" She rushed towards the Legendary Pokémon. Jackie's team started to clear the scene.

Misty reached to Suicuine's side. Her eyes softened, "Oh poor you." She was injured brutally. Misty touched her locket again with one hand and the Suicuine from the other. She hoped to heal her. And she was right. Suicuine's wounds started to heal slowly. After all, Water is a universal healer. But, Misty was tired herself, so she couldn't heal much. She looked up to see Jackie and her friends walking towards her. "We have to take her to the Pokémon Center." Misty said.

Jackie nodded.

Seemed like they were gonna stay in Vermillion for one more day.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _And that concludes it. Seems like Misty is starting to get stronger. The rating is turned to T now. Stay tuned for next one, it's going to be a lot interesting._

Thanks to Guest for reviewing.

 _Please Review._


	8. Confrontation

**Chapter 8: Confrontation**

 _Pokémon Center… Evening…_

Hun and Attila were successfully arrested by the officers. Though, even after they woke up, officers were not able to get any information about what happened with Suicune back then. Not because they were not talking to them, but because they didn't knew what happened! Like, their memories were erased or something.

And thankfully, Jackie and his team, along with Misty and others had somehow manged to get Suicune to the Pokémon Center without the public noticing it. Suicune was brought in a truck by Jackie and Misty. Apart from them and Ritchie, Melody and Georgio, no one seemed to have any knowledge as to what happened. Well, it was planned that way anyway when Misty had told Georgio to bring out his Alakazam.

* * *

 _Few hours earlier…_

Misty was sitting on the ground. She was cradling the legendary Pokémon, Suicune in her arms, her head on her lap, soothing her. Jackie, Ritchie, Melody and Georgio were standing around her. Officer Jo and his team were taking care of Attila and Hun.

Misty thought about this, definitely Hun and Attila would be freed, either by bail or breaking the jail or some help from Team Rocket. And they would report their seniors about what happened here. Solgaleo, Lunala and most importantly, her. She would also prefer not to reveal any information to any League organizations or even Pokémon Rangers. This was really crucial, and if somebody knew, it wouldn't bring any good.

Misty looked up to see Georgio's Alakazam standing just behind them. She thought for a moment and then it clicked her why she had asked Georgio to bring him out. Alakazam noticed Misty was looking at him. He became a bit nervous.

"Alakazam," Misty said. Alakazam nodded his head, indicating her to continue. Misty's expression hardened and she said sternly, "Erase Hun and Attila's memory of this incident."

Everyone snapped their heads towards Misty. The officers were surprised. Of course Misty can't do that, they needed information about this incident from the Rockets. Officer Jo stepped forward, "No. We won't allow it. You can't do thi-" He was cut off.

"Do it, Alakazam!" Misty said, her tone and pitch a little higher.

Alakazam nodded its head and quickly turned towards Hun and Attila. He raised his arms. The spoons on his hands started glowing, and then suddenly, a wave shot out of them, hitting Hun and Attila in their head. They both fell on the ground. They were already unconscious.

Jackie turned to Misty, "Why are you doing this Misty?"

Misty turned to him and replied, "It has to be done." She said sweetly. Too sweet to make it Jackie flinch.

"This is not acceptable!" They turned their heads to see Jo walking towards them, "You can't just do that! We could have found crucial informations! And it's also illegal to erase anyone's memories by a Pokémon. You are going to get arrest-" He was cut off by Misty, yet again.

"Alakazam," Misty said, "Erase all the officers' memories too."

Everyone's eyes widened. "You-" Jo said before everything went white. When the light died down, only the persons around Misty were conscious. Rest were laying on the ground.

Misty turned to Jackie, "Now, we just have to find a way to get Suicune safely the Pokémon Center. Your team won't even remember anything."

Honestly, Jackie was a bit scared about this side of Misty. He would talk to her later. For now, Suicune was the top priority.

* * *

 _Present…_

Misty was really thankful to Nurse Joy for taking care of Suicune in a special room, not accessible for other persons except Nurse Joy herself. She was really cooperative. Misty was surprised to find out that all the Nurse Joys knew that Legendary Pokémons really exist. Apparently, since the first Nurse Joy, they were really well aquainted with Legendary Pokémons, until the Great war of Kanto. Nurse Joy was really angry that till now, there are still people out there who want to capture Legendary Pokémons for the power. She believed that these Mythical creatures should not be toyed with.

Currently, Suicune had been treated and was resting in a private room. She had refused to leave Misty's side, vice-versa for Misty herself. Misty didn't leave Suicune's side for a moment. She was also there with Suicune now.

Hun and Attila had been arrested and transported to the Central Jail, which nobody knew the location of. Yes they were treated, but Hun had a really bad bruise on his jaw. That was given to him by Jackie himself for hurting Misty back when they were in the hills.

Meanwhile, Georgio filled in what he knew about Misty to Jackie and Ritchie. Melody already knew everything.

Misty had also tried to contact Ash, to get rid of Team Rocket following him, but once again, she couldn't. It was always like this. She always felt pained when she can't contact him. Even if she sent a letter, it wouldn't reach him on time. He would have moved to a different location by then.

Suicune slowly opened her eyes, she was healed completely now and she got plenty of rest. She lifted her head a bit and moved her eyes. But what she saw, really shocked her and brought pain.

There she was, her Goddess, Misty, sitting on the chair with her head dropped and tears falling down her cheeks. Suicune brought one paw forward and put on Misty's hand. She wanted to know the reason and comfort her.

Misty felt something on her hand. She looked up to see Suicune with sad eyes. Misty quickly wiped her tears and sobbed a bit before looking up at Suicune with a smiling face. "Look at you, Suicune. You are all healed now!" Misty said.

Suicune smiled sadly. She wondered how many times Misty had to put on that fake smile to hide her emotions. It really masked her true self.

" _Milady, I-"_ Suicune started to speak in Misty's mind. She can do that with the people of water and Aura Guardians. It was how she told Misty that she would stay by her side back in the afternoon.

"Please call me Misty, Suicune" Misty said. She insisted Suicune to call her by her name. But, she always called her 'Milady' again. "Please."

Suicune sighed. She gave up this time. Of course Misty was really stubborn.

" _Misty,"_ Suicune started, _"You miss him, don't you?"_ Misty jerked. How did Suicune know that!? As if reading her thoughts, Suicune continued, _"I always had kept a watch on you. I didn't know at that time that you were the direct descendant of Lady Kasumi, the Goddess of Ocean and the one to initiate your lineage."_ Wow. Misty didn't know about that name, _"You always had this Aura, that intrigued me, just like Chosen One. But, you had a more powerful and larger Aura than him. That's why I just observed you, until last evening."_ Suicune smiled, _"That incident in the beach made it believe that our last hope is still alive."_

Misty snapped, "Wait wait wait," Suicune stopped, surprised, "Rewind a bit. Last hope? What do you mean by that?" Misty sure as hell prepared herself for the worst.

Suicune squinted her eyes a bit, _"You mean you don't know?"_ Misty shook her head. Suicune sighed, _"Let me start from the beginning then."_ Misty stood up and went towards the door and locked it. She walked back and sat, leaning back on her chair and nodded at Suicune.

Suicune started, _"Long time ago, maybe 3023 years, there were three Goddesses. The Goddess of Land, Goddess of Ocean and Goddess of Air. The three happy sisters with abilities. But, they soon got bored. For about a month, they were just sitting in one place in the vast heaven._

 _Suddenly, they got an idea. They came together and mixed their powers, concentrating at one area. Their powers, the Lithosphere, Hydrosphere and Atmosphere, collided with each other and formed life, an egg. They were elated with joy! The three of them took great care of it. Warming it, rubbing it. And soon, their hard work paid off. The egg hatched, and out came our Lord Arceus himself!_

 _The four loved and played with each other a lot. They soon got to know that Arceus had powers as well. When Arceus was old enough to be responsible, the sisters asked for happiness and joy to be for more people. Arceus obliged, and together they formed Earth. With a bit of life thrown by Arceus, us Pokémons were born._

 _They were happy again. Four years passed by, it started to bore them out too, but they didn't complain. Lord Arceus noticed this. So, he threw in life that looked exactly like the Goddess. And thus, the Humans were born. The Goddesses went to the earth to enjoy with the humans. Two years later, each Goddess had fell in love with a human and thus, the lineage were started._

 _You probably know all this. But, why you're so important starts now. 500 years after the incident of Damos, there was a war in the land, to exterminate the lineage by killing the current Goddess. The then ones went into hiding and formed three secret kingdoms, The Sky Castle, The Samaiya Castle and The Dorel Castle, each in Air, Water and Land respectively. People gradually started to forget about them._

 _Although, Sir Aaron stopped the great war of Kanto, a lot had been lost by then. The Sky and Dorel castles had been destroyed completely. So, when the then Goddess of Ocean came to visit her sisters, the sight was something she couldn't hold. Her sisters were dead. That day changed it all. She was filled with rage. She was the youngest one to unlock her power at the mere age of fifteen. She blamed it all on Arceus because he decided destiny and fate of people and they killed her sisters. She cursed him. I'm gonna tell you the exact same words,_

" _Listen to your lady, Arceus! I curse you! A thousand years from now, when evil rises again, and brings upon complete chaos, You would be struggling for life! You won't be able to do anything! Your Chosen One won't be able to do anything! My then descendant, will be the only one to save you and the world! She will have the Chosen One by her side! And you won't be able to find her! I curse you Arceus! You will suffer the same as my sisters did!"_

 _Arceus had since been preparing a lot to avoid evil from emerging. The next year, would mark the Thousandth one._

 _The one who gave the curse, her name was Misteria."_ Suicune finally concluded.

Misty's eyes widened. It was a lot. It was seriously a lot. She put a hand in front of her mouth. She had that much of history behind her!? How the heck was she supposed to do all that!?

" _That's why, let me come with you on your journey, Misty."_ Suicune said.

Misty snapped her head, "No! You can't! It's dangerous! You would be a lot safer if you don't come with me!"

" _You think the ones who came for me today, won't come again?"_ Suicune said.

Misty thought for a moment and sighed. Yes they would. They will surely come again.

"Okay. But, I won't bring you out a lot. That way, we can avoid potential troubles. Is that okay?" Misty suggested.

Suicune nodded. Misty then took out an Ultra Ball and tapped Suicune on the head, red light consuming her. The ball fell on the ground and sounded a Ping. Misty picked up the ball and stared at it. Of course, Suicune fled in the night.

* * *

 _Next morning…_

After what happened yesterday, all were tired and took a lot of rest. But, the officers and nurses along with Jackie and Misty's friends in the Pokémon Center were at complete chaos. Apparently, they found at that Suicune had fled. She wasn't there in her room!

Jackie was about to order a rescue operation in case Team Rocket had captured her, but Misty stopped him, saying Suicune had fled last night. They believed her, but Jackie knew from Misty's tone that she was lying. He didn't ask her though, knowing that she will make a decision that's best for all.

Eventually, they all decided they would go to the Vermilion token and then split from there. Jackie would have to report back to the Pokémon Ranger HQ, Ritchie, Melody and Georgio will continue on to Saffron, and Misty would go to Indigo.

* * *

 _Outskirts of Vermilion City…_

Misty was now standing in front of an old looking house, with eroded paint and broken wooden planks, and to top it all, in the middle of the woods. It seemed more like a Haunted Mansion of some sort, yes, large enough to be called a mansion.

"Are you sure this is the place, Misty?" Melody asked from Misty's side. Although Melody was really brave, she was still scared of something that is haunted. She was clinging onto one hand of Ritchie and shivering at times. Ritchie and Georgio sweatdropped at this.

Misty looked at her map in the Pokédex one more time and then looked up, "Yes. This is it."

"Well, whatever. We should go in and take a look at it. Plus, if there's something wrong, I would report it to HQ." Jackie said fom the other side of Misty. He too was surprised to see this place even existed here.

"Let's go inside." Misty said, putting her Pokédex in her pocket.

They all walked in, the wooden floor creaking as they stepped on it. They soon got themselves in front of a hallway. They could see a bit, but after that it was dark. Misty and Jackie started to walk in. Melody gulped and squeezed Ritchie's hand. He looked back at her and smiled weakly, squeezing her hand back and started walking. Georgio was at the end of the group. He was not scared at all. After all, he was an expert in Psychic and Ghost type Pokémons.

After walking a bit, something brushed past Melody's arm. She whirled around, only to see Georgio at a distance not too far. She shivered. This didn't go unnoticed by Ritchie. "What's the matter?" Ritchie asked. Melody turned to look at him, everyone stopped, "I felt something on my arm." She replied.

"Huh? But there's no one other than us." Jackie said.

Ritchie nodded, "Maybe it was Georgio's hand by mistake." He suggested and looked back at Georgio to see him frowning.

"I didn't touch anyone. I am standing at a distance from you two." Georgio said. Melody scowled.

"There's something definitely wrong with this place." Misty said, looking at the wooden walls. They were a bit different, like they weren't made out of wood.

"Let's keep moving." Jackie said. The others nodded and started to walk.

Georgio pulled out a pokeball and opened it, revealing his Gengar. He nodded towards Gengar, who understood the meaning of this and went past the wall.

Misty and Jackie were carefully walking in the front when they suddenly saw a blue blur coming out of one wall and going past the wall on the other side. Really fast. They stopped.

"D-Did you see it?" Melody asked. Everyone nodded.

Misty squinted her eyes, "It's probably a Ghost type Pokémon messing with us."

Jackie nodded, "I was gonna say the same."

"The person behind this won't fool us though. Let's go guys!" Misty said running forward, Jackie just behind her.

"Wait for us Misty!"

They ran and soon saw light at the end of the hallway. It was too bright. They got past it and covered their eyes. After a while, they got used to it and removed their hands, only to gape at the scene.

In front of them, there was a fully modern Water Pokémon Battle Field. A large pool at the center with two platforms on it and two trainer's box at the ends. There was also seats for audience on the either side of the field. There was also a large screen on the right side, like the one used in League matches or important matches. How ironic, compared to the outer look.

The door on the other side opened suddenly. A foot stepped out of it. Then slowly the whole body. The figure had large cowboy boots and rugged socks, and the clothes of a sheriff, a sword in one hand, and to top it all, there was a pirate hat on their head and an eye piece covering one eye.

But, the thing was….he was a kid. Not even of ten years old.

He pulled out a sword and shouted, "Who are you!? How dare ya set foot on my land!?"

Everyone sweatdropped.

"Ethan!" A much taller figure from the previous one rushed out of the door. "How many times have I told you not to do that to our guests!?"

"But, Daddy! It's fun to scare them!" The boy, Ethan, said.

Suddenly, Georgio's Gengar came out from the wall and gently went past by the boy and the man.

"Aaah!" The boy screamed.

Gengar came to Georgio and made some sign with his hands and finally shook his head sideways.

"Huh? This building is not haunted?" Georgio asked to which Gengar nodded.

"Haunted?" The man said then looked at Ethan who giggled evilly. "Ethan!" He then turned and cupped his mouth, "Stop the illusion at once, Zorua!"

"Illusion?" Misty said.

Suddenly, there was a bright flash and then a Zorua came out of the gate. The once haunted and broken building became normal and turned to a normal mansion with perfect walls and floors.

"Illusion, huh? I've seen a Zorua only once before. Didn't know I would see another so soon." Jackie mused, "And seeing that it can use its ability to that extent must mean that it's really strong one."

Misty pulled out her Pokédex, _"Zorua. The Tricky Fox Pokémon. To protect themselves from danger, they hide their true identities by transforming into people and Pokémon. It changes so it looks just like its foe, tricks it, and then uses that opportunity to flee."_

"Woah! Talk about an advanced Ditto." Melody said.

Zorua then jumped and climbed on Ethan's shoulder.

"Seriously, you too. Stop pulling pranks on the challengers." They both just grinned mischievously. The man sighed and faced them, "I assume you are here for the Water token?" The man asked.

Misty looked up and stepped forward, "As a matter of fact, I am. My name is Misty Waterflower and I'm here for my third token."

"Oh! So you've already got two tokens? That's good." He stepped on the trainer's box and put a hand on his chest, other on his waist, "My name is Aenon. You will be battling me for your next token."

"And you won't be able to defeat him!" Ethan shouted beside him. Aenon sweatdropped.

"Ethan, if you wanna support me, go and sit on the sides." Aenon said.

"Aww…" Ethan whined, but obliged.

Misty gave her bag to Melody and stepped onto the trainer's box on her side. The others went to sit on the sidelines.

The referee soon came and went to his position. He pulled up the flags and said, "This is an official battle between Token holder Aenon and challenger Misty Waterflower! A trainer wins when no Pokémon of other side is not able to win. No substitutions are allowed. Mega Evolutions are allowed." The rules were said. "Choose your first Pokémon."

Aenon pulled out his first pokeball and tossed it in the air, "Go Jellicent!" The pokeball burst open and a large jellyfish looking Pokémon materialised on the field.

"Aah! It's similar to the one that brushed past my arm!" Melody screeched.

"Huh?" Everyone was confused.

"Oh," Aenon said, "That must have been Frillish. She is the offspring of my Jellicent. She likes to play around in the mansion. She is asleep now, so don't worry."

"Oh, okay." Melody said. Ritchie hugged her from side.

Misty raised her eyebrow, "A part ghost type Pokémon? Fine." She pulled out her pokeball and launched it, "Starmie, I choose you!" The starfish Pokémon came into the field and landed on one of the platforms. "Let's end this quickly, Starmie!"

"Hiya!"

"Clearly, you are underestimating me Misty." Aenon said.

"Daddy will win this." Ethan said, really confident. Jackie looked at him for a moment and then back at Misty, "Be careful." He whispered.

"Ready? Begin."

"Starmie! Rapid Spin!" Misty commanded almost immediately. Starmie began floating in the air and moved towards Jellicent, who only moved out of the way. Starmie missed the shot and landed on the platform on the other side.

"Swift!" Starmie fired a series of stars at Jellicent.

"Jellicent! Water Spout!" Aenon countered. Jellicent formed a rotating water column in front of it. The Swift attack hit it and didn't do any damage to Jellicent.

"Hydro Pump!" Jellicent shot out the Hydro Pump towards Starmie. "Ice Beam!" Misty countered. The two attacks collided. The ice freezing the water.

"Absorb!" Jellicent moved forward towards Starmie. "Rapid Spin! Move!" Misty quickly said. Starmie quickly moved out of Jellicent's way, avoiding the attack.

"Water Pulse!" Jellicent formed a ball of water and threw it on Starmie, hitting it successfully. "Dark Pulse!" Jellicent again formed a Dark Pulse and shot it at Starmie, who was standing still on the platform. It hit it. Starmie fell down on the platform.

"Starmie!" Misty shouted.

"Keep using Dark Pulse!" Aenon said. Jellicent kept firing it and hit Starmie. After a while, he stopped. Starmie's jewel was blinking.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Jellicent wins." Referee said.

Misty sighed and returned Starmie, "Take a good rest." She looked up to see Aenon and Jellicent standing triumphantly. She definitely misjudged him. She pulled out another pokeball and tossed it in the air, "I choose you, Tentacruel!"

The large tentacle Pokémon emerged in the water. Compared to other Tentacruels, Misty's was a little bigger. And, what made this one more special? It was a gift _from_ Ash. He had given him to her when he came to Cerulean after his Sinnoh journey and this was a belated birthday present for her. Misty had been so elated and happy that day. And that was the last time they ever conversed.

"At least Ghost type arracks won't be effective on Tentacruel." Misty said.

"Ready? Begin."

"Buuble Beam!" Misty said. Tentacruel immediately fired a series of bubble at Jellicent.

"Counter with Brine!" Aenon countered. Jellicent shot out the salty water to counter the Bubble Beam.

"Supersonic!" Misty commanded. Tentacruel initiated the supersonic attack towards Jellicent. "Dodge!" Jellicent just got out of the way.

"Absorb!" Aenon said. Jellicent moved towards Tentacruel. "Barrier!" Tentacruel built up a barrier in front of him in no time. Jellicent wasn't able to do anything now.

"Water Pulse!" Aenon quickly said as soon as the barrier went down. Jellicent again prepared a ball of water and threw at Tentacruel.

"Blizzard!" Misty countered. The Blizzard was strong and the Water Pulse got nullified.

"Sludge Bomb!" Misty said. Tentacruel fired the mud towards at Jellicent which hit it with an explosion.

"Jellicent!" Aenon shouted "Hydro Pump! Followed by Water Sprout!" Jellicent shot out the Hydro Pump which hit Tentacruel, who rolled back in water. Jellicent then prepared the water column and launched it towards Tentacruel's way, also hitting him.

"Tentaaa…" Tentacruel groaned. "Come on Tentacruel!" Misty urged her Pokémon.

"Hyper Beam!" Aenon commanded. "No!" Misty shouted. Jellicent fired a powerful Hyperbeam at Tentacruel, who wasn't able to move and got hit. There was an explosion. When the smoke cleared out, it was seen that Tentacruel had swirls in his eyes.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Jellicent wins again! Challenger choose your last Pokémon."

Misty sighed again, "Return Tentacruel. You did great." She said, returning him.

"Alright Daddy! Just one more to go!" Ethan was practically bouncing in the sidelines.

"Be careful Misty!" Melody shouted from her seat.

"That Jellicent's really powerful." Georgio said. Ritchie nodded.

Misty looked at Melody and smiled weakly. She then turned and again looked at her opponents. Surely Jellicent must've been tired by now. Even if she defeats it by her next Pokémon, the next two would also be really powerful. And definitely the last one will be a Mega Evolution. She can't take any risks, she has to win this. _You always yelled at Ash for being cocky. And now you are being so yourself. How ironic Misty,_ Misty told herself.

She pulled out her last pokeball and kissed it before tossing it in the air, "Misty chooses Gyarados!"

Her strongest Pokémon and the powerhouse of her team, the large Gyarados emerged from the pokeball and made a huge splash upon landing on the water.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!" Ah, the intimidating roar.

Ethan and Aenon frowned. They haven't seen a Gyarados this big. While Ritchie, Melody and Georgio scowled. Jackie only raised his eyebrow.

"Ready? Begin."

"Gyarados! Let's finish this at once! Combo move Hyper Beam and Thunder!" Misty commanded immediately. Gyara obliged and jumped in the air, firing a powerful Hyperbeam and surrounded by Thunder from his mouth.

Aenon's eyes widened, "Jellicent!"

The attack came in too quickly and hit Jellicent. Jellicent came down and crashed in water. Going beneath it. A while later, bubbles formed from where he had crashed and Jellicent popped up, knocked out.

"Jellicent is unable to battle! Gyarados wins!" Referee said.

"Return Jellicent." Aenon said returning the Pokémon. Ethan got intrigued by the power. His eyes were showing a different type of glow now. He looked over to the other side where Gyarados was floating in front of Misty whose hands were on her hip.

Aenon brought out his next pokeball and tossed it, "Go Ludicolo!" The pokeball opened and the part grass type Pokémon landed on one of the platforms. "Ludi!"

"That wasn't really smart, Aenon. You know that Gyardos is part flying and that gives me an advantage." Misty said.

"And you must not forget that Ludicolo is part grass so that gives me an advantage too." Aenon said folding his arms.

Misty smirked, "We'll see."

"Ready? Begin."

"Ludicolo! Razor Leaf!" Ludicolo fired a series of razor sharp leaves at Gyarados.

"Flamethrower!" Misty commanded. Gyarados unleashed his flame, burning all the leaves that came his way.

"Tch." Aenon cursed, "I wasn't expecting that."

"That's not my fault." Misty said, "Dragon tail!" Gyarados charged towards Ludicolo and hit it with his tail. Ludicolo only just lost her balance and fell on the platform. But, she quickly got up.

"Giga Drain!" Ludicolo charged towards Gyarados.

"Protect!" Gyarados put up his barrier in front of him and was unaffected by the attack.

"Leech seed!" Ludicolo fired those crappy seeds at Gyarados. But Misty knew better.

"Burn those seeds to crisp! Fire Blast!" Gyarados fired the large ball and burned away all the seeds that came his way. "Blizzard!" Gyarados shot out the icy winds towards Ludicolo that freezed her a bit, but not for long. "Thrash!" Gyarados quickly swam towards Ludicolo and thrashed her with his tail. Ludicolo was thrown away in the air.

"Ludicolo!" Aenon shouted.

"Finish with Hyperbeam!" Gyarados fired the final move and hit Ludicolo mid air, who was thrown away and landed on the ground behind Aenon, unconscious.

"Ludicolo is unable to battle! Gyarados wins! Aenon choose your final Pokémon!" The Referee concluded.

"Return." Aenon returned Ludicolo, "You did good." He looked up Misty. She was definitely not a normal trainer. And her Gyarados was definitely not an average one. It was the strongest one he has ever seen.

Earhan had been quiet for a while now. Aenon observed this. He was astonished by Gyarados's power. Surely, Misty must've trained him really great.

Jackie however, knew about Misty's Gyarados. He had seen her battle back in the gym. He knew how she had trained him. What hard work she had done, was definitely paying off.

Aenon pulled his final pokeball and threw it. It opened and a large figure materialised, standing on its four legs and and a large tail on his back. It was a Swampert!

"Meet my oldest buddy, Misty! Swampert! And now, see his power!" Aenon said and pulled out his necklace, "Swampert! Mega Evolve!"

Misty cursed under her breath. She knew there was definitely a Mega Evolved Pokémon.

Swampert was covered in a bright light and grew bigger, a lot. When the light dimmed a bit, they could see the Mega Swampert, looking like a wrestler ready to fight.

"What do you say, Misty?" Aenon asked.

"Well, I only have to say this," Misty said and flicked her earring, "Gyarados, Mega Evolve!"

Soon, Gyarados was covered in a white light and he too became much larger. Mega Gyarados was soon visible to everyone, in all its Glory.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!"

Ethan was really impressed by Misty.

Aenon sighed, "Of course."

"Ready? Begin."

"Hammer Arm!" Aenon quickly commanded. Swampert's right arm glowed and he charged for Gyarados.

"Protect!" Gyarados put up the barrier just in time. Though he was still pushed back a bit when Swampert hit it.

"Mud Shot!" Aenon commanded as soon as the barrier went down. Swampert fired a large mud at Gyarados.

"Brutal Swing!" Misty countered. Gyarados just swinged his tail and hit the huge ball of mud, sending it into the water. "Thrash!" Gyarados quickly swam towards Swampert and hit him critically with his tail. "Dark Pulse!" Again, he prepared the dark move in his mouth and fired at Swampert, hitting successfully.

"Take Down!" Aenon ordered, gritting his teeth. Swampert charged with full force towards Gyarados.

"Into the water!" Gyardos quickly went inside the water, avoiding the attack. "Twister!" He came back up from behind Swampert and initiated the twister, and Swampert was trapped in it. "Waterfall!" Gyarados bounced and a large waterfall made its way towards Swampert, hitting him.

"Tch. Double Edge!" Aenon commanded in desperation. Swampert obliged and charged towards Gyarados.

"Protect!" Gyarados protected himself again. "Giga Impact!" Gyarados charged and brutally hit Swampert by the attack.

"Hydro Cannon!" Aenon said. Swampert fired the Water type move with full force. "Counter with Hydro Pump!" Misty countered and Gyarados fired his own Hydro Pump. The two attacks collided and nullified each other, though damaging both Pokémons a bit. By now, Swampert was panting and had a lot of injuries, whole Gyarados only had minor injuries. Everyone was watching the battle eagerly.

"Thrash!" Gyarados quickly swam towards Swampert and hit him again with his tail. "Crunch!" He then moved towards Swampert and bit it harshly. Swampert screamed.

"Swampert!" Aenon screamed.

"Dark Pulse!" Gyarados let go of Swampert and the fired the dark ball, hitting him directly on the face. Swampert fell down on one of the platform "Hyperbeam! Full Power!" Misty finally commanded. Gyarados charged a powerful Hyperbeam and hit Swampert directly causing explosion and smoke.

When the smoke cleared out, there was lying a normal Swampert, knocked out.

"Swampert is unable to battle! Misty and Gyarados win the match!" The final result was out.

Misty smiled widely, "Alright Gyarados!"

"RRRRHHHHH!" Gyarados also cheered and turned back to normal.

Aenon sighed and returned the unconscious Swampert, "Take a rest, buddy." He looked up to see Misty affectionately caressing Gyarados with her friends by her side. He then saw Ethan running towards Misty. He too started walking towards them.

"That was really awesome Misty!" Melody said, excited by her friend's victory.

"Gyarados sure did the deed there." Jackie said.

Misty smiled and looked at Gyarados, who also smiled.

Just then Ethan came running and stopped in front of Misty and Gyarados. They all looked down at him. It was like, his eyes were sparkling at the sight of them with determination. Aenon came and stopped behind him.

"That was so cool, Misty!" Ethan exclaimed. "That Mega Evolution was really powerful! I've never seen a Pokémon that strong before!" He looked back at Aenon, "Daddy?"

"Yes son?"

Ethan turned to look at Misty and beamed, "When I grow up, I also wanna be as strong as Misty! I wanna be the Water Pokémon Master too!" Aenon smiled. Ritchie and Georgio laughed while Melody giggled.

Misty smiled too and bent a little to Ethan's level, "Thank you Ethan. And of course you will. And don't be as strong as me. Try to be the very best, okay?" She leaned in and kissed him on the cheek. Ethan blushed and hung his head down.

"Misty." Aenon said.

Misty looked up. Aenon pulled out a shiny Sapphire with the shape of waves and said, "The Vermilion Token is now yours. You earned it. That was a match I think I will never forget."

Misty took the Token and determination filled inside her. She sighed and looked up to Aenon, nodding at him.

Later in the afternoon, all of them including Aenon and Ethan were at the railway station, waiting for their train. In a brief time, they had met Ethan's mother, Elsa too. She was a doctor and had been at the hospital all morning. They also went to the Pokémon Center to get their Pokémons healed. And Gyardos needed a rest.

"I'll miss you, Misty." Ethan said sadly. In all this time, eight year old Ethan and Misty had become really great friends. But, he knew Misty had to go. He understood that.

"I'll miss you too, Ethan." Misty said, "But don't be sad. I gave my phone number to your father. If you ever want to talk to me, you can call me. Okay?"

Ethan grinned.

"Are you all going to the same place?" Aenon asked.

Georgio shook his head.

"No," Ritchie said, "Georgio, Melody and me are going to Saffron, while Jackie is going to Cerulean. Our trains are same." He looked towards Misty, "And Misty is going to Viridian by a non-stop express train. She has to catch a flight to Goldenrod."

Misty instinctively hid the 'RESERVED UPTO: INDIGO CENTRAL' by her hand on her ticket. Jackie saw that before she can hide it though, but chose to be quiet.

" _Train no. 6 from Fuscia to Cerulean is arriving shortly on platform 4. Passengers boarding it, please move to platform 4."_

" _Train no. 17B Non-Stop from Vermilion to Indigo via Viridian City will depart from platform 2 at it's scheduled time. Passengers are requested to board it from platform 2."_

The two announcements were made.

"Well, this is where we part." Misty said, turning to her friends, "Georgio and Ritchie, rock the League. Jackie, take care of Violet and Melody," she hugged her, "Take care."

"Goodbye Misty." Melody hugged her back. They let go of each other and Jackie hugged her from side, "Take care Misty." Misty nodded.

"Bye Misty, Good luck!" Ritchie and Georgio said. She nodded at them.

Misty turned to look at Ethan and Aenon, "Goodbye."

"Do your best, Misty." Aenon said.

"Good luck!" Ethan said.

And with that, Misty turned and started walking towards the escalator. Others did too, from the other side.

Now, she was traveling alone. But first, she had to confront someone.

* * *

 _Indigo Plateau…_

Misty stepped out of the Indigo Central onto the Pokémon Village. It was literally built in the center of the Village. There had been a lot of devlopment here too. Now there were more lodges and hotels, more Pokémon Centers, metalled roads and more Stadiums with larger seating capacity and advanced equipments.

She looked around a bit and then started walking directly towards the League HQ, which wasn't far away. It was the only skyscraper with 79 floors in the whole village.

Misty got inside the League HQ and headed for the reception area where a young brunette in her twenties was sitting.

"Hello. How may I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Hi. I want to meet Champion Lance Grayson please." Misty said politely.

"Do you have an appointment, miss?" The lady asked.

"No. But it's urgent." Misty said.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but I can't allow you that. Plus he is in a meeting with the Hoenn Champion Wallace and Steven Stone." She said.

Misty sighed. This was going to be difficult. She looked at the lady's name tag. Sarah. She looked back at her and said, "Now listen, Sarah. We can do this quietly and calmly. Please just inform him that Misty Waterflower is here."

Sarah was hesitant a bit but picked up the phone anyway. After ringing a bit she said, "Sir, there's a person to meet you. Her name's Mis-" she stopped suddenly and Misty could hear muffled voices from the phone. "Yes sir. I understand." Sarah put the phone down and looked up to Misty, "I'm sorry. He doesn't want to meet anyone right now."

Misty gritted her teeth, "Fine. Be it that way."

* * *

Lance was sitting in his office chair, his coffee was kept on the table, long being cold. It was evening outside so the room was a little dark. In front of him were sitting the current and former Champions of Hoenn Wallace and Steven Stone. Why were they here? Oh, that's because Team rocket had teamed up with Team Magma and Team Aqua when making a lot of trouble in Hoenn as well as Kanto and Jhoto. Not only that, reports told that Team Rocket had also teamed up with Team Galactic in Sinnoh. It was driving him nuts!

"We really have take action before something happens, Lance." Wallace said.

"They are gaining really fast on us. And we can't even pinpoint the location of that bastard Giovanni." Steven said clenching his jaw.

*Ringing Sound*

Lance looked at his phone and sighed, "Excuse me." He said to them. He asked Sarah not to let anyone contact him. He picked it up and answered, "What is it?"

" _Sir, there's a person to meet you. Her name's Mis-"_

He didn't want to meet anyone right now. He already had enough problems to deal with. So he cut Sarah off and said, "Sarah, whoever they are, please tell them I'm in a meeting and will not meet anyone right now."

" _Yes sir. I understand."_

"Thank you." He put his phone down. Whoever the person was, he was gonna deal with them tomorrow. "Now, where were we? Oh yes, Team Rocket." He sighed. "Honestly, its been around since I was a child. We thought we had destroyed it once almost ten years ago. But no, now they come here again, with a lot of power and advanced weapons." He stood up and faced the large glass. Suddenly, all the lights in the building started glowing, indicating that the sun was about to set. "And I've another big problem." He faced the two great trainers. "Ash Ketchum."

Wallace and Steven's eyes widened.

"Yes. Trouble magnet as most of the League officials call him. I don't why but the name definitely suits him. Now he is off in Kalos, attracting more Legendary Pokémons and more trouble. He has already gotten his fourth badge now. Though I've asked Diantha to take care of him, I don't think a League sweeper is going to work this time. He has gotten stronger."

Suddenly, noises started coming from outside. And also the sound of … wait what? Running water?

" _Hey! You can't go in there!"_

" _Stop!"_

" _Aaah!"_

Instinctively, all three trainers pulled out a pokeball.

The door to Lance's office burst open, and all of them saw the silhouette of a girl. The light died down and they saw a girl with tangerine hair and viridian eyes, water surrounding her right hand like an arbok. Security guards could be seen in the background, trapped by water.

"Lance. It's been a long time." Misty said

"Who are you!?" Lance shouted. Who the heck was this … this whatever. And how the heck was she controlling water.

Misty stepped inside and closed the door behind it. She wasn't concerned about the people who saw this. They are unconscious now. She would erase their memories later.

"Did you already forget? It's me, Misty." Misty said, "I've to talk to you. It's urgent."

"No! You can't be Misty!" Lance said. "Back off or-"

Misty held one hand up to indicate him to shut up, which he did, "Listen to me, please."

"Okay." Lance said, "But you've only got five minutes."

And so, Misty told everything to him and the other two. From her being the Goddess to Ash being the chosen one. Needless to say, it wasn't five minutes as they got more intrigued in what she was saying. They had a hard time taking it in and argued it, sometimes Misty had to shout at the top of her voice, but eventually they understood.

"Is that why we can't locate Giovanni? Due to League being infiltrated?" Wallace asked.

"No. There must be something else." Steven said, "Even with that, they could have been caught in our radar."

"That bastard!" Lance cursed.

Misty sighed and pulled out her locket as well as the other two from her bag. She held them together and closed her eyes. They all glowed. Misty opened her eyes, which was also glowing blue. The others only looked at her.

Her eyes became normal and she looked directly onto Lance's irises.

"Maybe because he isn't on land." Misty said sternly. Lance's eyes widened. "I'm not sure if it is Giovanni, but I'm seeing a huge amount of evil aura concentrated in the air south of Sinnoh. And another one heading for Unova. And I think it's not even near to say that it is safe where these two are."

Lance immediately turned around to look at Wallace, "Send our best two teams after them. ASAP. And both of you on one of the teams."

Wallace and Steven nodded and ran to the assembly area.

Lance picked his cape from his chair and put it on. He started walking out when Misty suddenly grabbed his arm. He turned to look at her.

"Where's Red?" Two words. Lance's eyes twitched.

"I ain't telling you. Even if you're a Goddess." Lance replied.

"Battle me, then." Misty said, now looking at him, "If I win, you tell me where he is. And plus, prove yourself that you're not a member of one of the Teams. I want to challenge every one of you Champions to know."

"Challenge accepted. It would also prove whether _you_ are not associated with _them_." Lance said determinantly.

"Six on six. No mercy." Misty said.

"Sounds good. Meet you in the field in five minutes." Lance said, walking out of the room.

Misty sighed but then smirked. It was going to be one hell of a battle.

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Sorry for the unannounced vacation. But, the good thing is that all of the Pokeshiping Week topics had been written by me. If you don't want to miss any updates follow me. Each chapter will be updated_ 0400 hrs GMT +0:00. _Check it out if you're interested._

 _You guys are awesome! This story got more than 1000 views just recently. Thanks to all of you who read it._

Thanks to Captain Bones and Guest for reviewing, Aliasin, Fritchman65, Kisame Hoshigaki, booming Master, chale0, deanula, purpleorchids2 for following as well as favouriting the story.

 _Please Review!_

 **See ya!**


	9. Proving Herself

**Chapter 9: Proving Herself**

 _Champion Stadium, Indigo…_

Floodlights lit the dark stadium one by one. It has been three or so since sunset. An hour after Misty Waterflower had challenged the Kanto Champion. Lance gave Misty time to choose her Pokémons, transfer some if she had to. Of course, they were not going to hold back. He promised to do so. Surely, their strongest Pokémons will battle today. It wasn't an official match, but Lance felt this was gonna be far more exciting.

There stood her, his challenger in front of him, on the opposite side if the large field. Her eyes had a determination and will he hadn't seen in a long time. He didn't understand why she was willing to go full on with him for just a piece of information. Of course, it was a really crucial one, but what need does he have. Truth be told, he still didn't believe her story, but this match could prove that.

The referee came by and stood beside the field. He pulled out a remote and pressed a button. Misty's side of the field began to open up, to reveal water. Now, half of the field was Water, and half was Normal. It was fair that way.

Lance looked at the side to see his colleagues, Elite Four, sitting and waiting for the battle. There was no audience. Even though the match would be recorded, it wouldn't be aired anywhere. Nobody will know if this match even take place.

He looked towards Misty again and said, "Are you ready, Misty? Think again. You still have the time to back off." Lance smirked.

Misty smirked too, "I would so love to wipe that smirk off your face, Lance."

"Haha…" He laughed, "When I agreed for Dorian to take over the gym, I hadn't expected I would see you this early. I know we eventually had to battle each other after the Championship, but not this early." He then let his arms go, which were once folded and frowned, "But seriously, your sister is really stubborn. She wouldn't stop nagging me on the video call. That was worse than talking to the Board."

"Pfft…" Misty laughed, "Seriously?" Then she sighed, "Yeah, she is stubborn. I suppose it runs in the family."

Lance laughed.

"Speaking of family," Misty continued, looking straight into Lance's eyes, "I would really like to know what happened to my parents. I know that they didn't die in a car accident."

Lance's eyes widened, others were confused. "That's…. I… I will tell you if you defeat me." He said.

Tears formed in Misty's eyes. Why? Why do they don't tell her? Dosen't she has the right to know!? She sighed, "Fine. Be it that way."

Lance knew it hurt Misty but he was doing this for her own good. It's better if she doesn't know, especially when she dosen't have her friends or family. He looked over to the referee and nodded.

The referee held up the flags and started dictating the rules, "This is an unofficial formal six on six match between Challenger Misty Waterflower and Champion Lance Grayson. The Challenger is allowed to substitute Pokémons in between the battles. The match will conclude when no Pokémon of a trainer can battle anymore. However, Mega Evolutions are allowed up to one Pokémon."

"Mega Evolutions are allowed now?" Misty asked.

Lance nodded, "Yes. Trainers that will participate in the coming League battles will be able to Mega Evolve their one Pokémon in the battle. Apparently, since it has been discovered, a lot of trainers now seek for it."

Misty nodded in acknowledgement.

"Trainers choose your first Pokémon." Said the referee.

"Okay then," Lance said, pulling out his first pokeball from his cape. He tossed it in the air, "Come out, Salamence!"

"Graa~!" The large Dragon Pokémon greeted.

Misty breathed, then pulled out a pokeball from her belt and tossed it onto the water. "Starmie, I choose you!"

"Hiya!" Misty's starter and the most loyal Pokémon came out and stood on the sole platform floating on the Water.

The two Pokémons' photo appeared with green bordering light on the large screen beneath their names.

"Begin."

"Rapid Spin!" Misty immediately commanded and Starmie started spinning rapidly and quickly towards Salamence.

"Fly away, Salamence!" Lance ordered. Salamence quickly flapped her wings and flew in the air before Starmie could hit her.

"Starmie!" Misty shouted, she wasn't going to let Salamence get away. "Ice Beam!" Starmie, just after crossing the Dragon, stopped spinning and aimed at Salamence, shooting an Ice Beam towards her.

"Flamethrower!" Lance quickly countered. Salamence shot the Fire move on the incoming Ice attack, melting it right away.

"Of course," Misty whispered to herself, "He isn't the Champion for nothing," She looked up and shouted, "Psyshock!" Starmie's jewel glowed and fired the Psychic move towards the Dragon.

"Protect!" Salamence put up the defense just before the attack could hit her.

"Swift!" Misty said immediately. Starmie fired a series of stars just as the Protect was removed. It hit Salamence this time and the Pokémon was pushed back in the air slightly, not much damage was caused.

"Dragon Pulse!" Lance said. Salamence quickly prepared one and fired it towards Starmie.

"Reflect!" Misty said. Starmie's jewel glowed and the Dragon Pulse stopped before it hit it and then flew back towards Salamence, hitting her and causing smoke to emerge from where it hit. Salamence groaned.

"Hah… this is why I hate Psychic type moves." Lance said with his one hand on his waist, other on his side.

"Hey!" Will shouted from the sidelines.

"Ice Beam!" Misty commanded again. Starmie fired the Ice type move towards Salamence.

"Ember!" Lance countered again with a fire type move. The attacks hit each other again, melting away the Ice move. "Thunder Fang!" Salamence dived quickly towards Starmie with her mouth open.

"Flash Cannon!" Misty said. Starmie, at once, fired the Steel move towards Salamence which hit her, throwing away in the air. "Rapid Spin with Thunder!" Starmie started spinning where it was, producing electricity and shot the move towards Salamence.

"Get out of the way, Salamence!" Salamence quickly regained her posture and got out of the way just in time. "That's it. Now, Crunch!" Salamence again rushed towards Starmie.

"Oh no, you don't." Misty had to do something. At this rate, it will continue on forever. She then remembered something. "Starmie! Dazzling Gleam!" Starmie's whole body glowed and fired the Fairy type move towards Salamence, hitting her mid air. This caused her harm and she lost her balance, falling into the ground.

"Salamence!" Lance shouted. He wasn't expecting Misty's Starmie to learn a Fairy type move.

"Hyperbeam!" Starmie prepared the attack and launched it on the Dragon lying on the ground. The Hyperbeam hit her, causing explosion and Salamence groaned, but she was still not defeated. "Ice Beam! Finish it." Misty ordered finally. Starmie shot the Ice move one last time, which hit Salamence this time, freezing her up and losing consiousness.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Starmie wins. Choose your next Pokémon, Lance."

On the mark, Salamence's photo faded to grey on the screen.

Lance returned Salamence and looked up at Misty, "Where did you learn that move?"

Misty smiled, "That was on one of the tapes in Ash's room. It was old, but the combo move was really effective against Dragon Types."

"Figures. Seriously, that boy." Lance said.

Misty snapped, "You keep your eyes on him too, right?"

Lance sighed, "We have to. He is always getting involved in all these troubles and all these dangerous Teams."

"And the League sweepers?" Misty asked, sounding more serious than ever.

Lance flinched, "How…?"

"Nevermind," Misty said putting her one hand up, "Why do I even bother? Can we please continue the battle?"

Lance didn't know why but he had a very uncomfortable feeling in his chest. He nodded towards the referee. The referee pressed another button on the remote. Soon, the whole field was converted to Water.

He pulled out a pokeball and tossed it, "Let's go, Gyarados!" Lance's Red, or Shiny Gyarados emerged in the field. He was larger than a normal Gyarados.

"Grrraa~!"

"Starmie, return." A red light surrounded Starmie and it was pulled back into its pokeball. Misty had returned it.

Lance raised his eyebrow, "What? Planning on bringing your Gyarados?"

Misty smirked, "Maybe," She then pulled out another pokeball and tossed it, "I choose you, Kingdra!"

Misty's Dragon/Water type Pokémon came out and floated on the Water.

"Ah…" Lance mused.

"Ready? Begin."

"Twister!" Lance said. Gyarados formed a large twister in the Water. It was too fast. Misty and Kingdra didn't have the time to react and Kingdra got pulled in the twister.

"Kingdra!" Misty shouted. She cursed under her breath. "Get out of there! Agility!" Kingdra quickly reacted and got out of the twister. The twister died down as soon as Kingdra got out.

"Aqua Tail!" Lance said. The Shiny Pokémon dived into the Water and headed for Kingdra.

"Smokescreen!" Misty acted right away. Kingdra unleashed a cloud of smoke all around him. Gyarados wasn't able to see anything inside or outside the Water. He got out of the Water and stood in one place confused. "Octazooka!" Misty said. Kingdra fired a slimy dark liquid right onto Gyarados' eyes. "Outrage!" Kingdra charged and began moving quickly towards Gyarados.

"Get it free! Dive!" Lance said. Gyarados listened and immediately dove into the water. The slimy thing washed off of him. "Thrash!" Gyarados turned around and moved towards Kingdra inside the water. As he was just beneath him, he got out and thrashed Kingdra right on the face. Kingdra lost balance and fell on the water. But quickly regaining back, he moved towards the other side. The smoke was removed by now.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty said. Kingdra launched a powerful stream of water and hit Gyarados in the back. Gyarados seemed to take a hit but turned around to face his opponent. "Draco Meteor!" Kingdra charged the Dragon type move and fired it on Gyarados.

"Flamethrower!" Lance countered. The two attacks met each other and exploded mid air. Both Pokémons were injured a bit.

"Smokescreen!" Misty said. Kingdra again unleashed a smoke all around him. "Giga Impact!" Misty ordered again. Kingdra headed for Gyarados.

"It won't work twice, Misty!" Lance said, recognizing the move from earlier. "Rain Dance! Followed by Brutal Swing!" Clouds surrounded the whole field and it started to rain. The smoke started to disappear and they could see Kingdra again now. Gyarados dived into the water. Kingdra missed him. Gyarados emerged from behind him and hit with a Brutal Swing. Kingdra groaned but got away from Gyarados.

"Dragon Pulse!" Misty said. Kingdra prepared the attack and shot the sphere towards Gyarados.

"Protect!" Gyarados pulled up a barrier in front of him and the Dragon Pulse crashed into it, without harming Gyarados.

"Hyperbeam!" Lance and Misty shouted at the same time.

Both Pokémons launched a powerful attack as much as they can. The attacks collided each other. The battle for dominance was on. Both Pokémons tried their best, but eventually the attacks exploded, covering the whole field in smoke. After a moment, the smoke started to clear. The two Pokémons were seen floating unconsciously on the water.

"Both, Gyarados and Kingdra are unable to battle. Trainers choose your next Pokémons."

Lance and Misty returned their Pokémons simultaneously and congratulated them. As soon as they did, the field was again converted back to only half water.

They both had two Pokémons revealed, but Misty had the upper hand. She pulled out her next pokeball and tossed it, "Tentacruel, I choose you!"

"Tentaa~" Her big jellyfish Pokémon stood in the water, the gift given to her by Ash.

Lance smirked, "Let's crush 'em, Garchomp!" He said and tossed his pokeball high in the air. It burst open and the Dragon/Ground type Pokémon stood in all his glory.

"Begin."

"Dragon Pulse!" Lance said as soon as he heard it. Garchomp instinctively acted and launched attack towards Tentacruel.

"Protect!" Misty said. Tentacruel put up his shield and the Dragon Pulse collided on it. No harm done. "Constrict!" Tentacruel shot out his tentacles and gripped Garchomp, tightly. "Ice Beam!" He then fired the Ice towards Garchomp.

"Dragon Claw!" Garchomp countered with his claws and got free of the tentacles before the Ice Beam could touch him. "Mud Shot!" He fired the huge ball of mud on Tentacruel and hit him. Tentacruel groaned.

"Blizzard!" Misty said as soon as Tentacruel regained his posture. Suddenly, clouds surrounded the field and really cold winds blew towards Garchomp.

"Sunny Day!" Lance countered. The next moment, the Blizzard started to die. The Fire type move was effective. "Draco Meteor!" Garchomp prepared the attack in his mouth and launched it. It was really fast and hit Tentacruel in the center if his head, and he dunk in the water.

"Tentacruel!" Misty shouted. After a few seconds, Tentacruel got out with a mark on the center of his head. "Sludge Bomb!" Acting quickly, Tentacruel fired the bomb of mud towards Garchomp.

"Fire Blast!" Lance said. Garchomp prepared the Fire type move and launched it. It collided with the Sludge And exploded mid air. "Earthquake!" Garchomp then unleashed the Earthquake on the whole field. "Draco Meteor!" He again fired the ball of fire on Tentacruel and hit him. Tentacruel groaned loudly.

"Tch. Tentacruel, Hyperbeam!" Misty said, trying to finish the battle. Tentacruel shot his Hyperbeam.

"Counter with yours!" Garchomp too, shot his own Hyperbeam. The attacks met each other halfway and caused a large explosion. It was enough to knock out Tentacruel.

"Tentacruel is unable to battle! Choose your next Pokémon, Misty."

"Tentacruel, return." Misty said as she returned her Pokémon, "You did good." She looked up to see Lance standing with his arms folded and his left side was covered by his cape. She shouldn't have underestimated him. Lance never underestimated his opponents. Maybe that's why he was the Champion.

"Go Starmie!" Misty sent out her first Pokémon again.

"Hiya!" Starmie looked energetic now, compared to his state after the battle with Salamence.

"Begin."

"Dual Chop!" Garchomp charged towards the starfish Pokémon with his claws glowing.

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie quickly flew into the air, avoiding Garchomp easily and landed on the opposite side. "Swift!" It then fired a series of stars on Garchomp's back. Garchomp winced.

"Crunch! Let's go!" Garchomp turned around and again charged for Starmie.

"Dazzling Gleam!" Misty said quickly. Starmie's whole body glowed and fired the Fairy type move towards Garchomp. But to Misty's surprise, Garchomp just got our of the way and didn't take any hit. "Ice Beam!" It quickly again shot an Ice beam towards the Dragon.

"Flamethrower!" Garchomp unleashed the Fire and melted the Ice type move before it could reach him. "We wouldn't fall for the same trick twice, Misty!" Lance shouted to her.

"Damn. Flash Cannon!" Starmie shot the Steel move towards Garchomp, hitting him straight on the face. Garchomp took the blow and fell on the ground. "Psyshock!" Starmie's jewel glowed and fired the Psychic move.

"Dodge! Aerial Ace!" Garchomp quickly got out of the way before telling attack could reach him. He then charged towards Starmie with Aerial Ace.

"Rapid Spin!" Misty said. Starmie flew up and got out of the way before Garchomp could hit it. "Confuse Ray!" Starmie fired the Ray on Garchomp, successfully hitting. Garchomp was now confused.

"What?" Lance said, as he saw Garchomp looking around helplessly.

"You say that Lance, but you aren't that smart." Misty said. Lance looked at her with confusion.

"Ice Beam!" Starmie shot the Ice Bean and hit Garchomp, freezing up his back. Garchomp weakly turned towards from where the attack came. "Dazzling Gleam!" The Fairy type move hit him this time from the front. Garchomp groaned loudly. "Hyperbeam!" Finally, Starmie shot the Hyperbeam and hit Garchomp, who fell on the ground, knocked out.

"Garchomp is not able to battle anymore, Starmie wins." The referee declared as Lance returned his Pokémon.

"Wow. I'm starting to like this combo move." Misty said.

"Hm?" Lance mused, "It sure takes care of Dragon types huh?"

Misty shrugged, "At least for me anyway."

"Well," Lance said as he pulled out his next pokeball, "Don't get cocky, Misty." He tossed his pokeball, "Altaria!"

"Ria!" The Dragon/Flying type Pokémon came into the field and flew in the air.

"I won't." Misty said.

"Ready? Begin."

"Sky Attack!" Altaria dived towards Starmie with a lot of speed.

"Rapid Spin!" Starmie quickly got out of the way and flew I'm the air.

"Astonish!" Altaria again flew towards Starmie, but this time she hit it. Starmie fell on the back on the ground. "Dragon Breath!" Altaria shot out the Dragon move.

"Protect!" Starmie put up a shield before the attack could reach it. "Ice Beam!" It then shot the Ice towards Altaria.

"Moonblast!" Lance countered. The attacks collided and exploded.

"Rapid Spin with Thunder!" Starmie started spinning and shot out Thunder towards the Dragon.

"Dodge! Agility!" Altaria quickly got out of the way, avoiding the attack. "Steel Wing!" Altaria dove in again towards Starmie with wings of steel.

"Flash Cannon!" Starmie countered with the Steel type move and hit Altaria mid air. Altaria was thrown back a bit, but quickly regained her momentum.

"Pursuit!" Altaria charged for Starmie again, this time successfully hitting it right in its jewel, cracking it up a bit.

"Hyperbeam!" Misty shouted. Starmie shot out a powerful Hyperbeam towards Altaria.

"Draco Meteor!" Lance countered. The Meteor collided with the Hyperbeam, not letting it go any further and then exploded Starmie was thrown back by it. "Steel Wing!" Altaria charged for Starmie with a high velocity and hit it again. Starmie was barely able to stand now.

"Starmie!" Misty shouted in worry.

"Hyperbeam!" Lance said.

"No!"

Altaria shot out a powerful Hyperbeam and hit the starfish Pokémon who was lying on the ground. Starmie's jewel started to blink, indicating it was not able to battle anymore.

"Starmie is unable to battle! Choose your next Pokémon, Misty."

"Starmie, return." Misty recalled her loyal Pokémon. She then quickly waved at Nurse Joy, sitting on the sidelines, who came as soon as she could. Misty handed over Starmie to her. Its jewel had been cracked, which needed to be tended immediately.

She then looked up to Lance with flame in her eyes, "I choose you, Vaporeon!" Misty said as she tossed her pokeball in the air. It burst open and her youngest and newest team member took her place on the ground.

"Vay~" The water eeveelution said.

"Begin."

"Blizzard!" Misty said and immediately cold winds started blowing in the field. Altaria blew back a bit and wasn't able fly.

"Sunny Day!" Lance countered with the Fire type move again. The Blizzard was removed again.

"Haze!" Misty again used an Ice move, but this time Altaria wasn't able to see. "Shadow Ball!" Vaporeon fired the Shadow ball and hit Altaria, who groaned. Apparently, her Vaporeon was able to use Shadow Ball since she was an Eevee. Gary told her that was because she inherited it from her parents. "Aurora Beam!" Vaporeon shot an Ice move again.

"Cotton Guard!" Lance said, Altaria quickly put up her guard and the attack didn't hit her.

"Hyperbeam!" Vaporeon shot a powerful Hyperbeam towards Altaria, but she quickly moved away.

"Sky Attack!" Lance said. Altaria aimed for Vaporeon and dove.

"Into the water, Acid Armour!" Vaporeon quickly dived into the water behind her and became invisible as Acid Armor took in effect. Altaria flew right above the water. "Ice Beam!" Vaporeon appeared and shot an ice beam directly Altaria's left wing, making her unable to fly. Altaria fell down and was going to make a splash in the water.

"Altaria!" Lance shouted. He hated to see Pokémons helpless.

"Tail Whip!" Misty said. Vaporeon quickly took action and hit Altaria before she hit the water and threw her on the ground. "Blizzard!" Once again, icy cold winds started blowing. "Ice Beam!" Vaporeon shot another ice beam, freezing up both of Altaria's wings and legs. "Hyp-"

"I forfeit!" Lance cut off Misty, "Altaria is not able to batte anymore, I forfeit this round."

That brought Misty to realization. What was she doing? Hurting Pokémons to this extent? When they were helpless. She looked at her left hand. It was shaking. She was losing control. She needed to do something about her powers. She has to control them. She brought her left hand and clutched her necklace, which glowed a little and brought peace and calmness to her. She had to find him more than ever now.

"Very welk then. Altaria is unable to battle! Lance, choose your next Pokémon."

Misty snapped when the referee announced. She looked up to see Lance had already returned Altaria.

"I need you, Charizard!" Lance said as he introduced his fifth Pokémon. The pokeball opened and out came Charizard flying a circle through the field and then landing in front of Lance.

"Begin."

"Aqua Ring!" Misty said. Vaporeon healed herself as blue rings cascaded her body. "Acid Armour!" Vaporeon once again dove into the water and disappeared.

"Air Cutter!" Charizard flapped his wings fiercely. The air sped through the field and hit Vaporeon, who was thrown back. "Dragon Claw!" Charizard flew and charged for Vaporeon.

"Hydro Pump!" Misty said pointing one finger at Charizard. Vaporeon shot a powerful jet of water and hit Charizard, throwing him back on the ground. But Charizard quickly stood up again.

"Fire Pledge!" Lance said. Charizard shot the Fire move towards Vaporeon. Vaporeon just dove back into the water to avoid the attack. "Flare Blitz!" Charizard flew and went up to where Vaporeon had dived and unleashed his flames. The water was slowly boiling.

"Shadow Ball!" Vaporeon quickly got out from the heat and shot the Shadow Ball on Charizard's face. "Hydro Pump!" Vaporeon again thrashed Charizard with water and threw him on the ground. But Charizard again stood up.

"Dragon Rush!" This time, Charizard flew quickly towards Vaporeon and hit her brutally. "Sky Drop!" He grabbed her and flew into the air and then dived in towards the ground and smashed Vaporeon there. "Flamethrower! Finish this!" Charizard unleashed his strongest flame, burning Vaporeon in several placesand knocking her out.

"Vaporeon!" Misty screamed.

"Vaporeon is unable to battle! Misty, choose your next Pokémon."

"Return!" Misty quickly returned her Vaporeon and handed her over to Nurse Joy. Two of her Pokémons were critically injured now. She can't let anyone else take that much damage now. She would forfeit but not harm Pokémon anymore. "I'm sorry." She whispered slowly.

Misty turned towards Lance. He was still standing there as he stood at the beginning of the match.

Misty closed her eyes. Took a long deep breath and breathed out. And suddenly, one of her pokeballs burst open and her Golduck stood there on the ground.

Lance raised his left brow.

Misty opened her eyes to look at Golduck starting right back at her. His eyes glowed blue. Misty felt a sharp pain on her head. She clutched it. "Aah!" Golduck began glowing and finally stood there in his new form. The pain died down eventually. Misty opened her eyes again to see Golduck standing in his new form.

"What?" Lance said, "What was that?"

"I bonded with him." Misty said in the calmest way possible, "We form a psychic bond. I'll tell you later."

Lance couldn't believe. First there was Ash bonding with his Greninja- he got the information a week ago -and now Misty had one too? Wait… does Misty know of Ash's? Or Ash of Misty's. It didn't look like that. But wait, Golduck wasn't a psychic type! Ha… this was confusing him!

"Nevermind, if you're upgrading, I should too." Lance said as he put on his bracelet, "Charizard! Mega Evolve!"

Charizard glowed and his body began changing shape and soon there was a Mega Charizard X standing in place of him.

"Ready? Begin."

"Flare Blitz!" Charizard charged towards Golduck without wasting a second, his body covered in flames.

"Aqua Jet!" Golduck's body was surrounded with Water and he charged towards Charizard. The two of them collided with each other and cancelled each other's attacks. "Tail Whip!" Misty immediately countered. Golduck brought his tail forward and smacked Charizard, sending him back on the ground.

"Dragon Pulse!" Lance called as soon as Charizard got up. Charizard prepared the move and shot it towards the duck.

" _Water Pulse!"_ Misty said in her mind. Golduck countered with his Water Pulse. The two attacks cancelled out each other.

"Wing Attack!" Charizard flew towards Golduck with his wings glowing.

" _Surf! Followed by Waterfall!"_ Golduck jumped and stood on top of a large water wave. He then jumped up and soaked Charizard in the water. Charizard's wings were soaked now. He couldn't fly.

"Focus Punch!" Charizard got up and ran towards Golduck with his fist glowing.

" _Disable!"_ Golduck's eyes glowed once and then Charizard couldn't move. He stood in the middle of the field. _"Zen Headbutt!"_ Golduck charged towards Charizard and hit him brutally with his Headbutt. He was thrown back. But at least he was able to move now.

"Use Ability, Draught!" Charizard got up. "Overheat!" His body began to heat up, evaporating the water in his body. Then, he shot the heat towards Golduck.

" _Surf!"_ Misty countered. Golduck once again started to surf on a wave of water and avoided the heat.

"Crunch!" Charizard flew and charged towards Golduck.

" _Psyshock!"_ Golduck launched the Psychic move on Charizard. Charizard was struck by it and fell on the ground. _"Hydro Pump!"_ Golduck shot a jet of water on Charizard, but he avoided it by moving away.

"Outrage!" Once again, Charizard flew towards Golduck.

" _Giga Impact!"_ Golduck too, charged towards Charizard and hit him mid air. Both of them fell back on the ground, taking serious damage.

"Flare Blitz!" Charizard immediately lunged at Golduck, who was in front of him, with his burning body. Golduck groaned loudly.

"Aaaaahh!" Misty screamed too.

Lance snapped. He looked up to Misty. Why was she…? Psychic bond? Did that mean…? His eyes widened.

Misty resisted the pain in her arm and said, "That's enough! Hyperbeam! Finish it Golduck!" Golduck quicky stood up and charged his powerful Hyperbeam, launching it towards Charizard.

"Don't hold back, Charizard! Blast Burn!" Lance countered. Charizard unleashed his power towards the incoming attack. They both collided, causing an explosion. Smoke filled the field.

Misty collapsed on her knees with pain all over her body. The smoke cleared to reveal that both Pokémons were knocked out, in their original form.

"Both Charizard and Golduck are unable to battle! Trainers, please choose your last Pokémons."

Both trainers returned their Pokémons.

"Misty?" Misty looked up to Lance calling her. "Don't tell me, that the bond you form…?

Misty got up, wincing slightly, and nodded, "Yes. I get hurt when Golduck does. We work in sync. What happens to him, happens with me and vice-versa."

"Are you okay?" Lance asked, worriedly.

"Don't worry about it." Misty smiled weakly, "Let's finish this battle. We both have one Pokémon left.

Lance sighed, "Okay then," he pulled out his last pokeball and tossed it in the air. "Dragonite! Let's finish this!" The ball burst open and Lance's strongest and most loyal Pokémon came out and flew into the air, before landing back on the ground.

"Misty chooses, Gyarados!" Misty's strongest Pokémon came out and made a splash in the water. She flicked her earring and said, "Mega Evolve!" The water glowed and then Mega Gyarados emerged from it.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAWWWWWRRRRRR!" Gyarados roared.

"Intimidating." Karen said from the side. Will nodded.

"Are both trainers ready?" Lance and Misty looked at each other and nodded. "Okay. Begin."

"Dragonite! Agility! And Dragon Rush!" Dragonite quickly rushed forward towards Gyarados.

"Thrash when he comes near you!" Which he did. As soon as Dragonite about to hit him, Gyarados smashed him with his tail and sent him towards the ground. Dragonite quickly recovered though. "Blizzard!" Icy cold winds once again started blowing on the field.

"Flamethrower!" Lance countered with the Fire move. But he didn't stop there, Dragonite unleashed the Flamethrower on Gyarados.

"Counter with Flamethrower!" Gyarados unleashed his flamethrower and the two attacks cancelled each other. "Quick, Bounce and Thunder!" Gyarados quickly bounced into the air and shot out Thunder, before going back to water.

"Safeguard!" Dragonite put up a barrier in front of him and avoided the attack. "Hyperbeam!" He then shot out his Hyperbeam.

"Fire Blast!" Gyarados countered with fire. The attacks cancelled each other. "Dark Pulse!" Gyarados shot the Dark move on Dragonite, hitting him, who in turn fell on the ground. "Ice Fang!" Gyarados moved towards Dragonite.

"Get up Dragonite!" Dragonite got up and looked at Gyarados moving towards him. "Thunder Punch!" Obeying, he charged his punch and hit Gyarados once he reached him. Gyarados was sent back on the water. "Thunderbolt!" Dragonite charged himself and shot it on Gyarados.

"Protect!" Misty quickly acted. Gyarados put up the barrier in front of him. "Dark Pulse with Hydro Pump!" Gyarados fired a Dark Pulse and then shot the Hydro Pump behind it.

"Dragon Pulse!" Dragonite countered with the Dragon Pulse but it was too weak. The combo move hit him and he was thrown back. Though he still got up. "Draco Meteor!" A large ball of meteor was then shot by him.

"Protect!" Gyarados put up his guard just before the attack hit him. Though, he was still pushed back by its power.

"Extreme Speed! Thunder Punch!" Dragonite flew and aimed for Gyarados with high velocity.

"Thrash!" Gyarados smashed Dragonite as soon as he came up close, sending him on the ground. "Crunch!" He quickly moved towards him and bit him hard.

"Rrrraaaa!" Dragonite screamed in agony.

"Dragon Claw!" Lance quickly retorted. Dragonite hit Gyarados with his claws. Gyarados groaned and let go of Dragonite, who quickly backed away. "Earthquake!" Dragonite unleashed a powerful earthquake, enough to shake up the whole field. Gyarados winced as some rocks hit him. "Giga Impact!" He flew up again and charged for Gyarados.

"Hydro Pump!" Gyarados shot the water on Dragonite before he could reach him, soaking him completely. Both Pokémons were panting by now. Exhausted.

"Hyperbeam!" Dragonite backed away and fired his strongest Hyperbeam.

"Gyarados! Hyperbeam!" That was it. Gyarados snapped and unleashed his Hyperbeam. The two attacks collided, but Gyarados' was stronger and so it dominated Dragonite's and hit him, throwing him away in the air.

Dragonite eventually crashed into the ground. He attempted to stand up, but his legs gave out and he collapsed, panting heavily.

Lance nodded towards the referee.

"D-Dragonite is unable to battle! Misty and Gyarados win the match!" The referee finally concluded.

"Dragonite, return." Lance returned his Pokémon back, "You did great, buddy."

He looked up to see Misty returning her now normal Gyarados. Something caught his eye. She didn't have a Gyardosite. His eyes widened. He walked and met her in the middle of the field. They shook each other's hands.

"Congratulations on defeating me, Misty." Lance said.

Misty glared at him, "You didn't even battle properly. You didn't use your full potential!"

"Oh? You noticed." Lance mused. "Well, anyway, I believe we have a lot to talk."

Misty nodded, "But first, where is Red?"

Lance smiled, "We'll talk about that too. Let's go to my office."

 _To be continued…_

* * *

 _ **A/N:** And that's it. The chapter was really long, like 15K words or so, that's why I decided to move the rest in the next chapter. Don't worry, it would be uploaded on Sunday or Monday._

 _But, writing the battle was really exhausting. I think it would be some time later that I will write a six on six again._

 _And I have a good news, this story will now be updated every Monday, except for 4th of December. How's that? Since I finished writing the whole story, I decided I should update it weekly. I'm gonna start writing the sequel now. Haha…_

 _Thanks to everyone who reviewed, Ark Crk Thorn, Night the Watcher, Pokeshiping Fun2017, Read-Them-On, RomEdy Girl, tayaboo72 for following as well as Ardtornismyname for favoriting the story._

 _Please review and follow me so that you don't miss any further updates._

 _See ya!_


	10. Cold

**Chapter 10: Cold**

 _Mt. Silver…_

"Ugh! How much do I have to climb!?" Came from a frustrated and shivering Misty. She looked up to see the gigantic mountain which she was going to climb on. Then she looked down and her eyes widened.

"What the…? Did I climb only that much!?" Yep. She had only climbed only a quarter mile. "Curse you, Red." She muttered. Something clicked in her mind and she muttered again, remembering it, "Curse you, Lance."

With that, she started to work again.

* * *

 _Last night…_

Misty was looking at the Mt. Silver that was clearly visible from Lance's office, even in the night. It glowed with the moon for some reason. It was past fall now so that meant there would soon be snowfall on the mountains. Not that it wasn't covered in snow all the time, hence the name. She could also see the Indigo lake and the vast forest from there.

"You know," Lance said, pouring some of the tea in two cups, "Red is there."

Misty nodded. Then suddenly when she comprehend his words, her eyes widened. She snapped and turned towards Lance with shock and surprise, "What!? He's on Mt. Silver?"

Lance handed one of the cups to Misty and said, "On top of it."

Misty turned again and looked at the Huge mountain. _Seriously?_ But whatever it was, Misty had to talk to him. He was the only one she knew who can help her control her powers. At least, that's what Daisy told her. Apparently, he was some kind of Aura Master. She had heard about Aura before from Ash too. He told her he could sense people's Aura and use a bit, but he wasn't trained in it.

"So, Misty," Lance said. Misty turned to look at him, "About your parents…" He continued.

"Please tell me Lance. I don't know why you all are hiding it. But please tell me." Misty pleased to him, putting her hands on the office table.

Lance looked symapathetically in Misty's eyes, filled with sorrow and tears. He sighed before drinking a bit of tea, then spoke, "I believe, that every question you have, Red has their answers. He can tell you about your parents better than anyone else. Afterall, he was really close to them."

* * *

 _Present…_

And so, Misty was here, in early morning chilly weather, climbing the tallest mountain in the world, to maybe get to know every secret that lies. She huffed, vapor coming out of her mouth. She was wearing a thick jacket and jeans, which she found in the Pokémon Center on the foot of the mountain.

Misty put her hand in an opening above her and pulled up herself. She saw a cave right in front of her. Deciding to rest a bit there she went inside a bit and sat on the rock that was there. She then pulled out a lantern and placed it in front of her. Pulling out a lighter, she lit it. Light and warmth surrounded her. She then pulled out her thermos and poured out hot water in the cup. Then she looked outside.

She was halfway through. The wind was starting to get violent though. And with the snowfall that started a few minutes ago, it seemed like a snowstorm was coming.

Misty snapped when she suddenly saw something. She got up and went to the mouth of the cave. Her eyes widened, she could see an Aerodactyl unleashing a Flamethrower and going up. But what caught her eyes was a silhouette in red clothes on the back of the Pokémon. No doubt he was Red.

Packing up her items quickly, she began to climb again.

She sighed. How she wished Starmie knew teleport.

* * *

A hand found its way on flat ground. The Pokémon there stood alarmed. The only human there raised his eyebrow. Soon, a figure came up and stumbled on the ground, panting heavily.

"Finally," The persin huffed, "I'm here." Misty was looking straight up and could feel the sun above her. That meant it was past noon. At least she got out of the snowstorm a little before she found her way here. She turned her head to the side and saw the top of the mountain, maybe a hundred or two meters more. She closed her eyes and slowly sat up, cross legged. Then she opened it. Only to see seven Pokémons staring at her wide-eyed and a man, in jeans and a red jacket along with raven hair and chocolate brown eyes, which oddly reminded her so much of the love of her life.

"M-Misty!?" The man said. He punched his cheek and arm.

Misty squinted her eyes, Wierd, she thought and said, "How do you know my name?"

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'm Red." The man, 'Red' said.

"Finally! I found you." Misty said happily and stood up, dusting her jeans. "I have so many questions for you. Do you even know how much time and energy it took me to climb this humongous mountain? I even cut myself in the knee. I mean, who even wants to lives here? I…" She continued on. But Red wasn't listening. He was confused. Here was Misty, but not Misty?

"Vee…" His Espeon said, rubbing her face on his leg. Red looked down at Espeon and Raichu. They shook their head. Red looked up to see her again.

"...why are you so familiar? Huh? Hey! Are you even listening to me?" Misty finally stopped her rant.

"Who are you?" Red asked, his voice a little dangerous than before.

"Like you said. I'm Misty. Misty Waterflower." She said, putting one hand on her chest.

Red shook his head and glared at her, "No way you're Misty. She died twenty years ago."

Misty's eyes widened. Of course he was talking about her aunt. How could she forget? Daisy had told her this morning. She had seen her aunt's picture before. Of course Red would be confused. She looked exactly like her.

"Look, Red, I'm Misty Waterflower. I'm only seventeen years old. I mean, I will be seventeen next week. But whatever, there seems to be a misunderstandingh-"

"Go back, kid." Red said calmly.

"What? I just-" Misty stopped when Red turned around and started to walk away. "Hey!" She shouted behind him. But he didn't stop. He kept walking. She had to talk to him. Something must be there to stop him. Then suddenly, she remembered something.

"You know," Misty shouted, Red kept walking, "My sister told me to tell you this. I don't know if you would stop from this but, she told me to pass on a message to you." She said. Red stopped. Misty sighed seeing this and continued, "Your 'Sunshine Niece' misses you."

Red's eyes widened. He turned around immediately. "Y-Your sister?"

Misty nodded.

Red started walking towards her, "You are William and Catherine's third daughter?" He stopped a meter away from her.

Misty's eyes widened. So, he knew her parents. "Fourth, actually. And the youngest too."

"Oh! Sorry. I guess I wasn't around when you were born." Red said. "William did say that he was going to have a daughter the same age as my son. I guess that's you."

That, caught Misty's attention. She knew Red's last name was Ketchum, same as Ash, and she also saw how Delia reacted when she first spoke his name. Also, Ash told her that his father is on a Pokémon journey. Maybe…

"Now, leave." Red said suddenly. Misty snapped. Red turned around and started to walk away.

"W-Wait. What do you mean leave?" Misty asked, stumbling forward and walking towards Red. How could he say this? He was just talking fine a moment ago. And she just reached here!

"Leave. Before I have to make you." He said, without turning back.

Misty stopped and huffed, "Talk about being cold." She said and then continued, "Which is completely ironic since it's really cold here!" She shouted. Indeed it was. But looking at Red, it seemed like it was hot here. She had to find a way to talk to him somehow. "Okay. I will leave. But only after I get warmed enough and the snowstorm settles down. I'm not going back while it lasts."

Red stopped and stood for a moment, then said, "Follow me." He started walking again.

Misty smiled and skipped up to him. Soon, they were walking side by side. Misty looked up at him and she has that same feeling again. He definitely looked like Ash! The messy hair, chocolate pools, the outfit.

"Quit staring me." Red said.

Misty's eyes widened, "Oh sorry!" She looked forward, "You know, you look a lot like my friend. I mean, I don't know… you seem like an older him."

Red chose to keep quiet. They reached their destination by now. It was a short, wooden house tucked in the middle of rocks at the wondered at the sight. There was also a hot spring at the site. Maybe this was how Red kept himself warm.

Red opened the door and stood beside it, waiting for Misty to walk in. Misty slowly peered her head inside, looking around. She could see a bedroom from here from the open gate on the other side. In front of her was a living room, kind of. It consisted a well looking carpet and a couch. In front of it was the fireplace and a chair beside it. There were some pictures above it. The other side of the wall had books arranged in shelves. A lot of books. Sunlight came from the open windows.

"Get inside, will ya?" Red grunted.

Misty quickly gained her posture and walked inside. Red closed the door behind him. He saw Misty walk forward and sit on the couch.

"It's… different than what I imagined. I thought you would probably be living in a cave or something like that." Misty said, looking around the place and then back at Red.

Red only raised his eyebrow. He then went on to the kitchen area and started to boil something.

Meanwhile, Misty was looking at the pictures just above the fireplace. There were a lot from his journey, or what it looked like anyway. She saw a picture of him with an older woman, probably his mother, and a picture of Red and two others of the same age. Oddly, they looked a lot like Gary and Leaf. Then there were photos of his other friends and with Pokémons.

When she moved her eyes a bit, she did a double take. She quickly shot up and went up there. Her eyes widened and she put one hand on her mouth. There he was, Red, beside her aunt in a beach. If she hadn't grown up her hair, she would have said it was her there and not her aunt. It was like, they were the exact same. There were at least five pictures of her. In one, she even saw her parents beside them, her father holding a small baby in his arms. And in one, there what seemed to be like a younger Daisy, not more than two, in Red's arms. They seemed really happy.

Misty looked at Red, his back was facing her. Now she really felt sorry for him. She turned back to the photos again and came to the last one, at the bottom of all. This time, he was standing on the left with a smile. Beside her, she could make out was Delia Ketchum herself. Aha! She knew they were related.

But what seems to confirm her suspicions was the three year old boy in Red's arms. The boy was grinning widely and was making a victory symbol by his hand. And there was no way in this world she couldn't know him. He had the exact same eyes, the hair, the smile and the pose as of…. as of… Ash Ketchum. The boy she loves with all her heart.

She whirled around and looked at Red, just in time as he finished preparing Lunch. He came over and put the dishes on the table in front of the couch. They were all covered so that they don't get cold.

"You…" Misty said, Red looked at her, "You're Ash Ketchum's father, right?"

Red stopped for a moment, "Who gave you that idea?" He said. Even though he was the Pokémon Master, his public identity was really different. He always put on his cap and didn't show his face much. At home, he was different though. He wasn't bounded by anyone. And anyway, no one knew that he was married and had a son. So, there was no way she could just conclude that after looking at a bunch of pictures. Unless…

"I travelled with him three years," Misty said, "You look exactly like the man in the picture just beside the front door in Mrs. Ketchum's, Delia's, house. She told me the man was Ash's father."

"Yellow?" Red said with a lump in his throat.

Misty smiled, "And she also told me about that nickname. She said she loved it when you called her that."

"What are you talking about?" Red finally said with a small smile, "Yellow is her name. Delia is her nickname." He then sat down on the couch and insisted her to sit too. Misty strode forward and sat down beside him.

"Why was her name yellow?" Misty asked as Red opened the container that contained hot soup. It had a really delicious aroma. He also opened another one to reveal onigiri rice balls. There were fish, and some vegetables.

"Well, that's because she was blonde." Red said, serving the food.

"Blonde? But I thought she was a brunette all along." Misty said.

"No. She dyed it." Red laughed, "Though there was still a chance that Ash could've been born with Blonde hair."

Misty imagining that. Ash as Blonde? She scoffed, "He would definitely look wierd that way."

"Huh? That's because you have seen him so many times in his original hair. Of course it would be wierd if he suddenly showed up like that." Red smiled.

"I guess you're right. Though I love his hair as it is," Red stopped, "Though it's messy and dirty, I still like it." Misty said.

"You… love my son. Am I right?" Red asked, more like stated.

Misty's eyes widened, "H-How…?"

"Your Aura just increased a lot when you started talking about him. It changes it configuration. Different emotions have different ones. Your Aura just emitted an immense amount of love. You must love him deeply." He stated and turned to look at her, "Your Aura… it's really similar to your Aunt and Grandmother, but it is a lot stronger and…" His eyes widened and glowed blue as he sensed something, Misty was really confused, "You are the Goddess." Red said bluntly as his went normal again.

Misty hesitated a bit and then nodded.

"You're scared." Red said, sensing her Aura, "And sad."

Tears formed in Misty's eyes, "Yes, I-I am scared. A lot. I don't know why I am the one who has to do all these…" She wiped one of her eye, "That's why, I was hoping you that you will tell everything to me."

Red looked at her for a moment, "Let's eat first."

Misty nodded and took one of the rice balls. Slowly bringing it near her mouth, she took a bite and chewed it, swallowing it later. "It's… delicious."

"Eh?" Red mused, "It's not that much, but it keeps me energetic. I was really bad at cooking at first, but then Yellow taught me a bit. I can at least feed myself three times a day." Drinking his soup a bit, he continued, "I have to go to the Pokémon Center at the foot of the mountain every morning to take supplies. Nurse Joy there is really helpful. She knows who I am, but still helps me. If I'm not able to prepare anything for a meal, I just eat in the cafeteria there. Also, the Pokémon food is available there."

Misty nodded, eating her fish, only her soup was left now. So that's how he was living all these years.

"Tell me about yourself, kid." Red said.

Taking the cup in her hands, Misty said, "Well… where should I start? Okay, I will started from the beginning." Red nodded and continued eating.

"I was born on September 22nd. As I said, I am about to be seventeen next week. I don't remember much of my past, but I'll tell you as far as I can remember.

I was born as the fourth girl in the family. And the last. To be honest, I… didn't know I had an Aunt who looked just like me until recently. I was Daddy's little girl. My Mom loved me a lot. My sisters loved me. My Grandmother… everything was perfect.

Once, I went inside a Gyarados' mouth. And he spit me out. I was really scared of them until I returned back to my gym."

"You are a gym leader?" Red asked, completing his meal.

"No. I was the Cerulean Gym Leader before I came on this journey to become the Water Pokémon Master." Misty replied.

"Following your Father's footsteps, I see." He said.

"You could say that," Misty continued, "But back when I decided that I will be a Water Pokémon Master, I didn't know my Father was one. I knew he frequently had to go to Indigo, but not why he went. Anyway, things went on pretty smoothly. But then came the one of the worst days of my life.

We had gone to the Fuchsia Gym because Mom and Dad had some work there. It was a pretty tricky house so Dad told us not to go anywhere without them. But I was only a five year old at that time. Of course, new things attracted me. So when I saw a berry like Pokémon, I followed it. Before I knew it, I was lost there. The Pokémon, a Venonat was nowhere to be found. I started to find a way back to my parents.

Eventually, I found a way, but it led to the outside of the gym. After walking a bit forward, I turned around and the gym was nowhere to be found too. I was a little scared. After walking a bit, I accidentally hit a Weedle on my way. I don't know what happened to it, I even apologized, but it hit me with a Poison Sting. It hurt a lot.

Then, he made some sounds, and out of nowhere a swarm of Beedrills surrounded me. There were other Bug Pokémons I could see too. Ranging from a Caterpie, Ariados to Pinsir. I started crying, begging for them to let me go. But, they all shot Poison attacks on me. I… it was really scary. I couldn't breathe. I-It was suffocating me. They didn't stop. The last thing I remembered before losing consiousness was my Dad calling my name.

When I was unconscious, I had nightmares of it again and again. I only remember the warm hand of my Dad stroking my forehead and saying 'You're going to be fine. It's Alright.' I woke up to find out my Mom sleeping on the chair and her head on my bed.

I found out, that I was hospitalized for a week. The Doctor said it was a miracle that I was still alive. I-I, since then I've been scared of Bug Pokémons."

Red wiped the tears that fell freely from Misty's eyes. It was then Misty realized that she was crying.

"It's okay. That was the past. It's alright now." Red said with a sad smile.

Misty wiped her tears and sniffed a little before continuing, "I know that. But, I can't seem to get rid of the feeling every time I see a Bug type. But it didn't stop there, the same year… I… my parents were taken away from me. I didn't understand what happened, until Daisy told me they died in a car accident, which I think is not true. After that, my sisters seemed to distance themselves from me. I… was like an outcast.

The children in my school teased me because I was a tomboy and I didn't have parents. I came back home one day covered in blood all over. They had threw rocks at me. I was injured in so many places that I had to be rushed to a hospital, again. I don't like them much now.

Then, when I was eight, my Grandma passed away. That was a really horrible experience. She died holding my hand, saying her final words in the hospital. Daisy was given my custody as a guardian. But my sisters also started to treat me as a trash. I was officially announced the 'runt' of the family. I-I ran away soon after I turned ten.

It felt like I shouldn't have been born in this cruel world. But… that changed when I met Ash. He gave me hope, guided me towards a better path, gave me a reason to live for. I'm really grateful for that. And… somewhere along the lines… I guess I fell in love with him." Misty concluded with a smile on her face.

Red was in thought for a moment and then smiled at her. He sensed it… why this girl and his son were so special… he sensed it.

"Well, it looks like you have gone through a lot," Red said getting up, "Now, let's go and feed our Pokémons before I tell you my part of the story, hm?"

Misty nodded and got up.

* * *

They walked out of the small house to see Red's seven Pokémons resting in the sunlight. Of course because it was really cold. Red brought the bag of Pokémon food and casually started to give them in their bowls.

"You can bring out your Pokémons too, Misty." Red said as he gave Raichu his portion and petted him.

Misty nodded and tossed her six pokeballs one by one. They revealed Vaporeon, Starmie, Golduck who stood on the ground and Tentacruel, Kingdra and Gyarados made a splash in the hot water, where Red's Gyarados was already resting.

Finally, she tossed her Ultra Ball to reveal Suicune, who came out with all her grace.

"You have a Suicune?" Red asked as he raised one of his eyebrow.

Misty shook her head, "Technically, I do. But in reality she came to me."

" _An honor to meet you again, Aura Master."_ Suicune greeted Red.

Red smiled, "A pleasure." He said as he fed Suicune.

"Aura Master?" Misty asked.

"Yep. I am a Aura Master. They are the people who have mastered all the levels of their Aura and have complete control over them and our body. We can create, shape and manipulate Aura. Our senses are really sensitive." Red explained. "There are not much Aura users left in this world, let alone Aura Masters. I currently know of only me."

"Oh! I didn't know that." Misty said, understanding, "You know, Ash is an Aura user too."

Red looked at Misty, "I… knew he would eventually be able to use Aura because of me, but… how do you know he is one?"

Misty nodded and said, "Though I wasn't there, my friend told me who was with him. Apparently, The Tree Of Beginning was about to die, so Ash used his Aura to heal the Mew living there, but he was soon pushed aside by Sir Aaron's Lucario. He said he could've died. And afterall, he is the Chosen One."

Red stopped for a moment as he was giving Espeon her food. "Vee…" Espeon mewled. Red snapped and petted her, before he turned to Misty.

"Things are going to get messy, you know?" Red said.

"I know." Misty replied, "And I know that something big is about to happen next year, when I turn eighteen. I'm not prepared for it, but I guess I can try my best to make things right."

Red nodded and said, "Let's go inside."

* * *

"When I first started my journey," Red said, as they sat in the couch near the fireplace, "I imagined I would be the best of the best and become the Pokémon Master like there was no other. I had great ambitions and was ready to take any step. I was reckless. So I started my journey along with my best friend and rival, Blue Oak, Professor Oak's son.

The start of our journey was normal as any other trainer. We caught Pokémons, trained them, and kept on moving. Flint, the then Pewter City Gym Leader taught me what it means to be a Pokémon trainer actually.

Things changed when I met your Aunt, Misty. Her Gyarados had gone wild and I helped her get him back. I didn't know at that time that she was the Cerulean Gym Leader. My first impressions about her were really odd. I didn't see her as a girl and thought she was really violent. Well, I was soon proved wrong.

She took me to her mansion, she had all these maids with her and when she came out for dinner, I thought an angel had descended through heaven. She wore a red dress and looked absolutely gorgeous in it. Anyway, I fought her, got the badge, and started travelling again.

It was soon after I realized that I was crushing on her. I told that to another of one of my friends, Green. She, of course, laughed at me. But that didn't mean I stopped falling for Misty. I met her on a lot of occasions and I really fell in love with her. But the thing was, I also met Yellow by then. She too had a crush on me. But I pretended not to know.

I soon confessed to Misty when I was thirteen and she reciprocated. We started growing out. The years that I spent with her, were the most amazing ones of my life.

I became the Pokémon Master soon. I had a lot of responsibilities and stopping evil was one of them. Team Rocket. They were planning something big. Madame Boss was the leader then. We stopped them a number of times, me and the G-MEN.

Once, I met a man with Vermillion hair and cerulean eyes in one of our missions. I was fifteen then. He was the new Water Pokémon Master. He saved my life. And do you know how? A Hyperbeam was coming my way and my leg was really injured. He jumped in front of me and put up an Aura barrier, deflecting the attack.

Yes. I soon got know he was my girlfriend's brother. Your father. He was married to the Water type researcher and model Catherine Flower. And apparently, he could use Aura. He told me that I had the potential to use Aura. I asked him to teach me. Soon, we were really well aquainted. William, Blue, and me. He taught us both how to use Aura.

It was at this time, Catherine had a daughter. They named her Daisy. She was really a cute and adorable child. When I first held her, she immediately took a liking on me. I also got attached to her. She called me 'Uncle Red' since I was Misty's boyfriend and I called her Sunshine, due to her hair color. We were all really happy.

The tragic day came when I saw Misty floating unconsciously in her pool. We were seventeen then. I called out to her playfully a few times, but when she didn't respond, I grew worried. That… was the worst day of my life. I became numb, and didn't know what to do. I only saw one thing, Giovanni's note, son of Madame Boss. I went on a rampage, taking down Team Rocket wherever I can. Blue and Green brought me to my senses. After that, I came up here, neglecting my duties as the Pokémon Master.

But I was soon brought to my senses when Yellow slapped me. I didn't know how she was here in the first place. Anyway, we started to take down Team Rocket again. But something happened with Yellow. I was there to soothe her. I had became fond of her over the year we spent together, and she already loved me. So we gave it a try. I was twenty one, she was nineteen. After that, we took down Team Rocket completely, at least that's what we thought.

We soon found out after that Yellow was pregnant. And oddly, so was Blue's wife and eventually, Green.

We created fake IDs and went back to Pallet Town. I became Jake Ketchum. Yellow became Delia and dyed her hair. I married her. The society was cruel then. I too, had fell in love with her at that time. Though, I still loved Misty. Then, our son was born. We named him Ash. And honestly, he meant the world to me then. Just like you, he gave me hope. He is Special afterall. And he had two friends to play with. Blue's son, Gary and Green's daughter, Leaf.

But we made a mistake. We didn't see it coming. Two years later, Blue, his wife and his sister were killed, along with Green's husband. That wretched man was going to kill Gary too. But Green pulled the trigger first.

After a year, I… knew it wasn't safe for me to stick around. I told that to Yellow. We argued that night. But she understood eventually. Next morning, after saying to Ash I was going on a journey, I said my goodbye to everyone. My Pokémon Master funds were transferred to Delia every month.

I came up here. Away from my family. They couldn't harm anyone back at pallet now. But two years later, I got the word from Lance that William and Catherine were assassinated. They were going from Cerulean to Saffron by car. But, someone shot William in the arm and the car crashed. The man soon came to the view of our camera, he was Giovanni again. He… brutally shot William three times in the heart. And one in Catherine's head. I… felt really guilty, I couldn't do anything.

I went to Cerulean with their bodies. We covered it up with car crash. Only your Grandmother knew the truth. I don't know if Daisy heard it. But, that was the last time I met her.

Now that you mention it, I did see two girls hugging a younger one with red hair in their funeral. I didn't know you were William's daughters.

I went on in a world tour then. I discovered a lot of things about me and my Aura. I mastered it and came back up here. I knew what was going on in Pallet as I visited it secretly from time to time.

Not much time passed and a man named Gold came up here. I was impressed. No one had been able to find me before. He challenged me for the title of Pokémon Master. He lost by just a little edge. He was really a strong trainer. But o had an idea. I asked him about Team Rocket. He said he didn't know much about it. Hearing that, I gave him the badge of Pokémon Master. I explained my life in brief to him. He went back and told everyone he defeated me, just like I told me. He didn't tell them my location, which I'm really grateful for. I get sixty percent of Pokémon Master funds, he gets forty. Out of my part, I send fifty percent to Yellow's account. At least, she knows I'm alive by that.

So… that's my life story." Red concluded.

Misty hugged him as soon as he finished and started crying on his chest. Of course, it was overwhelming. Red stroked her hair and soothed her.

After a while, Misty calmed down, though she was really heartbroken. She looked up to Red and asked him, "You are not the Pokémon Master anymore, so… why don't you go back to Pallet?"

Red smiled weakly, "I'm not sure how Yellow will greet me when I go back. And honestly, I'm more scared of how Ash will react when he sees me after all these years."

Misty smiled, "The way Delia talks about you, I think she would be the happiest when you go back. And speaking of Ash… I know he misses you, he told me once, and he will understand if you tell him everything. Afterall, he will need you since Team Rocket is going to do something big again."

"What?" Red asked, perplexed.

Misty nodded, "I didn't tell you did I? Okay… I will tell you what I know, but you should check in on Lance to get everh detail. And since Ash is getting in trouble with Team Rocket from time to time, I think Pallet needs your protection. Professor Oak can't do much if Giovanni comes there. So, promise me you will go back."

Red thought for a moment. Of course he didn't know what kind of troubles Ash got in with Team Rocket. He looked Misty in the eyes and said, "Eventually… in a month, I promise."

And so, Misty started talking.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _ **A/N:**_ _And that's it. What do you guys think about Red? And his past? Tell me! Next chapter updates on next Monday, since I have a mock test series next week along with a test tomorrow. Wish me luck!_

To Guest who reviewed: Misty seems abit marysue

 _No. Misty is not a marysue. It would seem like it, but actually she is still not in top fifteen Pokémon Trainers. Lance went easy on her even though he promised. He could've won if he wanted to. He knew he would eventually battle her for Water Pokémon Master, so he would obviously not show her all his tricks, right? And Red is even stronger than Lance. You will eventually understand as you read further. In reality, she is not that different from Ash. The only difference between them is that Misty knows how to use her powers a little bit. I hope you understand._

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and thanks to Lady Nuit, TwilightSVU, animemitress1 for following the story as well as for favouriting.

 _Please review and follow me so that you don't miss any further updates._

 _See ya!_


End file.
